


All the Right Moves

by thealmightywonderwaffle



Series: All the Right Moves [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Dancetale AU, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sorry guys, actually dont fight me, but might be heavily implied, dont like it then fight me, honey nut feelios, im just a smol bab, like seriously sans wont even show up until like the 4th chapter, more of a self insert to deal with shit but whatever, rated for language and future violence, reader dances colorguard, reader had a shitty surface life, reader is female, salty the saltshaker, sans is shy about dancing, why am i writing this, yes there are ocs in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 51,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightywonderwaffle/pseuds/thealmightywonderwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were sick of the crap you had to deal with on the surface, from strangers to your own family. Mostly because of your passion for colorguard. </p><p>You were sick of it, so you took your essentials and precious equipment and ran away.</p><p>You didn't expect that one little scenery trip on the way to wherever you were going would lead to you falling down a hole into a new world which treasured any and all dancing like it was, well, magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yeah, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first multichapter fic in a long time damn. 
> 
> i noticed a distinct lack of dancetale so i decided to write it myself dammit. chapter titles will be song titles/lyrics. this fic is heavily inspired by the song All The Right Moves by OneRepublic heh.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE critique! i love critiques, anything to help my writing improve and for you guys to have a better reading experience! 
> 
> no real plot until further notice.
> 
> sorry in advance for following a little too closely to the game, i promise that won't happen much once the story picks up
> 
> chapter title is from All The Right Moves - OneRepublic
> 
> hello to new readers, i've created a playlist for this fic! https://open.spotify.com/user/12178565438/playlist/2qTT9VCUkIqXrAGuANlbpK it includes songs that foreshadow, are mentioned or danced to in the fic, or just give me motivation to write lol 

You let out a broken cough as you rose from where you’d fallen, spitting out grass, dust, and flower petals that had found a temporary home in your mouth when you landed. You were surprised at how softly you had hit the ground; a fall like that should have killed you, you figured as you gazed up at the entrance of the hole, which was now a tiny dot in the distance. But instead, you were left with scratches, bruises, and you were pretty sure you dislocated your arm with how bad it hurt and how it fell limp against your side.

 

Sitting in the odd patch of buttercups (thank the lord you hadn’t swallowed any of the petals that had gotten in your mouth!) you had landed in, you felt panic arise as you looked around for your things, finally spotting the two bags you had been carrying when you fell in. You crawled over and used your only working hand (your non-dominant hand, damn.) to open the first bag, a duffle bag that had lots of clothing, your phone plus charger, and a few other essentials inside, thankful when you saw everything was unscathed. You brought out your phone to check it, seeing many messages which you chose to blatantly ignore to check if you had any signal. None, like you expected. You placed it back into the duffle bag and closed that up before moving to the second bag.

 

Your heart panged as you looked at the long black bag, feeling memories resurface as you shuffled over and slowly opened it. You simply peeked into it for a second before quickly closing it and not giving much of an inspection, starting to wonder why you’d brought the contents of the bag with you in the first place.

 

Slowly rising to your feet, you tried to recollect your memories as you carefully picked up your bags as good as you can with only one working arm. You had been traveling up the mountain to view the scenery, and hadn't been watching where you were going, which lead to you falling down the hole.

 

You chose to ignore the other memories arising in your mind as you began walking down the small cave path, reaching a strange doorway leading into yet another black room.

 

“Howdy!”

 

Jumping almost a full 3 feet into the air, you came to a full stop and looked around for the source of the voice. Odd, it didn't seem like anybody was even in there with you-

 

“Heh, hey pal, down here!”

 

Your gaze dropped down and locked onto a small flower planted into a rather convenient patch of grass. You took a slight step back, trying to keep a collected manner even though you were standing in front of a fucking talking flower, with a fucking face.

 

“E-Er, hello..?” You cursed mentally at yourself for stuttering like that despite figuring you had a pretty good reason for it right now. The flower seemed to be swaying to an invisible beat, giving you a big grin as you greeted him. He had such a cartoony face, it was actually hard to not find him at least somewhat cute, even if this whole ordeal was rather unsettling.

 

“You're new to the Underground, aren’tcha? I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!” _10 points for originality_ , you think with a grin you hold back to avoid offending him.

 

“I'm _____, nice to meetcha Flowey,” You say to him, kneeling down so you wouldn't be awkwardly staring down at him while the two of you spoke.

 

“Well _____, since you're new, someone needs to show you how everything works down here!” Flowey spoke with such a cheery tone it was almost suspicious. “I guess little ol’ me will just have to do!”

 

You felt a sudden tug on your chest, like someone had attached a string to you and was pulling you forward with a sudden feeling of emptiness accompanying it, and you suddenly shot back up onto your feet and backed away when you saw what was now in front of your chest. There was a small cartoony-looking heart, colored cyan with thin streaks of what looked like green swirling all around it. You stared at it in awe, thinking it was possibly one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen, before you came back into reality thinking _what in the absolute shit is this thing? Did this come out of my chest?_

 

“See that heart? That's your SOUL!” Flowey chirped, snapping you out of your thoughts. “It’s the very culmination of your being!” Those words made it sound as though this ‘SOUL' is something that should really be staying inside your body. You decided it would be best not to interject though. “For your SOUL to grow stronger, you need to gain LV! What's LV, you ask?” You did not actually ask but what the hell ever. “Why, LOVE of course!” Aw, how sweet, like something straight out of a cheesy romcom. This guy is spouting out originality left and right. “Down here, LOVE is shared through little white.. friendliness pellets!” Was this guy fucking serious? And what was that hesitation there? Giving you a wink, a few white things which looked an awful lot like bullets appeared from thin air beside Flowey. “You want some LOVE, don't you? Well, here you go! Catch as many as you can!” Hell no.

 

The little pellets came flying towards you and on instinct you dodged them, gripping onto your limp arm and watching them disipate once they passed by you. You noticed that when you dodged you had swept across the ground rather gracefully, which was odd as you were not generally a graceful person. You didn't give it a second thought though, as Flowey’s smile twisted into an irritated smirk and began to speak again.

 

“Hey buddy, you missed them,” He spoke, making you narrow your eyes. You wanted to speak so badly, but it was like something was holding you back, preventing you from opening your mouth and snapping your thoughts at him. This little flower was definitely up to something. “Nice moves though, you definitely fit in down here,” He snickered softly which you figured was mostly to himself, though the flower wasn't exactly good at whispering. “Well, try again!”

 

He sent more of those pellets your way, and again you dodged like the rule-breaker you were. This seemed to irritate the flower more.

 

“Are you stupid?” He hissed softly, his petals seeming to quiver in annoyance. “RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS- friendliness pellets!” Flowey’s voice quickly returned to its cheery tone, causing red flags to sprout in your mind left and right. This flower was clearly bipolar or something. He threw more bullets at you which you again gracefully dodged, which seemed to immediately piss him off as his face twisted demonically as soon as they passed by.

 

“ **You know what's going on here, don't you?** ” Flowey snarled at you, his petals pressed back like an angry cat’s ears would be. Well yeah you knew, it was pretty damn obvious. A ring of white bullets suddenly surrounded you and your mind immediately went into a panic. Your hold on your limp arm tightened, causing you pain that you ultimately ignored as you shrank back. “ **DIE**!”

 

You squeezed your eyes shut as the bullets began to close in on you and you braced for impact, only to be met with nothing. Instead, you heard a sudden yelp from Flowey and opened your eyes seeing him sinking into the ground and taking his bullets with him. A wisp of fire was in the air for a brief moment before fading away with lingering smoke.

 

“What a despicable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth!” You heard a woman’s voice say nearby, but your panicked mind was quick to make you close your eyes and shrink back away from whoever was speaking. The woman speaking had a motherly tone to her voice but after Flowey, you found it hard to trust in anything at that moment. An overwhelming sense of dread overcame you as you heard footsteps approaching, and you gripped tighter onto your dislocated arm. But instead of pain you were met with a large, furry hand resting on your damp cheeks. Weird, when had you started crying? You felt something being pressed against your chest and soon that feeling of emptiness went away. You felt relief instantly flood through you, you figured your SOUL had been returned to your body.

 

“Oh, my child, you are hurt!” The woman gasped, placing her other hand onto your other cheek. You immediately were filled with this feeling of warmth and protection, causing your tense body to relax and practically melt against this woman's hands. The pain in your body began to melt away and slowly you opened your eyes, looking up at your savior.

 

In front of you was a tall goat-like lady with fur as pure white as snow, gazing down at you with big crimson eyes. She had two long, floppy ears that looked like they'd be so soft to touch, along with two nubby horns and a long muzzle with two small fangs pointing out. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress, a lavender and white dress that swept perfectly across the ground with a strange symbol on the chest. It reminded you of a dress you would wear to waltz. She looked so regal, someone who could easily be seen as a queen.

 

You’d been so busy being entranced by her beauty that you only snapped out of it when she placed her hand onto your dislocated arm and began speaking, “My child, I am going to have to put your arm back into place. It will hurt, but once it is done I will soothe the pain,” She reassured you, but that didn't stop yourself from panicking again. You had never had a dislocated limb before, and you heard they hurt pretty damn bad when snapped back into place. But this woman.. she healed your other wounds (you weren't sure how though, magic?) so you felt like you could trust her.

 

“On the count of three, alright?” She smiled, and you gulped nervously before nodding, looking into her eyes as she placed her hand correctly on your arm, her giving you a reassuring smile.

 

“One, two… three!”

 

Holy _fuck_.

 

You never heard yourself scream so loudly before now. The pain didn't even last long as she held her promise by immediately healing it, but the aftershock left you shaky and dizzy and trying to fully comprehend what just happened. You felt a fuzzy hand brush away your sweaty (ew) hair and you looked back up at the woman.

 

“Good job!” She beamed, running her fingers through your hair a few more times before pulling away and standing up. “Please do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. If you would please come with me, I can show you how the Ruins work and lead you to your new home,” Toriel spoke, noticing your bags (when had you thrown them away from you?) and going over to them, settling one on each shoulder before turning and holding her hand to you.  “I can hold onto your bags for you, you must be weary.”

 

You stared at the goat woman’s hand, mulling over your options. You could completely ignore her offer, take your bags, and leave into this strange new place to look for a way back to the surface with absolutely no idea where you are going.

 

Or, you could go with her. Take her offer to show you around, and lead you to a new home.

 

A real home.

 

What did the surface even have to offer you anyway other than suffering?

  
You gave her a trusting smile, reaching up and taking her hand to pull yourself up. “Hi Toriel,” You finally were able to find your voice, “I'm _____.”


	2. I'm Conquering The Fear of Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Toriel your moves, and conquer a big fear of yours only to be spooked again. (no actual flying happens. I am sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Tumblr for this fic! I know it might be a little early, but I figured why not make it now in case anybody has any questions or stuff like that. 
> 
> http://alltherightmovesfanfic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow for updates, announcements, etc.! I also love just interacting with people so you can drop in to just say hi too if you want <3
> 
> Title song: The Fear of Flight - Aviators
> 
> Edit: fixed the description of the six foot pole silk ;o

You were quiet most of the way as Toriel led you through the Ruins, listening to whatever she was explaining in certain rooms and occasionally solving puzzles for her, which always caused the proudest smile to appear on her face. Every time she gave you that smile you felt a little better about yourself, constantly reminding yourself that that smile was for you and you only. Eventually she led you into a room with some sort of small empty room, and you perked up when Toriel turned around to face you.

 

“Now, as a human living in the Underground, there are monsters who may attack you,” She started, and you noticed a tense look on her face as she spoke. “It is not like any typical fighting, my child. Monster magic focuses entirely on dance, and so when a monster wants to fight, they will challenge you to a dance off of sorts. Your SOULs will be exposed, and the two of you will begin your dance. Every monster has their own dance, so no two dance battles are the same. If one wrong move is made by one dancer, the other has the chance to attack and harm them. When encountered, it is best for you to strike up a conversation, talk your way out of fighting,” Toriel explained with a grin. Hearing the words ‘dance off’ caused you to once again begin panicking inside (since when were you the kind of person who panicked so much?).

 

“But m-miss Toriel, I.. I can’t dance,” You told her, wincing to yourself as you spoke those words to her. “I mean, I thought I could before, but-”

 

“Monster magic works in special ways, my child,” Toriel cut you off gently, placing a hand on your shoulder as she set your bags off to the side for now. “Upon falling into the Underground, humans can be affected by the magic around here. They can gain the ability to dance, and if they could dance before, their minds will open up and they will be able to master the dance they already learned,” She paused for a moment before continuing, “You said you thought you could before. What do you mean? What could you do?”

 

You hesitated before slowly going over to the black bag that was set aside, giving off a small sigh before turning and walking towards it. “It.. It’s called colorguard,” You started, kneeling down and opening up the long black bag. You glanced back at her and, seeing her confused face, decided to explain. “It’s kind of like ballet dancing, it incorporates a lot of those moves into it, but there’s the addition of physical objects. Like..” You pulled out your prized equipment; a six foot flag with your absolute favorite silk attached. The silk was a mix of teals, blues, white, and purple, each color sewed on to create a random mixture of wavy lines. You smiled fondly at the sight of the silk before continuing. “Like this six foot pole. You twirl and toss it around and move your body with it to your beat. Even better is that colorguard can be done with almost any kind of song genre!” You got lost in your explanation and you felt your excitement grow, holding out the pole for Toriel to inspect before turning back to the bag. “It’s not just a six foot pole you use though; there's swing flags..” You pulled out two significantly smaller poles with rather large silks on them, both the silks taking the shapes of shells and striped hot pink and pearly white. You set them aside for Toriel too. “There's also rifle and sabre but uh, I never learned those. Well, I did learn rifle, but I was never good at it..” You slowly faded out when you realized you were rambling, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

 

“This is wonderful, my child!” Toriel suddenly exclaimed, breaking you from your thoughts. She was currently running her furry hands across the foil-like fabric of one of the swing flag silks, her crimson eyes gazing down at you in amazement. “I have never heard of a dance like this before! Why do you not think you can dance though? This is most certainly a form of dance!”

 

“Well, humans..” You fidgeted around where you sat, trying to think of a good explanation for this. “Humans are very.. rude when it comes to dancing. Many don't consider colorguard dancing at all because they think it’s just boringly tossing around a flag and trying to make yourself look pretty..” Your words died into a murmur towards the end, and Toriel noticed you had a look on your face as if reminiscing. That made her frown and she set down the swing flag she was holding, moving forward kneeling down in front of you.

 

“Can you show me this dance style?” She asked gently, grinning when you finally looked up at her in surprise. You mulled over what to do before finally giving in and nodding.

 

You were scared of showing her honestly. You always had the worst fear of failing in front of an audience, and the thought of disappointing Toriel almost made you sick to your stomach. But you reminded yourself that this was your passion, and once the music started nothing and nobody could stop you, not even your fears.

 

A thought immediately came into your head as to what you show her and you smiled, scooting to your bigger duffel bag and digging through it, pulling out your phone. It may have no service, but it could still play music. You went through the music until you found the song you were looking for, a song you danced to as an audition.

 

You pressed play and handed the phone to her before quickly backing off to an acceptable distance, mentally counting how long you had before the music started. And when it did, you danced like you never had before. You could almost feel the magic flowing through your limbs, making each spin, leg movement, and toss as graceful and perfect as it could get. You allowed yourself to get lost in the music; it helped you forget about every little stress in your life, and for this short while, you could pretend like you were in your own little perfect world; free from the raging thoughts telling you that you were no good, that nobody cared about you.

 

When the song ended much too quickly, you felt a brief emptiness overtake you as a common thought ran through your mind; _what do I do now?_ Not even a second later did that thought leave your mind as you heard clapping, clapping actually aimed towards you.

 

“Bravo, my child! That had to be one of the most gorgeous dances I have ever seen!” Toriel exclaimed proudly, setting your phone down and running up to give you a crushing hug, causing you tense up before finally melting into the hug and wrapping your arms around her in return (and letting your flag drop unceremoniously to the ground). She smelled so strongly of cinnamon and butterscotch and reminded you so much of what a mother should be like you could have cried right then and there.

 

When was the last time you were ever hugged like this before?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once your things were put away the two of you began walking once more, going back to your same routine of her explaining things while you solved a puzzle. You had actually encountered your first monster, a little frog creature who gave you a look of such innocent curiosity it made you smile. He challenged you to dance but you two didn't really get anywhere before Toriel came in, the stern mom look strong on her face as she glared down the frog until it went away. It upset you a little bit, as you were now suddenly excited to actually be in your first dance off (dancing for Toriel earlier had caused your confidence to boost greatly) but you decided it would be best to focus on reaching her home and not doing any dancing.

 

The two of you reached a long hallway where Toriel suddenly stopped and looked solemnly at you. She explained that she wanted you to walk to the end of the room without her and asked for your forgiveness before taking off and disappearing, leaving you confused as you began walking forward, humming a tune to yourself. Why was she so serious about this? It was just walking down a hallway-

 

You looked back in time to see yellow petals and a smirking face disappearing into the ground.

 

Your confidence immediately vanished as you let out a scared yell, turning and running quickly down the hall in a blind panic.

 

“Toriel?! TORIEL!” You yelled out, your eyes wide and filled with fear as you bolted, scanning everywhere for wherever Toriel could be. But you couldn't find her. You felt tears fill your gaze and drip down your cheeks, eventually reaching the end of the room. Before you could call out again, Toriel appeared from behind a pillar, giving you a concerned look.

 

“Do not be afraid, I was merely behind this pillar the whole- my child?” She didn't get to finish her sentence as you pulled her into a crushing hug, tears falling down your face as you let out a broken sob.

 

“W-Why did you do that? Why did you ignore me calling?” You hiccuped into your chest, feeling her wrap one arm around you as she brought the other up to brush her fingers through your hair.

 

“Please forgive me my child, for I was merely testing your independence. You see, I have some errands that I must attend to, and I must leave you behind for now,” She explained, her crimson eyes softening as she stared at you pitifully sobbing against her.

 

“D-Do you have to? Can you take me to your h-home first?” You asked, wondering in your mind how you could go from so happy and confident to this sobbing mess in such a short amount of time.

 

“Well, I had a surprise planned out for you, but..” She trailed off when she noticed just how tired you looked, figuring she could at least show you to your room so you could rest up. “Alright, I will take you to your new home so that you can rest up. You must have had such an awfully hard day today,” She frowned, slowly releasing you and taking one of your shaking hands into hers.

  
“Come along, my child,” Toriel smiled, leading you onwards while you thanked her profusely in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance reader did:  
> https://youtu.be/7JoGmVomAL4
> 
> We finally break away from main game events a little! Yay!
> 
> I will have pictures of the silks hopefully next chapter! These are real silks I have that I absolutely love. The silk for the six foot flag was the silk I used for my solo <3


	3. This Could Be Paradise (For A Little While)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consisted of me listening to the Tower Power Pokey theme from Sticker Star on repeat the entire god damn time. don't ask why
> 
> I've taken pictures of the silks! I fixed the description of the six foot pole silk since I mixed up two different silks I was thinking of.
> 
> Silks:
> 
> http://alltherightmovesfanfic.tumblr.com/post/141502878144/here-are-the-silks-mentioned-in-the-fic-the-pink
> 
> Sorry for any errors, it's late at night and I was super excited to get this chapter out! Enjoy!
> 
> Title song: Paradise - Coldplay

You woke up hours later in the room Toriel had led you to, a small room with a twin sized bed that seemed more for for a child than your 19 year old self. You didn't mind though, you were more than gracious to even have a room at all. 

 

You weren't shown around the house, as Toriel simply led you straight to this room and let you get comfortable and sleep. You hadn't even paid much attention to what you were walking past in the house when you were led to this room, but from what you gathered the home was small and quaint. The atmosphere fit Toriel perfectly. 

 

Slowly sitting up and stretching, you realized you’d never felt so refreshed after a few hours’ sleep before in your life. It was nice, you thought with a smile. Popping a few joints, you scooted to the edge of the small bed and rose to your feet, going to turn the lamp on to give the room some light. Your gaze roamed around the room, examining the few things you could see. It looked like a normal room, with a dresser (your bags were leaning against it), desk, and even a box of toys (you kinda liked to look at kids’ toys, maybe you’d look through those later), but what caught your eye were shoes, shoes of all different sizes but mostly seemed like they would fit children. For some reason you felt an eerie feeling in your chest but were quick to push it away and instead cut your observations of the room short and left to actually look at the rest of the house. 

 

You were greeted by a hallway a soft creamy gold color in contrast to the pale pink of your room, and the sight of such a warm color filled you with joy as you walked down the hallway. You saw two rooms, one that was most likely Toriel’s (you decided not to poke around in there, that would be rude), and another that simply said “Room Under Renovations.” Huh. Right beside this room was a mirror, to which you were all too eager to see how you looked.

 

You were not surprised to see no cuts all over your body despite your nasty fall, Toriel’s magic had done wonders for your slightly sensitive skin and not even a scar remained on your body. Well, excluding the little scars here and there from your surface life.

 

Your mind drifted off into thought as you attempted to salvage your hair into something less of a rat’s nest. Would you stay here? Was there even a way back up to the surface? Why were you even indirectly thinking about returning to the surface?

 

Toriel was kind and the exact mother you had always dreamed of having. The few monsters you actually ran into seemed kind, and even though some challenged you, there never seemed to be much malicious intent, it was mostly curiosity. The only exception to any of this was goddamn Flowey. You were still shaken up from seeing him even for that brief second, and the thought of that near death experience left you with shivers running down your spine.

 

But despite Flowey’s bullshit, you really and truly wanted to stay down here. But your mind wouldn't give you a break as you began to drift off into darker thoughts. What if Toriel suddenly didn't want you around anymore? What would you do if she decided to throw you out into the ruins on your own? What if-

 

No, stop that ____. You were sure that Toriel cared about you and wanted you to stay here with her. Didn't she at some point say this was ‘your new home’? 

 

Giving off a small sigh, you push your thoughts down the mental drain as you finished making yourself look mildly presentable and start walking to the other end of the hall. You reach a family room-esq area which had the front door and a set of stairs that led down into darkness. A basement maybe? Why would anybody have the entrance to a basement area so out in the open though? You figure you'll come back later to investigate and instead continue forward into another large room.

 

This was definitely the living room, with a pleasantly warm fireplace, bookshelves, a few seating places and a coffee table. You could smell something absolutely delightful coming from the little room off to the side, which you figured was the kitchen. In here Toriel sat in a big armchair, nose practically shoved into a book. That book must be very interesting, you thought with a grin as you made your way over and sat down on the floor in front of her. This caused Toriel to finally notice you and she jumped in surprise, setting her book down and giving you the sweetest smile you had ever seen on anybody's face before. 

 

“Oh, my child! You are awake!” She exclaimed, seeming excited to see you. You wondered just how lonely this poor woman was down here. “I take it you had a nice nap?”

 

“Yeah, I did, thank you. I feel so refreshed,” You told her, a genuine smile crossing your face as you stared up at the goat woman. “What’s that smell?” You asked, gesturing with a head tilt towards the kitchen where that sweet, delicious smell was coming from.

 

“Oh right! Surprise, while you slept I baked a butterscotch-cinnamon pie to celebrate your arrival! Since I forgot to ask you if you preferred one or the other, I decided to combine the two,” Toriel explained rather proudly, a beaming look crossing her features. Your mouth began to water at the sound of the pie, plus the thought of food in general. “It is still cooling down though, so why not sit here with me? I can read to you! Would you like to learn some interesting facts about snails?”

 

“Ah, no thank you,” You laughed gently, thinking instead of wanting to know more about monster dance magic. “But uh, I am curious. You said every monster had their own ‘main dance’, right?” At her nod of agreement you continued, hoping your next question wasn't somehow considered rude to monsters somehow, “What is your dance?”

 

“Well, my child, I dance the waltz,” Toriel told you. Ah, that definitely explained her dress, plus the waltz seemed like the perfect match for this goat woman. “But um, I have not danced in a long, long time,” She admitted, looking at your face to gauge your reactions. You definitely looked surprised before a determined look spread across your face. You clapped your hands together.

 

“Then can you dance with me one day? Just for fun?” You asked her, eyes twinkling like little stars. Toriel gently laughed at your expression.

 

There was no way she could ever say no to such a determined child like you.

 

\---------------

 

It's been so long since you've began living with Toriel. You didn't have a good grasp on time down here, so you could only make assumptions. A few months, maybe even a full year already? You couldn't tell.

 

You loved living with Toriel, the two of you were almost inseparable. She gave you a new phone which you could actually use to at least call her on, but you were around her so often that calling was rarely a thing that needed to happen. You baked with her every day (that butterscotch-cinnamon pie would always be your favorite treat no matter what you made), helped her catch snails for food (snails were definitely not your forte but you ate them with her anyways because there was only so much you could really make down here), and even danced with her a few times. It was the most fun you’ve ever had.

 

You’d even accidentally called her mom at some point. Toriel beamed so happily when you did, and hugged you in almost a death grip and had actually began crying. You kept calling her mom from there on.

 

But it's gotten to the point where the Ruins feel too small for you. You've explored every nook and cranny, met so many monsters, even became dancing buddies with some of them.

 

You knew something was up with that staircase in the family room area. You had made the ‘mistake' of going down there once, and you were quick to be caught by Toriel once you reached the bottom step. What had lied ahead was a dark hallway as purple as the rest of the Ruins, and you were left with such a deep curiosity that it took all your willpower not to go back down there even after Toriel lightly scolded you for it and distracted you with other things. You managed to not give it too much thought after that. 

 

But Toriel was acting strange. She seemed very fidgety and spacy, jumping often when you would try to get your attention. This lasted for a while before she finally got up out of her arm chair hours later, startling you out of your own readings of a monster history book.

 

“Please excuse me my child, I.. have something I must do,” Toriel murmured softly before taking off out of the room, leaving you sitting alone in bewilderment. What just happened? Where was she going?

 

You heard footsteps going down the stairs and it clicked. The basement! You realized that now was your chance to actually go down and see what the hell was going on! You quickly set your book down and got up, darting out of the room and down the stairs as fast as you could.

 

You were met with that eerie violet hallway once more, and your determination flared as you began charging down the hallway. You had been patient for far too long, it was finally time to see what was going on! 

 

You came to a stop when you saw Toriel standing in front of a huge, intimidating door, her paws held up with flames flaring up off of them. She froze when she heard you coming but did not turn around, instead lowering her head and gazing darkly at the ground.

 

“In front of me lies the end of the Ruins, the one way exit to the rest of the Underground,” She started. lowering her hands to her sides. “I am going to destroy it.”

 

Emotions flared in you all at once and you weren't even sure how you felt right now. Were you angry because she kept this hidden from you? Betrayed because she didn't trust you? Scared because she never wanted you leave and never explore the rest of this place?

 

“But.. but why?” Was all you decided to say in response. You felt yourself tense when she finally turned to look at you, her expression dark.

 

“If you leave,” Toriel began, clenching her fuzzy hands in and out of fists, “they, Asgore, everyone.. they will kill you. I can't have that happen to you.”

 

“After all this time, do you not see me as strong enough to take care of myself?” You retorted, your voice raising ever so slightly. 

 

“You think you are strong enough to protect yourself out there..?” Toriel muttered before letting out a huff, “Fine then.”

 

She turned around completely to face you, raising her hands as fire once more flared to life against them. Forget Flowey, she was the scariest thing you’d ever seen in here when she acted like this.

  
“Prove it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. who's ready to finally meet Sans next chapter? ;)


	4. Please Stop (You're Scaring Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight and share one last dance with Toriel, and kindly tell Flowey to fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, sorry for the delay. Ironically I had colorguard tryouts and I felt pretty drained. Plus I haven't been feeling good. But I'm back now!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is kind of.. crappy. I am so bad at explaining things. Oh well.
> 
> Please consider following this fic's tumblr for updates, announcements, any questions, etc.! alltherightmovesfanfic.tumblr.com
> 
> Title song is Control - Halsey

This wasn't anything like any of your previous dances with Toriel. No, this could barely be considered a dance at all.

 

Toriel was being almost ruthless, her flames sweeping and licking all around you while you desperately tried to dance your way around them. Your light blue SOUL pulsed in time with some sort of beat that wasn't there, a beat that knew it didn't belong.

 

You had no idea what you were supposed to do. You didn't have any of your equipment with you (which you were absolutely thankful for, you weren't sure how you would handle the sight of your precious silks being burnt to a crisp) and you had never been in any sort of fucked up situation like this before. So you did the only thing you could think of;

 

“Please stop Toriel! I don't want to fight you!” You cried out, narrowly avoiding some flames coming towards you. It was like no matter where you hopped to Toriel followed along perfectly with her graceful feet, making a scene like this something that could be seen as beautiful if it wasn't for the fact your adoptive mother was trying to kill you.

 

“What are you doing ____?” She hissed irritably at you, throwing a series of fireballs your way. One of them made a direct shot on your arm and you yelped in pain, which caused Toriel to immediately cease her attack only to quickly put up a new one. Yet being hurt like this didn't stop you from again telling her you wouldn't fight, which only furthered her agitation. “Attack or run away!”

 

“No!” You retorted, feeling yourself getting weaker as a few more flames hit your skin. You would definitely be left with a few possibly second-degree burns after this. “You told me yourself, attacking isn't the only option in a fight!”

 

“It is out in the rest of the Underground!” Toriel shot lines of flames that targeted themselves at you, and you narrowly managed to miss them with a well-timed jazz run/hop to the side. “They will show you no mercy!”

 

“If they don’t, then you were right! I'll come back and we can never speak of this again!” You told her, watching each of her feet glide carefully to your invisible quick beat which had somehow been set. “I don't want to leave forever! I don't want to try and get back to the surface! I just want to explore! I want to make new friends!” You nearly collapsed as a ball of fire hit you square in the chest, knocking you back a bit instead. “Mom, please!” 

 

The fire began avoiding you now. Toriel was completely holding herself back, gazing at you with such a pleading gaze that it broke your heart. 

 

“I am sorry my child..” She started, seeming to be choked up on her own words. You were shaking so bad as the burning pains coarsed through your body and you eventually collapsed onto one knee, panting heavily. Toriel ceased her fire altogether and came up to you, kneeling in front of you and putting her arms around you, holding you close. It hurt like all hell but that pain quickly ceased. She was healing you.

 

“The doors out of the Ruins only open one way,” Toriel started, rubbing circles into your back as her healing magic coarsed through your veins. It felt wonderful, and you found yourself leaning more against her and resting your head against her shoulder as you listened to what she had to say. “You will not be able to come back on your own. However, if you choose to return, then call me and tell me.”

 

“Why can't you come with me?” You asked. If you had been looking up you would have noticed the grimace that crossed Toriel’s features but disappeared within a matter of seconds.

 

“Because I just cannot go back there, my child. I hope you understand,” She answered brokenly. No, you didn't understand, but you guessed there was no changing her mind.

 

“I'll call you every day, I promise. I don't want to lose touch with you just because of this,” You murmured, finally starting to feel better enough to stand. You didn't though, you wanted to stay in her arms.

 

“If that is what makes you happy, my child, then alright,” Toriel smiled, hugging you close one more time before moving back and standing up, much to your dismay. She held a hand out and you took it, pulling yourself up.

 

“Come, my child. We must pack your things if you wish to leave. You must be prepared for the harshness of the Underground,” And with that, Toriel led you back through the violet hallway and to the stairs.

 

\------------------

 

Duffel bags packed and ready to go, Toriel lead you back to that door the two of you fought at. Toriel had absolutely insisted you took a few pieces of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and had you bundled up yet didn't tell you why, so here you were sweating your ass off in multiple layers. And yet, that didn't stop you from asking your next question.

 

“Mom, can we dance together? One last time?” You asked shyly, glancing up at her to see her beaming face. 

 

“Of course my child!” She responded happily, making you release a breath you didn't even know you were holding. You set your bags down and opened up your long black bag, pulling out your swing flags but keeping them separate. Shuffling to your other bag now, you pulled out your old phone and went to your music, going through it all before finally choosing a song the two of you liked to dance to. You didn't really have any waltz-like music on your phone so the two of you had experimented before now, eventually landing on a song the two of you could work with. And no, the two of you really didn't need any music to dance properly, but to you it just felt right. The song had a small pause at the beginning before it began but the timing for it was almost coincidentally perfect.

 

You stripped the swing flags and began to set them, one behind you and one behind Toriel, and the two of you took your places in front of one another. You bowed politely to one another (You didn't have to, she’d told you once, but it made dance a lot more proper. Plus, without bowing, it would be very rude if you decided to not finish the dance) and smiled as your SOUL was pulled out, staring at the light blue heart before looking back up at Toriel and seeing the shape of an upside down white heart resonate within her chest. After the bow the song began and you stepped forward, jazz walking gracefully in time with the beat of the song you chose into Toriel’s awaiting arms. Your multiple layers made this slightly awkward but you didn't let that get to you, instead listening to the sound of your SOUL telling you what to do.

 

You placed one hand on her shoulder and lacing your other with one of her hands, her other wrapping loosely around you. As you began to slowly step and spin your SOULs began to glow brighter with each other, pulses of light beating perfectly in time. As the music began to pick up Toriel held you out at arms length and spun you, which you took the chance to break away for a split second to grab your flag before reconnecting with her hand. Using your now free hand you moved the flag, tracing circles against the ground and into the air. Toriel watched you as you spun yourself around while still being latched onto her hand, her crimson gaze so soft and awed as she watched you. No matter how many times the two of you danced, she could never get over just how gracefully and naturally her daughter danced.

 

This continued until the very peak of the song. Your SOULs lit up like lighthouses against the night sky, and you could almost feel your dance styles melding together into one. Toriel picked up the other swing flag you had set for her and your SOULs led you two as you spun together in time, keeping your free arms together as you continued to spin with the intense music. At the most intense moment Toriel dipped you, your flags’ ceasing their moments as the song calmed down before fading into silence. You didn't even notice until now that you had been humming with the music. Once it was over Toriel brought you up and the two of you separated, giving each other a finishing bow before setting your flags down and meeting halfway in a tight embrace. 

 

“Goodbye mom..” You murmured, nuzzling your face against her shoulder before pulling away and looking up at the goat woman. Toriel smiled sadly down at you and reached up, brushing tears from your cheeks. Weird, when had you started crying?

 

“Goodbye my daughter,” She said, making your chest swell with happiness as she moved her hand off your face and backed off. “Please call everyday, and remember that you can always tell me if you want to come home. I'll be waiting.”

 

You nodded and watched as she turned and began to walk away, her sparing one last glance at you before disappearing down the hall. 

 

\------------------

 

With your things packed securely back into their original bags you pushed the door open that Toriel had once been guarding. There was yet another hallway and you sighed before making your way silently down it. The hallway got lighter and lighter as you walked until opening up into another room.

 

An eerily familiar room.

 

You tensed up as you walked through the room, praying there would be no interruptions by a certain flower. Luck was not on your side, it seemed, as a familiar face popped up out of the ground, golden petals ruffling cheerfully.

 

“Well howdy, it's about time! I thought I'd never get to see your face again!” Flowey grinned at you. You huffed. 

 

“Fuck off, I don't have time for you,” You hissed, but he ignored it. You felt confidence budding within you now instead of fear like you’d felt with your first couple of encounters with him. He no longer scared you, he was just a stupid flower.

 

“You’re clever ____, verrry clever. You managed to spare Toriel and even got to share a tender dance with her. How sweet,” He blanched. You felt your breath hitch in your throat; how did he know about that? Had he been watching? “But what do you think is going to happen when you go out there? Do you think you can just prance through the whole Underground and have everyone wrapped around your finger just like you had Toriel? What will you do when you meet a relentless killer? Will you-”

 

“I said fuck OFF!” You growled, clenching your hands into fists as you ran around him, towards the door that led out.

 

“Hey buddy, I wasn't done talking!” Flowey yelled to you but you ignored him, instead pushing open the door and bolting outside.

 

What greeted you was the last thing you ever expected; snow. And trees, lots of trees. You were on a snow covered path surrounded by a wall of trees. Now you understand why Toriel made you bundle up, you thought with a shiver as you began walking down the path. It was so quiet out here, almost too quiet. It set you on edge. You stared at your feet as you trudged through the snow, stepping over a large branch as you came up to it.

 

But not even a few steps after you passed the branch you heard a loud snap, and you turned around to see the branch broken in half as if stepped on. Red flags raised left and right in your brain as you turned and began running, not caring that your equipment bag was hitting against your leg hard and probably leaving bruises. For a moment you were sure you heard footsteps behind you which caused you to panic more and run faster, coming across a bridge with some sort of gate with bars too wide to keep anybody back.

 

As you were about to run onto the bridge you were suddenly frozen in place, magic seeming to be holding you back. You struggled and paniced against your invisible bonds, breathing quickly into an anxiety attack as those footsteps behind you grew louder, stopping once their owner was maybe a foot away.

  
** “human, don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who finally decided to show up
> 
> The song Toriel and reader were dancing to was Please Don't Go by Joel Adams (;
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Spooky Scary Skeletons Send Shivers Down Your Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get spooked by the spooky scary skelebros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gave me so much trouble and I think it's sans's fault
> 
> I realized when I finished the chapter at first that Sans didnt make a bone pun at all, so I fixed that
> 
> I also forgot that I was writing a Dancetale fic and made everything normal before realizing
> 
> Your author Vunde isn't very smart
> 
> (she also likes alliterations)

It took all your willpower not to scream at the top of your lungs. This was it, you realized. You were going to die, and you barely even made it 100 steps out of the Ruins. You felt yourself being let off of the magic but didn't run.

 

If you were going to die, you felt like doing what the monster behind you asked might make your death a little less painful. So, with a shaky sigh, you turned your body to face him. You didn't look at him, instead shutting your eyes tight and extending your hand to meet his.

 

_ Pbbbbbptffff _ …

 

What the fuck.

 

You felt something rubber in the hand you were you holding, and you cracked an eye open. The hand you were clutching onto was clearly made of bone, and that hand had a god damn whoopie cushion tucked against the palm. In front of you was a walking, apparently talking skeleton, who seemed to be your height, maybe an inch shorter. He wore a thin blue sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his skull, and loose sweatpants that reminded you a lot of what hip hop dancers would wear. Maybe that was his dance?

 

Either way, this skeleton was laughing his non-existent (you think) ass off, his free hand coming up to cover his face. You stood there with your mouth agape before his infectious laughter caught onto you and you began snickering, which quickly turned into a full blown laugh. It took the two of you a moment to finally recollect yourselves and you finally released his hand, looking up at him as he sighed amusedly and wiped away a gathering cyan tear in his.. socket. He also had a tint of blue on his cheekbones. Was that a blush? 

 

“heh, the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick never gets old. and your reaction. man, that was the best laugh i've had in awhile,” He chuckled softly, looking up to meet your gaze with that blue tint fading off of his face. His eye sockets were completely black except for two little pinpricks of light serving as his pupils you guessed. You found it strange how you couldn’t see the inside of his skull from his sockets but you decided not to think too much about it. Magic was always the answer. The grin on his face grew wider and he raised a brow-bone(???) at you.

 

“er, like what you see or somethin’?” He chuckled, and you jumped, realizing that you were caught staring. You felt your cheeks grow warm as your blood rushed to your face in a fairly dark blush.

 

“O-Oh gosh, I’m sorry!” You spluttered softly, and the sound of his laughter made you quickly turn your head away and hide against the coat you were wearing.

 

“nah kid, s’all good,” His laughter died down again and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, giving you a wink (somehow). “the name’s sans, by the way. sans the skeleton.” You almost snorted at the fact that his name was a damn font but decided that would be rude and kept quiet.

 

“Ooh, ‘The Skeleton’? Never would have guessed,” You snickered before shaking your head. “Heh, sorry. My name’s ____. Er, ____ The Human,” You puffed your chest out like you were super proud of that “name,” making Sans chuckle once more. You’ve made getting him to laugh your sudden, silent little goal, even though you literally just met him. You could honestly say that you found his laughter endearing. 

 

“i like your sass, kid. you’re alright,” Sans winked, and you raised an eyebrow at his little nickname. You weren’t a kid, dammit.

 

“Why are you calling me that?” You asked him, and at the little confused look that appeared on his face you elaborated, “Why do you call me ‘kid’?” 

 

“s’what i call every new person. that botherin’ you?”

 

“A little bit. I’m 19, dammit. Actually, I might be 20 now. I was in there for quite a few months,” You said, gesturing with your hand behind him where the door to the Ruins lied.

 

“well then, guess i’ll need a new name for ya. for now though, get used to me callin’ ya kid,” He chuckled when you let out a small huff but didn’t respond to that, looking away again. Childish reaction, maybe, but oh well. 

 

“but uh, hey, you’re a human right?” Sans asked you, and when you nodded he snorted softly. “that’s hilarious. you know, i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now but, y’know, i don’t really feel like capturing anybody.” 

 

You tensed up. If he’s supposed to be “on watch” then he’s probably not the only one doing it. If he noticed your sudden tensing he didn’t say anything about it.

 

“now my brother, papyrus..” You couldn’t hold it back, you accidentally snorted when you heard the name of his brother. Of course it’s a fucking font too. His browbone raised again and you shook your head, waving it off and giving him the signal to continue. He gave you another look before finally continuing on, “he’s a human hunting fanatic. actually, i think that’s him over there.”

 

“What-?!” You squeaked and turned around, losing your confident attitude almost immediately and beginning to panic. What would happen if you were found out? Would you be killed on sight? Would you be taken to some sort of prison? Sans was chuckling! Was he amused by the fact you were probably about to die?!

 

“hey, don’t worry about it. papyrus is a real sweetheart, too cool to even hurt a bug. you’ll be fine. here,” He stepped around you through the bridge-gate thing and turned back to you, sending you another wink. “come through here and stand beside me when he gets here. or find a place to hide, if you’re really that scared.”

 

Yeah, you were scared, but you weren’t about to let a stranger see you as a constant scaredy-cat. You stood back up straight and puffed your chest out, shifting your bags on your shoulders. You should really find a place to stop and set the bags down, they were really starting to make your shoulders sore. Giving him a more confident look (although you were sure your eyes were giving away that you were still kind of scared), you stepped through the gate beside him. Once you reached him his grin (which you were sure at this point was permanent, you wondered how much that must suck) widened a little and he continued on down the path. 

 

The path opened up to a larger area with what looked like a station set up in the corner, and some sort of.. lamp? The lamp looked like it could be very conveniently shaped for a child, but alas, you were not a child any longer. You couldn’t hide behind it. You shook the thoughts from your head; no, you weren’t going to hide, you were going to stand right next to Sans, and if you were going to die, you weren’t going to die cowering behind some random object, dammit.

 

Booming footsteps were coming closer from the path up ahead, and with each one your little facade was slowly fading. You slowly set your bags down off of your shoulders as you didn’t know how long you would be standing here and they were really hurting your arms. You noticed Sans eying your bags curiously and almost a little warily, especially your equipment bag, but you didn’t get to ask him why before an equally booming voice was joined with the footsteps, making you jump.

 

“SANS!” Oh dear lord that was a loud voice. It reminded you a little bit of Skeletor, which you would have smiled at if not for the situation at hand. Coming up to the two of you was a much taller skeleton dressed in a fancy white button-up with long black pants and black dance shoes. He looked quite snazzy, you thought, but the dance he probably did wasn’t coming to your mind, it probably wasn’t one you were familiar with. He looked so much more like an anatomically correct skeleton than Sans did.

 

“yeah bro?” God these two were definitely the polar opposites of each other. Sans seemed so much more laid back and casual while Papyrus was loud and seeming to be a lot more outgoing. 

 

“HAVE YOU CAPTURED A HUMAN YET?!?” Papyrus asked, acting as if he didn’t even see you behind Sans. Or maybe he did see you. Could he tell you were a human? 

 

“yeah,” Sans replied, looking back and sending you a wink as if to say he was going somewhere with this.

 

“OH REALLY? WOWIE!” Papyrus perked up, his gaze turning to you with literal sparkles appearing in his eye sockets (which, you noticed, were completely black unlike Sans’s eyes. Well, they were completely black until now). “GUESS THAT’S SETTLED THEN!” And with that, he turned and stomped off excitedly back to where he came from.

 

“well that turned out better than expected,” Sans spoke, glancing back at you. Your jaw had dropped open (again) and you stared at where Papyrus had gone like you had just seen some sort of God in front of you.

 

“That went down so much worse in my head..” You murmured, deciding to just ignore Sans’s amused laugh as you reached up and rubbed your face with a freezing cold hand. This whole day has just been one big rollercoaster, and you felt like you really needed a breather. 

 

“you gettin’ tired, kid? there’s a town up ahead, called snowdin,” You couldn’t hold back the snort. Dangit. “tibia honest, it’s quite a walk, and you’ll run into papyrus most likely on the way, but you should be fine. i’m goin’ on ahead, see ya real soon, kid.”

 

And with that he turned and walked off, in the completely wrong direction.

 

You were about to call out to him and tell him he was going the wrong way, when realization hit you like a sack full of bricks to the head.

  
“Was that a fucking bone pun?!”


	6. Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the delay. Didn't know what to do about this chapter tbh and didn't have too much motivation.
> 
> Sorry it's so short too and that not too much happens, again motivation plus I felt like this was a good stopping point. Something about reader's past is finally coming up, eh?
> 
> This is where the "self-insert" part really comes in
> 
> ALSO PSA PSA
> 
> Please go read my beta reader and moirail's fanfic Pyromantic!! It's a Grillby/Reader about a pyromaniac reader meeting the man of literal fire. I beta read her story and it's really good so far!!
> 
> Chapter title is from Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez

You weren’t walking for very long before you ran into Papyrus again. He was speaking to Sans (Sans had walked in the opposite direction though?) but cut himself off when he realized you were there. 

 

“AHEM! HUMAN!” He called out excitedly, puffing his chest proudly as he faced you. His loud voice made you tense up out of reflex. “YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” Did he just roll the R in great? How the hell did he do that? “WILL STOP YOU!!! AND I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU THEN SHALL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! AND THEN.. THEN..”

 

“Then what..?” You asked hesitantly, gripping onto the string of one of your bags. You saw Sans giving you an odd look but you couldn’t tell what exactly he was thinking. 

 

“WELL.. I’M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, HONESTLY!” Papyrus grinned sheepishly. Well, that’s reassuring. You let out a small sigh, feeling like this was already going horribly wrong. Was it too early to go back to Toriel already? “IN ANY CASE!! CONTINUE.. ONLY IF YOU DARE!! NYEH HEH HEH!” He made little wiggle motions with his fingers before turning and running off down the path. 

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his antics and slowly began walking towards Sans, realizing he had stayed here and was looking directly at you. 

 

“Are you sure he’s really trying to capture me?” You asked him as you got closer, fidgeting your bags around on your shoulders. 

 

“like i said buddy, he couldn’t hurt a fly,” Sans said with a wistful look on his face. You could really see the affection he held for his brother, it was so sweet.

 

“You really care about him, huh?” You smiled, and he nodded. His gaze shifted to your bags for a second before turning back to you.

 

“of course. hey, want me to take at least one of those bags for you? you’ll be walking for a while,” He spoke, eyeing your bags again. You considered your options; trust Sans, which might lead to things getting stolen, or keep your bags with you and have your arms hurt like hell and be weighed down by them.

 

“..Yes, please, if you could,” You said hesitantly, lowering your duffel bag full of essentials off your arm and towards him, which he took. Once he had it secure on his arm the two of you began walking quietly down the path. You were surprised that he was actually sticking with you but you figured it was because he had your stuff.

 

“so,” He suddenly spoke after a few moments of silence, “you got any siblings on the surface?” 

 

Your face must have darkened considerably because his smile shrunk a little and he looked away, “you don’t have to answer that if you don’t-”

 

“Yeah, I do,” You cut him off, figuring he could at least know something. Hey, he might be a stranger, but that doesn’t mean you could be a dick. Plus, what did it matter anyway? You’d probably never see your siblings again and you’d be happy for that. “I’d rather not go too much into detail now but we all uh, really didn’t get along. Everybody thought we were the perfect family but..”

 

“oh,” He mumbled, looking back at you with confusion in his eyesockets. “is it normal for human siblings to not get along?”

 

“Completely normal,” You sighed, averting your gaze down to your equipment bag. There were a few more moments of silence before he was speaking again. 

 

“how many siblings?” Sans asked you curiously, the two of you having stopped at some point. 

 

“Four, three older than me,” You said, messing with your equipment bag’s zipper. “Two of my siblings are fine, mostly just bouts of sibling rivalry, but..” You looked up to meet his gaze, noticing the white pricks of light had dimmed in anticipation. You shook your head, forcing on a smile that didn't quite reach your eyes. “It doesn't really matter now though. Maybe I'll tell you more later or something.”

 

Sans took the time to really look at you. All he could really see of your skin where your hands and face, but those were littered with scars, ranging from small to rather noticeable. You hadn't noticed him observing you before you turned and continued down the path, glancing back at him.

 

“You coming?” You asked, that fake smile falling to a much more real smaller one. He snapped out of his trance and nodded, fixing your bag on his arm as he walked up to join you.

  
What had your family done to you?


	7. You're So Cold (Keep Your Hand In Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing down the path to Snowdin. Dogs, more dogs, puzzles, and panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR PANIC ATTACK!! TAG HAS BEEN ADDED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> here ya go guys, this chapter mainly consists of fluff but reader also panics
> 
> also thank you guys SO MUCH for 100+ kudos and 1100+ hits!! You guys are amazing!!
> 
> chapter title song is So Cold - Breaking Benjamin

You continued down the path with Sans. Nothing much happened between you two after the sibling discussion, the two of you mostly stayed silent. You ran into Papyrus a few more times and each time he had some sort of puzzle for you, but each time he either accidentally gave the answer or it didn't work altogether.

 

You noticed during those times Sans would leave your side and somehow ended up next to Papyrus, not even bothering to set your bag down. Papyrus had never ended up questioning it. You were curious though how he always ended up so freaking quickly next to Papyrus, so you’d asked him about it.

 

“magic,” He’d grinned in response, making you huff softly at the vague answer.

 

This path was much longer than you first thought, you’d realized. You ran into a few little dancing monsters who mostly ignored you (probably because Sans was with you), though there were a few interesting encounters. Like the dog who could only see moving objects.

 

When the two of you had reached him, Sans forced you to freeze as Doggo (Sans had told you his name) peeked out from his own station.

 

“just me, pal,” He’d told the dog monster, who quickly calmed down.

 

“Oh, okay. You smell strange, though. Carry on,” Doggo had huffed, disappearing back into his station. Sans motioned for you to follow him once he was gone, and the two of you carried on.

 

There was also a white dog dressed in armor, which you realized acted a lot more like a normal surface dog than anything. Well, until you realized that its neck was literally growing longer when you had began to pet it. Sans had to physically restrain you from petting it any more.

 

You’d also met a dog couple! Well, kind of. They sniffed you suspiciously and were about to attack when Sans had stopped them by saying you were simply a lost puppy that he was trying to help. The couple had cooed over you for a moment before wishing you luck on returning home and carried on.

 

Honestly, you were so grateful for Sans tagging along. You wondered what might have happened if he hadn't helped you during all this walking. You figure you’d be dead.

 

Back to the present, you were currently trying to figure out a puzzle on ice. Sans said the two of you were getting close to Snowdin, which you were happy about. You were freezing and tired. Unfortunately, luck was not on your side as you ended up slipping too far forward and falling right off the side of the ice into a pit, emitting a scream as you fell right into the snow on a section of ground below.

 

“Fuck this,” You hissed, standing up and brushing yourself off. You wished so badly that you had gotten gloves. Your hands were numb from the cold and your cheeks felt the same. Once the snow was off of you you turned to evaluate where you were, only to find a snow sculpture of a muscular Papyrus and a lump of snow that simply had ‘sans' written on it. The sight of this was so precious, you thought with a grin.

 

“we made these a few days ago,” Came Sans’s deep baritone voice from behind you, causing you to jump and turn quickly (which almost made you fall again). He chuckled and evaluated your state after the fall. “you feelin’ alright, kid?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine,” You said, your voice clearly shaking. Even all these layers of clothing didn't stop the cold from seeping through to your skin. You rubbed your hands together to try to create some sort of heat from the friction. “Just.. cold.”

 

You were surprised when Sans suddenly stepped forward and cupped his hands around yours. You had expecting freezing cold bone and while you definitely felt bone, his hands were warm and felt amazing on your own numb hands. He kept them there for a while before slowly letting them go, watching as you shoved your hands into your pockets to try and conserve the warmth.

 

“feel better now? you looked pretty chilled to the bone,” He asked, and you nodded, looking down and choosing to simply ignore the damn pun. You were pretty sure that your face was bright red at this point since you started to feel heat in your cheeks.

 

“Yeah, um, Sans..?” You started, making him perk up. “Thank you for uh, sticking around with me. I probably would have fucked up at this point and probably got myself killed if it weren't for you so um, yeah.. thanks,” You ended awkwardly, refusing to meet his gaze. He chuckled at how shy you were being, which only embarrassed you further.

 

“heh, it's snow problem buddy,” He winked, making you laugh gently as he began backing up towards the slope that led back upwards. “puzzle’s been solved for you. i wonder who did it.”

 

You stuck your tongue out at him. “I could have figured it out on my own!” You said with playful anger in your tone,  causing him to laugh and wink at you again as you ran to catch up to him.

 

And while you walked back up, you remembered the feeling of his warm, bony hands against your cold skin.

 

You began to wish he hadn't of let go.

 

\----------------------

 

“Hey Sans..”

 

“yes?”

 

“Every monster dances, I was told. What’s your dance?”

 

Pause. “heh, uh, i don't dance, kid. not every monster dances.”

 

That was absolute bullshit, and you shot him a look that told him you knew it was bullshit, but if he noticed it he was completely ignoring you.

 

\----------------------

 

There were dogs absolutely everywhere, you realized. Not even a long walk later (if you didn't count stopping and looking at all of the snow poffs. Hey, you even found 30 GOLD in one!) you ran into a small looking white dog buried in a snow poff.

 

You gasped and knelt down to it. “Oh my gosh, you’re adorable! Hello there-”

 

The dog stood up. It was huge, towering two feet over you. You decided to completely ignore Sans’s bustle of laughter behind you.

 

Fuck this.

 

\----------------------

 

“AH, HUMAN! BEHOLD, THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DEADLY CHALLENGE YET! BEHOLD!”

 

You were standing now on a rope bridge, staring down below at the huge drop to the rest of this part of the Underground. Though you weren't usually afraid of heights, this sight of this on a freaking thin rope bridge was absolutely terrifying. You forced yourself to look up at Papyrus though, seeing Sans beside him with your bag. He was giving you an unreadable expression.

 

“THE DEADLY GAUNTLET OF TERROR!”

 

Weapons of all kind appeared around you, ranging from spike balls to a flamethrower and.. a small dog?

 

What's with all the dogs?

 

Nevertheless, the weapons sent you into a state of panic and you tried to back up as quickly as you could, only for your equipment bag to get caught between two ropes and cause you to fall backwards. The rope bridge was swinging around wildly, only furthering your panic as you tried to get your precious equipment back up.

 

It was strange. One second you were panicking on a swinging rope bridge hanging on for dear life, the next you feel nothing, and the next after that you are sitting in the snow with Sans beside you and Papyrus kneeling in front of you.

 

“S-SANS! I THINK I BROKE THE HUMAN!” He wailed, making you shrink back and try to get away. You could feel tears dripping down your face. _Getawaygetawaygetaway_ -

 

“hey, hey, it's alright buddy. breathe. breathe with me,” Sans’s deep baritone voice cut you from your thoughts. Your hand was taken and placed onto Sans’s chest, and you couldn't help but wonder why a skeleton would need to breathe. You found it calming though, and attempted to steady your breathing to breathe in time with him.

 

Your other hand was taken as well and you saw that hand get placed onto Papyrus’s chest. He was trying to copy Sans’s attempts to calm you. Even though he put you through all these puzzles which could potentially harm you, he seemed to genuinely care about you. It was so sweet.

 

You managed to calm yourself enough to finally copy their breathing. Papyrus seemed so happy when you managed to calm down, and he cupped the hand of yours he was holding with both of his.

 

“HUMAN, I AM SORRY!” He said, but seeing you flinch, he frowned and quieted his voice. “I did not mean to scare you like that! Please accept my sincerest apologies!” His voice now was more like a loud whisper.

 

You couldn't be mad at this skeleton. He was such a sweetheart and he really did seem sorry about it. “I-It’s okay Papyrus. I'm alright now, I know you didn't mean to freak me out.”

 

You swore you could feel Sans untense, and you realized he still had your hand. He seemed to realize this and finally set your hand down. With one hand free you reached up, wiping the tears off of your face.

 

Papyrus beamed at you accepting his apology and he stood up, gently pulling you up too since he still had your hand. “WELL THEN, HUMAN, CONSIDER THIS A DRAW OF SORTS, NYEH HEH! I SHALL SEE YOU WHEN YOU DECIDE TO FACE ME IN A FORMAL DANCE OFF!” And with that the taller skeleton brother dropped your hand and ran off, leaving you there trying to comprehend what just happened.

 

You really have to dance off with him, huh? Would it be anything like your fight with Toriel, or would it be more like just simple dancing? Also, how in the world did you suddenly appear right next to them?!

 

You turned to ask Sans these questions but he was gone.

 

Weird.

 

\----------------------

 

You walked down the rest of the snowy path and almost cried when you finally saw what looked like a small village, with a sign hanging on the trees.

  
Welcome to Snowdin.


	8. Somewhere Between The Sacred Silence And Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call to mother and some exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just setup. The Papyrus dance off will probably be after the next chapter. Probably. Depends on how much I write for the next chapter. 
> 
> I think I miiiight be coming up with a plot for this??? Miiiiiiiiiight?? Something's brewing in my brain finally it's just in the alpha stages right now. 
> 
> Go give my beta reader pixelatedProblem's story Pyromantic some love, you won't regret it (;
> 
> Chapter title song is Toxicity - System Of A Down

You definitely were not ready to face Papyrus quite yet. Instead, you found the joint inn and shop and quickly went into the Inn. The bunny monster running the Snowed Inn (ha, ha) kindly gave you a room in exchange for 80 GOLD (Toriel sent you off with quite a lot of money, thankfully). You went up to your room and set your equipment bag down.

 

Surely Papyrus wouldn't mind you resting for at least a day, right? That panic attack had left you exhausted, but you knew you should stop by the shop and stock up on some food. 

 

You checked your equipment bag for a second before realizing Sans still had your duffel bag. Shit! You shot back up and were about to leave before you noticed something on the bed; your duffel bag.

 

The fuck? How..?

 

You decided it was in everyone’s best interest if you just didn't question it and instead went over to the bag, taking out clothing that you could change into later after your look around the town along with your phone charger and both of your phones. Picking up your monster phone, you dialed Toriel’s number and put it to your ear. It didn't take but two rings before Toriel picked up.

 

“Hello? This is Toriel!” Came the goat woman’s kind voice through the speaker, making you smile calmly as you sat on the bed.

 

“Hey mom, it's ____! I just made it to Snowdin,” You said to her, fiddling with your jacket.

 

“That's wonderful, my daughter! You're not.. hurt, are you?” Toriel asked, her voice taking on a dangerous tone that spoke that people would be harmed if she found out you were hurt. 

 

“No, no, don't worry mom! I actually made some.. friends!” You grinned, hesitating at calling them friends because you really hadn't known them for long. Oh well, it wasn't like it was hurting anybody, plus they kind of did feel like friends to you already. “If it wasn’t for them I probably would have gotten myself hurt by now, though not by anybody willingly aiming to hurt me. Honestly, all of the monsters I've met so far mostly seemed curious of me,” Welllll that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

 

If Toriel had noticed your hesitation at calling Sans and Papyrus your friends then she made no comment on it. “Well that's great! I am so glad to hear your exploration is going great so far. If anything does happen, though..”

 

“I know, I know, I can call and come back to you,” Your smile turned lopsided even though she couldn't see it. “I'm actually going to go now, though. Gonna stop by the shop to stock up on food.”

 

“Alright, my daughter. Take care, be safe!”

 

“I will, bye mom!” And with that, you hung up and stuffed your monster phone back into your duffel bag. You stood up off the bed and made your way out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the inn, going next door to where the joint shop was located.

 

\---------------------

 

Now stocked up on food and especially lots of cinnamon bunnies, you took the bag up to your room in the inn and set them down before going out to explore the small town. 

 

The only word you could think of that could perfectly describe this place was ´quaint.´ It was a small, cute little village, and you could see many kinds of monsters running around. You noticed almost all the monsters in this area were covered in fur, which made a lot of sense. There were bunnies and (surprise!) more dogs, though you saw a bear and a little reptilian child (you assumed) as well. You saw what you assumed was a restaurant (a bar maybe?) right past the shop/inn, and decided to check it out whenever you could get the chance. There was a large tree square in the center of the town, where a few people were gathered and were dancing with each other. The different dance styles of each monster each seemed to mix perfectly, and it was quite the sight to see. You think this different arrange of dances in one spot would be hard to watch but it just felt.. right. 

 

You considered joining in, but you decided against it. You felt like you just didn’t belong in this place, being of an entirely different species. Did all of the monsters know about humans? If they saw you, would everyone try to attack you? The inn and shop keepers didn’t attack you, and nobody else has so far in this town, so maybe not everyone knew what a human looked like. If that was true, you were extremely thankful for it. 

 

As you walked past the group dance around the tree you saw a house that really stood out among the rest you passed. It was a two story and covered in Christmas lights, giving it a colorful vibe that made you smile. You noticed two mailboxes, one completely clean and the other cluttered with way too much mail. Was this Sans and Papyrus’s house? Going closer to the mailboxes and looking at the names you noticed on them confirmed you were right. 

 

“you already snooping through our mail?” You heard a familiar voice say behind you, causing you to jump and fall back ungracefully into the snow on your butt. Shiiiit, that’s freezing. You glared up at the offending smaller skeleton brother, who had begun chuckling pretty hard.

 

“You're an ass,” You huffed irritably at Sans, standing up and brushing the snow off of yourself. 

 

“can’t be what i don’t have,” He grinned, and you had to take a moment to really process that before your cheeks reddened in embarrassment and a bit of anger. This caused him to laugh harder, amusement flickering in the white lights of his eye sockets. “anyway kid, i was wonderin’ if you wanted to join me at grillby’s. good place, good food.”

 

“Is that that restaurant back there?” You asked curiously, pointing your thumb behind you towards where you’d seen that place that looked like some sort of bar. He nodded, and you smiled. “Alright, sure. I’m down for some food.”

 

“great, you’re paying,” He said, and at the pouty face you put up, he chuckled and shook his head, holding his hand out. “kidding, let’s go. i know a shortcut.”

 

“But it’s just a short walk over there..?” You asked, confusion blossoming on your face as you took his hand.

  
“close your eyes, kid,” Sans grinned almost mischievously, and before you could even question what was going on, everything seemed to suddenly disappear around you as the world went black.


	9. Hating Convention, Hating Pretension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you casually hang out with Sans at Grillby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, sorry for the wait. I'm pretty sure I hinted that this chapter would be out quickly but uh.. that didn't happen. Test anxiety and all that got to me. Sorry. I'm shooting for at least once a week now.
> 
> A future plot has been completely thought of! I'm super excited to start writing it even though it's going to be a looong time before it comes up.
> 
> Coming up with a title for this chapter was a bitch. I'm still not happy with it but whatever.
> 
> Guess what's happening next chapter? ;)
> 
> Chapter title song is La Vie Boheme - Rent

It felt like everything had just disappeared within a split second. When you tried to open your eyes you saw nothing, not even Sans, all you saw was a space blacker than black.

 

And then, it was over. And you were in front of the restaurant you had seen earlier. You felt disoriented, but it didn’t stop you from turning around and grabbing tightly onto Sans’s shoulders.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” You demanded, eyes flaring as you stared him down. You weren’t angry, you were just confused and determined to find out what he just did. Was that teleportation?

 

“heh, uh..” Sans was sweating. How? “guess you could say i know a few shortcuts?”

 

“Holy shit,” You muttered in awe, letting your brain comprehend what you just heard. You were pretty sure your eyes had literal stars in them. “You can teleport! That’s so cool! Magic is so freaking awesome!” You laughed excitedly.

 

“‘s pretty convenient, yeah,” Sans chuckled, reaching up and taking your hands off his shoulders. Whoops, you didn't realize you were still gripping him. You gave him a sheepish smile which just brought another huff of laughter off of him. “icy you’re having fun but, uh, i’m hungry and you look pretty chilled to the bone.”

 

“Lame, you already used that one.”

 

“can't all be winners,” He shrugged as he went towards the door, opening it up and holding it for you. Aw, what a gentleman. As soon as you walked into the restaurant an immediate warmth swept over your chilled skin. Man, you’d been colder than you thought. There were monsters of all different shapes and sizes, and all of the dog monsters you’d met on the path were even there! They all seemed to be playing cards off to one side off the place. You saw a large stage next to the bar with a jukebox, and a neon sign over it reading “Grillby’s.”

 

You followed Sans quietly to the bar and sat down on the stool next to the one he sat in, causing a large _pfffhhhhrrrrrp_ to erupt from under you. You couldn't even laugh this time, you just let out a sigh and buried your face in your hands. The rest of the bar was completely unaffected by this.

 

“Was that necessary?” You asked Sans as he laughed beside you.

 

“huh, better watch out next time. some weirdo likes to leave those in the seats,” He snickered, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyesocket as you glanced back up at him.

 

“Hm, I wonder what bonehead would do that,” You huffed, making him laugh harder. You looked around more while he took the time to calm down, your gaze falling curiously on the stage. You wondered if they did dance offs here for fun.

 

“so, kid,” Sans started once he was finally back to normal, making your gaze snap back to him. You noticed how he kept switching between calling you ‘kid' and ‘buddy.’ You silently wondered why, but figured it was just a habit he couldn’t get out of. “waddaya want? you want fries, a burger..?”

 

“You,” You said without skipping a beat, before you realized what you just said and your face turned an embarrassing shade of red. Pickup lines and all that had been your jam with your best friend back on the surface, and so when opportunities arose you took them. You held back your laughter as you turned to face him, shooting him finger guns and a stupid grin. The look on his face was priceless, it looked like the gears were turning in his skull before he finally realized and, holy shit, his entire face turned a nice shade of cyan. That was definitely a blush.

 

And it was the cutest fucking thing you’d ever seen.

 

Now you really couldn't hold back your laughter, throwing your head back as you laughed so hard you nearly cried. “I-I’m sorry, oh my goodness. Pickup lines were my jam back on the surface, old habits die hard,” You snickered, feeling certain that your entire face was as red as a strawberry. “Fries sound great right now though.”

 

It took Sans a moment to gather himself before he coughed and rubbed his face. The blush was fading from his face finally and he chuckled quietly, giving you a look.

 

“tibia honest bud, you really took me by surprise there,” He grinned before leaning over and looking past you, waving down somebody. The bartender, you assumed. “hey grillbz, two orders of fries please!”

 

You looked back to see who he was talking to but whoever it was was already gone through the door to the kitchen. Eh, you’d see them later.

 

It barely took a minute before a plate of fries was set down in front of the two of you, making you look up in surprise because damn that had been fast. You were even more surprised when you saw who the bartender was; he was a literal man of fire dressed in a tuxedo. You were enamored by the flames flickering up from his head, and you briefly wondered if touching him would burn you.

 

“hey bud, i know grillbz is hot but it's rude to stare,” Sans said beside you, making you jump and look away from them in embarrassment.

 

“Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!” You squeaked, hearing a chuckle come from the flaming man. It sounded like fire crackling.

 

“ _It’s alright_ ,” He said, his voice quiet and almost wispy. “ _Please enjoy the food._ ” And with that he walked away, going to tend to more customers.

 

You looked up once he was gone and sighed, your mind being brought back to the surface. You had thoughts again of your best friend, your gaze softening a bit.

 

“you look like you got a lot on your plate,” Sans snapped you out of your thoughts while simultaneously pushing his plate closer for emphasis on his pun, making you snort. “wanna talk about it?”

 

“Just.. Seeing him reminded me of my best friend Phire on the surface,” You started, looking up at the ceiling as you spoke. “She was absolutely obsessed with fire. People referred to her as a pyromaniac but she didn't like that term. She’d probably faint if she met him,” You laughed, gesturing over towards where Grillby was with your head.

 

“you missin’ the surface?” Sans asked you curiously, pushing the ketchup over to you in a silent way of asking if you want any. When you shook your head no, he grinned and popped open the lid. “more for me then,” He said before he opened his mouth and downed the fucking bottle of ketchup.

 

“Okay seriously, what the fu- You know what, nevermind. I should know better than to ask at this point,” You huffed and shook your head, reaching down and taking a fry, plopping it in your mouth. Hot, but absolutely delicious. “As for your question..? I miss my best friend, but hell no I don't miss the surface. I love it so much more down here.”

 

He made a noise of acknowledgement but didn't respond, leaving the two of you to sit in silence. You tried to look over to see how exactly he was eating but it just seemed like the food was instantly disappearing in his mouth. It was the weirdest thing.

 

Eventually the two of you finished your fries. Sans turned to you as soon as his were gone, giving you a serious look. “so, you're going to be dancing off with my bro soon.”

 

“Yeah..?” You said softly, averting your attention to him as you dabbed a napkin on your face.

 

“i know he can be a bit much and he will try to fight you, but he really is a good person, and-”

 

“Sans,” You started, cutting him off. “Are you afraid I'll try and hurt your brother? Because I wouldn't ever dream of it. He’s a sweetheart. You won't have to worry about me trying to fight back.”

 

He breathed an audible sigh of relief and visibly relaxed, the prinpricks of light in his eyesockets looking towards the floor for a second before turning back to you. “thanks,” Was all he found himself saying, making you smile.

 

“You're welcome,” you grinned, beginning to reach down to your pocket to pull out some GOLD for your food. But before you could get your hand off the table Sans’s hand stopped it, holding it there.

 

“put it on my tab, grillbz!” He called out, said flaming bartender nodding in response.

 

“But-” You began to protest but Sans shook his head, taking his hand away.

 

“no buts. now you better get prepared to face my bro,” He smiled, getting off of his stool and backing up.

 

“..Tell him I'll face him in a few hours. I want to rest first,” You said softly, getting out of your own stool.

 

“can do,” He said. You turned around to thank him, but he had already teleported away. Huffing in frustration, you pulled out some GOLD from your pocket and put it on the bar.

 

“Take my money anyway please. Thank you for the food!” You called out to Grillby, turning and walking out of the bar.

 

\-------------------

 

A good few hour nap later and you were walking out of the inn, equipment bag slung over your shoulder. You walked quietly down the path that led out of Snowdin, figuring Papyrus would be waiting there since he didn't give you a specific place.

  
Time for a dance off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's best friend is actually the reader from pixelatedProblem's story Pyromantic! The reader was only named for this story's purpose, in Pyromantic the reader isn't actually named.
> 
> And no, as funny as it would be, Phire isn't pronounced fire. It's pronounced Fee-ray.


	10. One Of Us Is Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance battle with Papyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO LARGER THAN LIFE BY THE BACKSTREET BOYS FOR THIS CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY.
> 
> okay wow it's the big chapter one-o and it's the big dance battle. I really hope you guys like it, I spent a long time with this chapter. I rewrote so many parts multiple times but I think I finally got it.
> 
> Also, it's extra long for you nerds since I took so long on it. My limit for a chapter is a minimum of 1,000 words and a maximum of around 1,500 or so. This chapter is over 3000 words long.
> 
> Also, please excuse any errors. I didnt make my beta reader look over this because she hasn't been feeling good so I just read over this like a million times.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> Chapter title song is You're Going Down - Sick Puppies

Thankfully, you were correct as to where Papyrus would be waiting. The path was growing foggier yet you could see the outline of Papyrus within the fog, who seemed to be tapping his foot impatiently before he noticed you and perked up.

 

“AH, HUMAN! I HAVE BEEN WAITING EAGERLY FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!” He exclaimed happily, his scarf blowing around in the wind. How the hell was there wind down here? How the hell was there weather at all? How-

 

“PREPARE YOURSELF, HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU! THIS WILL BE NO ORDINARY DANCE OFF. THIS WILL BE.. A DANCE BATTLE!”

 

You snapped out of your thoughts, feeling something in your chest itch with anxiety and knew it was your SOUL. You set down your equipment bag and opened it up, pulling out your six foot long pole for this. You knew that he would try to attack you and you were nervous about damaging the silk as it was your favorite, but you didn't have much of a choice. Once it was out you backed off from your bag and looked up at Papyrus, noticing that the weird fog had lifted. Had it only been there to create some sort of unnecessary tension?

 

You saw Papyrus eyeing your flag curiously, seeming awed by the multicolored silk.

 

“HUMAN, MIGHT I ASK WHAT.. EXACTLY THIS IS?” He asked, coming a little closer to you. You grinned, his curiousness making you a little less nervous.

 

“It's a flag, I use it for my dancing. Called colorguard,” You smiled, hesitating for a moment before holding the flag out. “You can look at it, just be careful with it,” It’s funny, you would never dare to let anybody touch your precious flags back on the surface.

 

Papyrus took the flag from your hands and was carefully analyzing it, running his bony fingers across the smooth silk with such bright-eyed curiosity. It was adorable. He seemed to get tired of looking at the silk after a moment and started looking carefully at the metal pole, acting as if he was analyzing how heavy it felt in his hands. Eventually he seemed satisfied and gave it back to you.

 

“PUT THIS AWAY, HUMAN. I WOULD BE DEVASTATED IF I WERE TO DAMAGE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SILK!” He told you, the look on his face absolutely insisting you do this.

 

“B-But I can't really dance without it-” You started to complain, but he put a finger against your lips to hush you.

 

With his free hand, he began to construct something out of his magic. It was a long bone roughly the same length and width of your normal pole. Once it was made he placed it into your hand not holding onto your normal six foot pole. It even weighed surprisingly the same as your own pole, maybe a little lighter. It could still work though.

 

“HERE YOU GO, HUMAN! YOU CAN USE THIS!” He grinned, backing away from you now and watching you eagerly. Slowly, you set the bone down before turning to your equipment bag, rolling up and putting away your normal pole. You picked back up the bone and moved away from the bag, starting to twirl it around to see how it felt for you. It was odd at first but you were quickly getting used to it. It felt surprisingly natural in your hands; you wondered if the magic was what was causing this feeling.

 

When you looked at Papyrus he seemed almost entranced watching you, the little stars that had been his eyes before appearing again. You continued twirling for a moment before you felt you had enough practice with it and stopped, examining it. You saw a faint glow of orange surrounding it. You figured it was just the color of his magic.

 

“YOU LOOKED QUITE GRACEFUL, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IMPRESSED!” He called out to you, making a happy warmth flood to your cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Papyrus. Although, I’m sure my dancing could never compare to yours,” You affirmed. He puffed his chest out proudly at this.

 

“NOBODY CAN COMPARE TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BUT ALTHOUGH I’VE NOT SEEN YOU REALLY DANCE TO MUSIC YET, I CAN SAY THAT YOU COME VERY CLOSE TO BEING AS GREAT AS ME ALREADY!” Papyrus boasted, your cheeks flushing again. Man, you’ve never blushed so much in your life compared to today.

 

“Why thank you, Papyrus,” You chuckled, twisting the bone around in your hands. “Well, I’ve never actually been in a dance battle before now. Would you mind explaining how this will go down?”

 

“OF COURSE!” He yelled, seeming absolutely delighted to be teaching you these things. “YOU SEE, HUMAN, IN A DANCE BATTLE, THE TWO COMPETING AGAINST ONE ANOTHER SIMPLY TAKE TURNS AND DANCE UNTIL ONE FALLS FROM EXHAUSTION! AND UNLIKE A NORMAL DANCE OFF, ATTACKS CAN BE USED TO WEAKEN YOUR OPPONENT FASTER WHEN IT IS THEIR TURN DANCING! ” Papyrus explained and paused, as if wondering if there was anything he was forgetting.

 

“Is there any music that goes with it or no? Should I play music on my phone..?” You asked him, which caused him to perk up.

 

“AH RIGHT, MUSIC! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT MUSIC, HUMAN, FOR WHEN IT IS YOUR TURN YOUR SOUL WILL ACTUALLY PLAY ITS OWN MUSIC TO GO ALONG WITH YOUR DANCE!” He clapped his hands together. So.. your soul was just going to casually play music to go with your dance style? That was.. actually pretty cool. You wondered if it would play music you knew or just throw something together. You figured it was the former.

 

“NOW THEN, HUMAN! LET US TAKE OUR PLACES AND BEGIN THIS BATTLE ONCE AND FOR ALL!” Papyrus called out excitedly, backing away entirely to create some space between the two of you. You breathed in nervously and looked at the bone created for you, praying to what/whoever was above that this would not result in you dying. Couldn't you all just be friends?

 

Once your places were taken, the two of you initiated the start of the dance battle by taking your bows. This caused your cyan SOUL to be pulled out of your chest, and his own white inverted SOUL resonated in front of him. As soon as his soul was out you began to hear Latin-esq music from seemingly nowhere, leaving you awestruck as you listened. SOULs were so fucking cool.

 

You didn't get much time to be awed before Papyrus began to dance, coming to you and grabbing your free hand, pulling you near him and almost forcing you into dancing with him. You had expected him to immediately make your dancing intense, but he seemed to be almost easing you into this, allowing you to get used to his dance style. It was awkward at first because you were still holding onto the long bone given to you, yet by some miracle you were able to fall into some strange rhythm with him. You noted some sort of confused look on his face, as if he was expecting you to try to attack him like you were supposed to. But you just couldn't find it in your heart to hurt him, especially not after you promised Sans you wouldn't.

 

Speaking of him, you swore you could feel somebody watching you intensely from somewhere, though you couldn't take your attention off of Papyrus to really see who it was.

 

Eventually Papyrus let you go and grinned expectantly at you. You took this as your cue that it was your turn and you backed off, readying the bone in your hand. But, you couldn't start. There was something wrong..

 

Your SOUL was not playing music.

 

Or maybe it was trying, because there were sounds coming from it that were too mixed up in sound and beat to even be considered dancing music. Papyrus noticed this and immediately stopped, tilting his head.

 

“IS THIS.. NORMAL COLORGUARD MUSIC?” He asked you. Your teeth grit in anxious frustration.

 

“No, uh..” You paused, trying to come up with some sort of reason. “Does the SOUL try to play music you've heard before or does it throw something together?”

 

“GENERALLY IT PLAYS MUSIC IT HAS HEARD BEFORE,THOUGH THERE ARE SOME CASES OF ONE’S SOUL PLAYING NEW MUSIC. THAT’S USUALLY WITH CHILDREN THOUGH,” He explained, scratching his skull in confusion and thought.

 

The more you listened, the more you realized all the music it was trying to play were songs you recognized. It was switching genres like crazy, you noted. That's when it clicked.

 

“I think.. I think it’s confused,” You murmured, making Papyrus perk up. “Colorguard can actually dance to quite a few different genres of music and still make it work.”

 

It seemed to start slowing down the switching of songs before finally, finally resting on one. One you knew quite damn well and making you grin.

 

“I think it’s done. Let’s get this show back on the road!” You called out, suddenly feeling extremely pumped up with the choice of song. Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, and you noticed he raised his hands up. A smaller bone conjured in his hands. Right, you still had to watch for that.

 

_I may run and hide_   
_When you're screamin' my name, alright_   
_But let me tell you now_   
_There are prices to fame, alright_

 

Your mind flooded with a routine to the song and you began spinning, not doing much of anything intense yet to work your way into this. It wasn't much into the second verse before Papyrus began sending magical attacks your way, simply single bones rising from the ground and slowly coming towards you as well as a few conjured from his hands. With as slow as they were moving it was easy to simply sidestep out of the way of them, though you knew you needed to keep your guard up.

  
_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

 

You finished the verse with a pop toss (as good as you could manage with the bone, since there was no silk to help the bone move slower in the air) and another sidestep to dodge more bones before the music shifted back to Papyus’s music. Now, you realized that in the background of his song there was a bit of a pop beat that sounded like it was from your SOUL’s choice of music. It was an odd mix, one you hardly considered, but it strangely sounded.. right.

 

And now you realized, just like your last dance with Toriel, that there was a repetition of sorts now going on. You were brought back to Papyrus to continue your guys’ dance, which you noticed that Papyrus was now starting to not hold back on. He was making you follow his lead in quick, small movements, which were beginning to already tire you a little. But you felt a bit of determination rising in your chest, a determination to keep going no matter what.

 

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_   
_How your love's affecting our reality_   
_Every time we're down_   
_You can make it right_   
_And that makes you larger than life_

 

It was once more your turn, and just like him you were beginning to put more effort into your twirling than the first time. Papyrus sent more bone attacks your way, bones which you realized were moving faster and surprisingly in time with the music. You were able to dodge almost all of them, though one smacked right against your spinning bone and caused it to awkwardly jerk in your hands, making you falter and attempt to recover. Thankfully your turn had ended right about then, and again you were joining Papyrus in his own dancing.

 

His bone attacks mixed in with his dancing were starting to tire him out, you noticed. At least you weren't the only one. By this point your guys’ turns were beginning to last longer and were quickly growing more and more intense. You wondered how much longer you would last.

 

_Looking at the crowd_   
_And I see your body sway, c'mon_   
_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon_   
_Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_   
_How your love's affecting our reality_   
_Every time we're down_   
_You can make it right_   
_And that makes you larger than life_

 

It was getting hard for you to keep up with the bones he sent flying your way as well as your dancing. A few times you were smacked in the legs and arms, even once in the stomach, though you were quick to recover from this and keep going. Let nothing or nobody stop you from dancing, that was the motto you always lived by.

 

Your turn ended. Papyrus’s began again.

 

“NYEH.. HEH.. YOU ARE DOING AN OUTSTANDING JOB, HUMAN!” He spoke as he led you in his dance, although focusing on the movements and listening to him at the same time was pretty hard. He was sounding pretty tired out, though.

 

“HOWEVER, I SHALL NOT GIVE UP JUST YET! FOR I STILL HAVE A FEW TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE, INCLUDING MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

 

Eventually his turn ended, and you expected it to transition into your turn like normal before something stopped you.

 

Your SOUL turned a royal blue color, and you found yourself being dragged down to the ground as if gravity had suddenly become stronger. It threw you off and caused you to not see what was happening, which caused a bone to smack right into your head. Fuck, that hurt.

 

“YOU’RE BLUE NOW! THAT’S MY ATTACK!”

 

_All of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_   
_How your love's affecting our reality_   
_Every time we're down_   
_You can make it right_   
_And that makes you larger than life_

 

You forced yourself to stand and continue spinning your bone, but holy fuck if it didn't suddenly make everything ten times harder. More and more bones were thrown, now mainly on the ground, which you somehow kept managing to dodge by jumping. Your legs were shaking but you’d be damned if you let this stop you. Thankfully once your turn ended the magic was let up off of your SOUL so that you could dance with Papyrus, who looked equally as exhausted as you were. All this magic use must really be affecting him. You noted that most likely with the length of the turns, the next turn would be your last for your song. Would that mean the end of the dance battle?

 

“PREPARE YOURSELF, HUMAN, FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

 

The magic was put back on your SOUL, though this time you were prepared for it. Your turn.

 

“HERE IT COMES!” He yelled out, making you freeze in anticipation.

 

_Yeah, every time we're down_   
_Yeah, you can make it right_   
_Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life_

 

...nothing? Instead, you caught sight of a small white dog chewing on a bone, making you laugh softly as Papyrus began chasing after it, demanding his bone back.

 

“NYEH, NEVER MIND THEN! HERE IS, INSTEAD, A TOTALLY NORMAL ATTACK!” He yelled irritably.

 

Your last turn consisted of more dodging than dancing. By now you were seriously wondering if Papyrus was still holding back on you or not. Holy hell you were exhausted, though so was Papyrus. He was throwing bones left and right which were getting increasingly harder to jump over, though you saw him make a bunch of shapes with some of the bones, even spelling out “COOL DUDE.” That one made you laugh a little.

 

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_   
_How your love's affecting our reality_   
_Every time we're down_   
_You can make it right_

 

Papyrus sent out one last attack, which you knew for certain you could not simply jump over. It was a forest of bones nearly as tall as the ceiling of the cavern, and you stopped dancing entirely as you were sent into a wave of panic. What the hell were you supposed to do? You sure as hell couldn't dodge this, and you were doing so well. Was this how you were going to die?

 

_And that makes you larger_

But before you could question what you were going to do any further you were suddenly enveloped in a blue glow and lifted up over the sea of bones, making you scream in surprise as you flew above the mass. You looked around before seeing a shape off in the distance, the silhouette of someone with a hand raised up. You could see a faint glow coming from that hand and somewhere on their head, from an eye maybe?

 

_That makes you larger_

 

You didn't get much time to ponder this before you made it over the mass and were going downward towards an amazed Papyrus. Your song was ending, now was the time to make a flawless ending with it.

 

_That makes you larger than life_

 

You dropped and landed gracefully in front of Papyrus on your own two feet and you bowed, the blue glow having lifted from your body. You were panting and your legs were shaking, but you realized with a start that holy shit, you had just lived through your first dance battle. You looked up at Papyrus to see he was just as, if not even more exhausted than you were.

 

“HUMAN, IT IS CLEAR THAT.. THAT I CANNOT DEFEAT YOU IN THIS DANCE BATTLE. I DECLARE YOU THE WINNER. END THIS AS YOU WISH,” He panted before dropping down on one knee, lowering his head. Was he expecting you to hurt him, maybe even fucking kill him for this?! You debated on your choice of action before kneeling in front of him.

 

And planting a tiny kiss on the top of his skull in a truce.

 

He shot up once you had moved away and let out a “NYEH?!” in surprise, his cheeks flushing a dark orange in shock. Aw, that was adorable, you thought with a small laugh as you stood back up. You were starting to feel a little lightheaded.

 

“HUMAN, I.. ER..” He paused as if his brain could no longer compute, seeming to be trying to figure out the right words to say. “GOSH, THE DATING HANDBOOK SAYS NOTHING ABOUT THIS SITUATION,” He squeaked nervously. It took you all of your willpower not to laugh.

 

“How about instead of me being the winner, we call this a tie. Deal?” You smiled, holding out your hand. Huh, when had the magical bone you were using for your dance disappeared?

 

Papyrus seemed to be seriously considering his options, staring intensely at your hand before making his decision. He raised his own gloved hand and grabbed yours, shaking it in confirmation.

 

“DEAL. NOW, HUMAN, AS THE KIND AND GENEROUS SKELETON THAT I AM, I MUST ASK YOU. DO YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY? MY BROTHER AND I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO LET YOU SLEEP ON OUR COUCH! I KNOW THAT THE INN CAN BE PRETTY EXPENSIVE!” He suggested excitedly, letting go of your hand. You sputtered for a second, not knowing how to answer his question.

 

“O-Oh gosh Papyrus, I don't really know. I really wouldn't want to intrude or be a burden-”

 

“NONSENSE, HUMAN! YOU WOULD NOT BE A BURDEN AT ALL! PLEASE, MEET ME BY MY HOUSE WITH YOUR THINGS, I INSIST!” He cut you off, and before you could try and interject he ran off to get things ready, leaving you there alone.

 

With a small sigh you went and grabbed your equipment bag, ignoring your limbs screaming at you to sit down and rest.

  
Off to the inn you went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader's SOUL is a slut for the backstreet boys. I am too


	11. My Charade Is The Event Of The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an embarrassing surprise at the inn, you tell Sans a little story, and Papyrus feeds you spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am on a roll. Here's another chapter already~
> 
> YOUR AUTHOR VUNDE HAS GOOD NEWS THOUGH!!
> 
> On June 25th-26th, I will be performing at a pageant. I am doing an optional talent contest, where I will be doing a colorguard dance to a song with the help of my coach! Though I haven't decided yet what song, I am leaning towards the song Blackstar by Celldweller. Look it up, the song is amazing!!
> 
> On to the chapter!
> 
> Chapter title song is Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas

It’s safe to say you got the biggest surprise of your life when you reached the inn.

 

As you were reaching your room you decided you would change out of your freezing, sweat-soaked clothes before leaving for the skeleton brothers’ house. Almost as soon as you walked through the door of your room you grabbed ahold of your shirt and began to take it off. You didn't get very far though, because once you got it at least halfway off you looked up.

 

And saw Sans standing in the room with you, his entire face and neck stained a deep shade of blue and his pupils missing.

 

“AAAAGH SANS WHAT THE FUCK?!” You scream, immediately throwing your shirt back down and backing away. Your entire face was redder than a tomato, you were mortified.

 

“i-i’m sorry!” He squeaked and pulled his hood up, completely hiding his flushed face. You would have found that to be the cutest thing if not for the situation at hand.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” You demanded, rubbing your face as if that would get the god awful blush to go away. You couldn't tell if it was working or not. 

 

“i came here to thank you for not hurting my bro but uh.. i can go-” He started, but you shook your head, breathing out an irritated sigh.

 

“You don't have to leave, you're fine. You just scared the shit out of me, don't fucking do that,” You huffed, going to your duffel bag and beginning to pack up your things. So much for changing before you left. 

 

Sans stayed silent the rest of the time while you finished packing up and you threw your bags over your shoulders, giving him a look before turning and walking out the door. You went down the stairs to the main lobby and walked out of the inn, though not before thanking the innkeeper for letting you stay. It wasn't until you were outside that Sans finally began speaking.

 

“seriously though.. thank you for dancing with my bro. it’s been awhile since he’s really danced with anybody, he doesn't exactly have as many friends as you might think,” He started softly, making you perk up and look over at him. His blush has almost entirely left his face at this point.

 

“Really? I never would have guessed. He’s really good at dancing..” You responded, looking back ahead of you at the path leading to their house. “I had a lot of fun dancing with him even though, well, I was getting hurt.”

 

Sans chuckled lightly and stopped in front of their house once you reached it, not yet opening the door. Instead he turned and met your gaze, his hands shoved in his pockets. “i gotta say though, your dances go real well together. i don't really understand your dance though.”

 

“Well.. think of it almost as ballet, except mixed with an object, generally a flag, that you spin around in your hands. That’s I guess the simplest way you could put it. It's not exactly like ballet, but it does have a lot of ballet moves mixed in with it,” You shrugged. There was never a real good way to explain how colorguard worked or what exactly it was. It was a mix of so many things that it was just.. hard to explain.

 

Sans seemed to mull over this information before nodding. “guess i understand. be careful though, hate for you to be getting yourself seriously hurt.”

 

“You say that as if I haven't been doing this for a long damn time,” You huffed, crossing your arms. “Although.. I did give myself a concussion once,” You remember, snickering softly at the memory.

 

“how in the hell did you manage that?” Sans asked, looking as if he was trying not to laugh. You wouldn't have been mad if he did, it was pretty funny the more you thought about it.

 

“Okay so, we did this one move where we had to spin around with our flag out at arm's length, and while we spun we had to pull the flag up over our head into our arms. Sorry if that explanation was a little confusing, but long story short I whacked myself in the back of the head doing that. Ended up going to the ER the next day and had to miss my very first competition,” You explained, a smile on your face as you remembered it. It may have been bad, but it amused you every time you thought about it.

 

“damn kid, nice going,” Sans finally gave in and began to laugh softly, which in turn made you laugh a little bit harder. “this kind of dancing sounds pretty dangerous though.”

 

“Yeah, but it is a lot of fun. I wouldn't trade it for anything else,” You sighed softly, giggles dying down and smile turning fond. Eventually, though, the cold began to catch up with you and you shivered, rubbing your arms. “Hey, uh, not to be rude or anything but can we go inside? I'm getting cold.”

 

“huh? oh. yeah,” He nodded and went over to the door, opening it up and walking inside, moving aside for you to come in.

 

The house was.. well, it looked like a house. It was an open two story with the door leading into the living room. There was a kitchen off to the right, where you could hear the clanging of pots. You figured that's where Papyrus was.

 

Your suspicions were correct as Papyrus stumbled out of the kitchen, wearing an apron stained with red and noodles sticking to it. Was he making some sort of pasta!

 

“AH, HUMAN! YOU GOT HERE JUST IN TIME, MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST READY! PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!” He grinned excitedly, which you nodded at and quietly went to sit on the couch. He went back into the kitchen and the clanging resumed.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay, Papyrus. You’re a great friend,” You smiled sincerely. The clanging once again stopped, though Papyrus didn't come out.

 

“F.. FRIEND?” He repeated as if he couldn't believe it. It wasn't a second later until he came running out of the kitchen, scooping you up off of the couch into a bone-crushing hug (heh).

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPTS YOUR FRIENDSHIP! YOU MUST FEEL HONORED TO HAVE A FRIEND AS GREAT AS ME! NOW PLEASE, COME INTO THE KITCHEN. DINNER IS READY!” He said excitedly, letting you down and running back into the kitchen. 

 

“I do feel honored, I really do,” You murmured to yourself before following him into the kitchen, not noticing the smaller skeleton brother now watching you from over the railing upstairs.

 

\-------------------

 

Dinner was.. indescribable. You were correct as to what Papyrus had made, which was spaghetti. While it wasn't bad, it wasn't exactly very good either. You noticed the little things he put in it that were probably inedible, like glitter for example. You didn't want to break his precious heart though so you ate it all, giving him a thumbs up when he gave you an expectant look, wanting your opinion on it. He jumped for joy and asked for seconds, which you politely declined.

 

You were still pretty hungry though, you realized as you sat alone on their couch watching some weird show with a talking robot on their large TV. Your stomach kept grumbling against your will, irritating you. Papyrus had already gone to bed, and you could actually hear Sans reading him a bedtime story from where you were. God, could the two of them get any more precious? 

 

You yelped in surprise when out of nowhere a bag was dropped in your lap, and you looked beside you to see Sans standing there with a soft look on his face.

 

“figured you were still hungry, so i brought you some grillby’s. i know pap’s spaghetti isn't the best and isn't exactly.. fulfilling,” He explained, which caused a big smile to appear on your face.

 

“Thank you so much, Sans!” You whispered excitedly, reaching up over the couch and pulling him into a one armed hug. You lingered in the hug for a second before finally pulling away, and you saw a light cyan blush on his face once more. Score.

 

“heh, you’re welcome kid. consider it a thank you gift,” He nodded before turning, walking towards the stairs.

 

“Wait, Sans!” You called, making him stop and look back curiously at you. You fumbled a bit before finally asking, “Stay down here for a bit? I'm not very tired and I want someone to talk to.”

 

He considered it for a moment before grinning and walking back over, plopping himself down onto the other side of the couch. “sure, kid.” He said.

 

And the two of you stayed like that for the rest of the night, chatting quietly while you ate. Eventually you ended up dozing off while watching the show, and Sans seemed to hesitate on his next choice of action. He quietly teleported away for a second and returned with a blanket, laying it over you. He watched you for a few seconds before going over and shutting off the TV.

  
“night, kid,” He whispered to you though you weren't listening, and he teleported to his room for the night right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concussion story is true. I really did that to myself. I'm not very smart.


	12. Challenge Me, Will You? (Well, I'll Show You All!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different POV's, and waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vunde found out she can change the skin on AO3. Everything is now blue and white. Vunde is content.
> 
> Chapter title song is Lament For A Toy Factory - Dr. Steel

If he was being honest with himself, Flowey was _livid._

 

How _dare_ you, some lowly human girl, just waltz out on him and tell him to fuck off while he was trying to give a grand speech of his amazing plans? And how dare you ignore his warnings of this world’s motto being ‘kill or be killed’?

 

For a human with the cyan SOUL of PATIENCE, you hadn't exactly been the most patient with him.

 

And it pissed him off royally. So much, in fact, that he felt you should be punished somehow.

 

He could straight up kill you and take your SOUL, he figures. It wouldn't be that hard to just stab you with vines or use his vines to snap your neck. Oh yes, he can do that.

 

But he doesn't want do that, at least not yet. No no, that wouldn't be _fun_.

 

He’s been watching you as you journey through Snowdin, being buddy buddy with the two skeleton brothers and even traveling around with that goddamn smiling trashbag at your side. With each monster you avoid fighting, each monster you “befriend”, he just gets more and more pissed off.

 

He could somehow use you, he thinks. Lead you astray with lies. Maybe, just maybe, he could get you to lead him to the rest of the SOULs. Ah, that would be amazing. He could get the six SOULs, kill you, take yours, and then he would become a god!

 

But he knew you wouldn't listen. You proved to him that there was no way you would listen to him. Maybe he could get to you at your lowest, weakest point?

 

But then, as he watches your dance battle with Papyrus, he realizes what he can do. The grin splits wider and wider on his face as he thinks of it. Yes, yes, it's the perfect plan! It's flawless! And all he has to do is sit back and wait until the perfect moment.

 

In a fit of evil laughter he dives back into the ground, preparing for what he thinks is the greatest plan he’s ever thought up.

 

\----------------

 

You really perplexed Sans. Out of all the humans to have fallen into the Underground, you were the one who really caught his attention.

 

You weren't the first cyan SOUL to fall into the Underground, but you left him stunned. The first one ran more on fear, barely giving any monster a chance. You weren't like that, however. He thought anybody with the same SOUL color at least acted somewhat similar, so why didn't you act like the last SOUL of PATIENCE?

 

To him, you were an enigma. Despite DETERMINATION not being your main trait, you held a lot more of it in your SOUL than most humans, at least out of the ones he’d met. He could sense that clearly during your dance battle with Papyrus. No matter how much he hurt you, you seemed determined to get back up and keep going. And your PATIENCE showed through clear as day during then too; no matter how much Papyrus hit you, you never got angry and struck back. Not even when he sent his final attack at you, which Sans had to help you with. No, you stuck the landing and didn't even mention it, you weren't even very frustrated. More so surprised.

 

And your dance. It was an anomaly, a kind of dance he’s never seen before in his life. He wasn't sure any monster danced that kind of dance. There was pyrodancing which he figured came close, but even that was rare. He knew Grillby specialized in that dance, along with the salsa, but that was it. He figured it was generally a fire elemental dance.

 

Maybe that was why he had the sudden compulsion to save you at the end of yours and Papyrus’s dance battle. He wants you to stick around because for some strange reason, you made him want to know more about you. To him, you were a conundrum. A Gordian knot. A puzzle he actually wanted to solve. Why did you have such a special dance? Why were you so different compared to the last cyan SOUL?

 

And as he watches you power through Papyrus’s spaghetti, you keep doing things that surprise him. After the.. incident at the inn, you didn't even seem angry at him. Hell, you acted as if it never fucking happened. And you're eating Papyrus’s spaghetti, which Sans knows isn't very good, but instead of spitting it out you keep on going. You even give him a thumbs up! He really shouldn't be so surprised but.. he is.

 

Even now, as he covers your sleeping form in a blanket, he wonders if you’ll keep on astonishing him. And secretly, he hopes you won't be like the rest of the humans and you end up sticking around longer.

 

\----------------

 

You woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen, and though your stomach growled angrily, you just didn't feel like getting up. You had to take a moment to remember exactly where you were, and once you did remember you stayed at the skelebros’ household you recounted what happened yesterday: your dance battle with Papyrus. You suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread as you attempted to move.

 

Yep, just as you thought. Your entire body was screaming in absolute agony.

 

With a yelp of pain and a hiss you fell back onto the couch, which seemed to startle whoever was in the kitchen into coming out. Unsurprisingly, it was Papyrus.

 

“AH, HUMAN! GOOD MORNING! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” He asked, coming over and standing near you. You grumbled a little bit in both tiredness and pain, but you managed a smile towards him anyway.

 

“Yeah I'm fine, just in a lot of pain.. You guys wouldn't happen to have any pain relieving pills down here, right?” You asked him hopefully, but the confused look on his face made you sigh and look away. “Ah, nevermind..”

 

“IF YOU ARE IN PAIN, HUMAN, I KNOW A BIT OF HEALING MAGIC!” Papyrus grinned, which instantly made you much happier. His bright attitude really was rubbing off on you.

 

“Can you use it please? I think if I try and get up I'll end up dying,” You chuckled softly, causing him to panic.

 

“OH NO! HUMAN, PLEASE DON’T DIE! HERE,” He squeaked, putting his hand onto your forehead. Damn his hand was huge. You felt the pulse of healing magic and instantly began feeling better, breathing out a sigh of relief and relaxing. It definitely wasn't as strong as Toriel’s, but it was certainly helping out. Eventually he removed his hand from your head and you slowly began sitting up. Though the pain hadn't completely gone away, his magic had made it so much more bearable.

 

“Thank you so much Papyrus,” You sighed in relief, stretching a little.

 

“IT WAS NO PROBLEM HUMAN! NOW, GET UP, I’VE MADE MY SPECIAL BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!” He exclaimed, jumping up and running into the kitchen. Breakfast spaghetti? Sounded gross, but you'll power through it. You didn't want to hurt the poor skeleton’s feelings. And as you got up, you began to wonder; just how long would they allow you to stay here? You honestly hoped for quite a while, but you didn't want to take advantage of their hospitality.

  
You certainly would like to stay here for a bit, though. Exploring can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nothing much happens in this chapter.
> 
> But.. I wonder what's brewing in Flowey's little mind?


	13. Take Your Place Inside The Fire With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //chanting PLOT PLOT PLOT
> 
> also I saw a sign yesterday while I was going to my college classes and it was about some event they were holding
> 
> the event was called "All The Wrong Moves"
> 
> I couldn't stop laughing and I tried to find it after class but I think they took it down dammit
> 
> Chapter title song is Inside The Fire - Disturbed

Today hasn't been very eventful so far. The skeleton brothers had left for their sentry shifts, so you were left alone at their house. Man, they really trusted you already, huh? Not like you would even do anything bad, but you wouldn't exactly leave somebody alone at your house that you basically just met like a day or two ago. Ah well.

 

You very quickly got bored sitting in the house alone though. The robot on TV (Mettaton?) quickly became dull in your honest opinion, as most of the time he would just fucking lay there and shower himself in rose petals. Not exactly quality TV.

 

Honestly, you were itching to bake something. You already miss baking things with Toriel. You wondered if the brothers would mind you taking over their kitchen to bake. Maybe you could go find one of them? Maybe Sans was at Grillby’s or something.

 

So you left the house and quickly ran to the bar, poking your head inside the door to see. Nope, he wasn't there. Damn. Maybe you could just surprise them and pray they wouldn't end up being angry about it. Use it as a way of saying thanks for letting you stay.

 

You ended up going back to the house to see what ingredients they had, but to your dismay, all they had was ingredients for spaghetti. Is that all they ever ate? Goodness gracious.

 

So now here you were at the store, gazing around for anything you could use to bake. You were thinking cookies. Everybody liked cookies, and it was a great thank you gift in your opinion. You gathered up the correct ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies and went to the counter, quickly paying for them and saying a thank you to the shopkeeper before leaving.

 

And that entire time, you never noticed the suspicious gazes of a monster couple watching your every mood. And once you were gone they gave each other looks before nodding, walking out of the store without buying anything.

 

\--------------

 

Now back at the house, you preheated their oven and were quick to get to work on making your cookie dough. You took out your old phone and set it on the counter, putting all your music onto shuffle and letting it play while you worked.

 

You practically memorized the way to make dough from scratch. Toriel let you bake cookies all the time so it was something now permanently ingrained into your mind. When you were finished creating the dough and mixing in the chocolate chips a particular song you liked came on, making you grin. Hell yeah, you could sing to this pretty well.

 

 _I go hard_   
_See me running down the electric boulevard_   
_Get up out of my face before the problem starts_   
_If you want to act tough then meet me in the yard_   
_Cause I go hard_

 

You shamelessly began rapping quietly with the song whilst rolling the dough into balls. Though you liked to think you could rap pretty well, you would never let anybody hear you sing this. The only reason you even knew the lyrics to this song was because the chorus had reminded you so much of your best friend Phire and you just really wanted to learn the rest of the lyrics. That, and the song was just great.

 

You bopped up and down with the beat and looked around suspiciously, making sure again that nobody was here before the next chorus.

 

You began yelling/singing the rest of the song, hoping nobody would get worried and come in without you realizing. You started bopping up and down more violently as you put the cookies in the oven. Once that was done, you went all out, dancing around in the kitchen, smacking the counter (gently), and just letting yourself go.

 

 _I go hard_   
_See me running down the electric boulevard_   
_Get up out of my face_

 

“BEFORE THE PROBLEM STAAARTS!” You yelled, giggling in between as you hopped and danced around unceremoniously in the skeleton brothers’ kitchen. “IF YOU WANNA ACT TOUGH THEN MEET ME IN THE YAAARD! CAUSE I GO HAAARD!”

 

You struck a pose once it was over and laughed in joy, righting yourself and turning to check the cookies. You began hearing clapping though and you whipped around, seeing Sans clapping at you with the most amused look on his face. You screamed in fear and jumped back, clutching the counter with one hand and clutching your chest with the other.

 

“bravo, bravo, gotta say, that was actually pretty good. we don't got many singers down here,” Sans snickered softly, no longer clapping and instead shoved his hands back into his pockets. You were absolutely mortified, though you should have freaking expected something like this to happen.

 

“Y-You almost gave me a fucking heart attack! How long were you here?!”

 

“like halfway through the song, right before you started singing,” He grins, walking past you and opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of ketchup out of it. “i wasn't lying bud, that really wasn't that bad. maybe less yelling though.”

 

“Oh hush, I thought I was alone,” You snorted, flicking his skull which caused him to laugh. “Why aren't you working?”

 

“on break,” he answered simply, going towards the oven and taking a peek into the oven. “cookies? didn't take you for a baking kinda person.”

 

“Well then I guess I'm just a big bundle of surprises, huh?” You laughed, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

 

Oh, you had no idea.

 

\--------------

 

The cookies turned out amazing. Papyrus was absolutely astonished when he came back to the house to find a bunch of cookies made by you. He seemed a bit reluctant, but after you told him they were a thank you gift and that you worked super hard on them, he gave in and tried one.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN, THESE ARE SIMPLY AMAZING! THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS MY OWN COOKING, YOU MANAGE TO ONCE AGAIN SURPRISE ME WITH YOUR OWN TALENTS!” He had exclaimed, making you giddy with happiness from the compliment. Sans had taken a cookie but you never even saw him eat it. One second it was there, and the next it was just.. gone. When you gave him a questioning look, he just winked at you and gave you a thumbs up. How reassuring.

 

The two brothers now have long since gone to bed, leaving you alone with the TV on as you munched on some cookies. You yourself were beginning to doze off though, and sooner or later you had your head slumped back against the couch, dead asleep.

 

\--------------

 

_Your dream was dark. No, no, not completely. The more you looked, the more you saw. You saw light. You saw a bright light flickering in the darkness._

_Fire. It was fire. You should have been scared, but there was something.. calm about it. Going against normal instincts, you walked towards the fire._

_There, in the center of this fire, was a SOUL. It was not your own SOUL. Unlike your cyan colored SOUL, this one was a deep red-orange. It was the color of the fire around you, yet it looked so much more beautiful than the flames could ever look. And you saw more color swirling around the SOUL, just like your own SOUL. But instead of green, it was an electric yellow. Neon._

_Wrath. Justice._

_Wait, why had you thought those words?_

_The SOUL was so bright against the flames that it almost was hard to look at, yet you couldn't tear your eyes away. There was something so.. familiar about it._

_You noticed the fire growing. It grew and grew, enveloping you. It did not hurt. It did not burn. It was warm, so pleasantly warm, like a hug from a best friend._

_The embers whisper your name. This voice is familiar, yet you can't quite place your finger on who the voice belongs to. You can tell it is female. It’s frustrating._

_A hand reaches out from the fire._

_You touch it, you grab ahold of it._

_And_

 

\--------------

 

You jump awake, almost falling off of the couch. You didn't have a blanket over you and the house was kind of cold, but you were sweating.

 

You listen for any indication somebody else was awake. You could hear some footsteps, and you figure it must be Papyrus. Apparently it was morning and you slept through the whole night, but you feel like you only slept for maybe a few seconds.

 

You attempt to recollect your memories of your dream, but it's all faded from your mind. All you can remember is fire, yet it didn't seem like any kind of nightmare.

  
Just what was your dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Reader was singing to was I Go Hard by T.I. uvu
> 
> ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION!! I will be referencing LadyAnateres's chart of SOUL colors for this fic!! The chart is in her story Not Your Doll (AMAZING fic btw!!) so definitely check that out!


	14. All Dressed Up For A Hit And Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is beginning to hit the fan ;)
> 
> Chapter title song is Hit And Run - Lolo

Waterfall is quiet this time of day. The echo flowers whisper promises once told to them, and the water flows freely and almost silently. Despite having a trash dump, Waterfall was almost inarguably the most beautiful part of the Underground.

 

Two monsters, a rabbit and a bear, make their way through the marshy caves, the couple clearly on a mission. They reach a cliff painted in black, the cliff overlooking the path that led forward deeper into Waterfall.

 

“Miss Undyne,” One of them, the rabbit, speaks into the darkness. She is answered by the clanking of armor coming close, a single golden eye piercing through the darkness and gazing at the couple in curiosity.

 

“Yes?” The captain responds, voice muffled behind an iron helmet. 

 

The couple look at each other for a moment, seeming almost nervous in the heroic captain’s presence, before the bear returns his gaze to her.

 

“There is a human in the Underground,” He responds. He sees the captain straighten up immediately, something fierce flaring into her piercing golden eye.

 

“Where are they?” She asks them immediately, her voice rough and serious. Sparks of blue seem to be dancing around her armor, as if she was itching to make her spears and get going. The couple couldn't blame her; this was the final SOUL.

 

“They are in Snowdin. We think they are staying with the skeleton brothers,” The rabbit woman says, which seems to cause the sparks fly off of Undyne faster. Anger flashes in her only eye.

 

“Those goddamn brothers.. I knew Papyrus wasn't cut out for this..” The captain hisses to herself before returning to the couple. “This human’s SOUL. Have you seen its color?” She asks them. The couple exchanges glances between one another before they shake their heads in unison.

 

“We haven't. Sorry, miss Undyne,” The rabbit responds, the confusion clear in her voice. Undyne merely huffs in response and begins to back away.

 

“It’s alright. Thank you for this information.” She mutters, looking between them before disappearing entirely into the darkness, leaving the couple by themselves.

 

\------------------

 

“Saaans, why are you so boring?” You whine, leaning back against Sans’s sentry station by the Ruins. 

 

“i dunno _____, why did you think following me to work was a good idea?” Sans retorts, his eye sockets closed and his feet lazily propped up onto the counter. 

 

“Touché,” You snort softly, making him chuckle softly. You didn't want to be stuck at their house alone again after being so bored yesterday, although now that you think about it, following Sans around isn't exactly very fun either. You would have gone with Papyrus, but he was apparently going to see somebody named Undyne, and advised it might not be the best idea to come with him. Which reminded you..

 

“Sans, who the hell is Undyne?” You ask him, looking over your shoulder at him. He doesn't respond for a second, and you're about to repeat yourself before he finally opens his eyes and looks at you with a grin that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

 

“someone you should think about avoiding as much as possible,” is the skeleton’s vague response before he shuts his eye sockets once more. You pout at him and cross your arms, turning around now so you're facing him entirely. 

 

“It's hard for me to avoid someone when I don't even know who they are,” You grumble, leaning forward more against the counter. He opens a single eye again to look at you, and his grin seems to grow into something more shit-eating.

 

“you could say she puts the  _ fish _ in  _ efficient _ ,” He snickers to himself proudly while leaving you lost. You figure then that Undyne must be some sort of fish monster. You'll keep that in mind. You don't figure you'll be getting anything else out of him, though, so you decide to change the subject.

 

“How can you stand being out here by yourself for so long? I think I would end up going insane,” You frown, looking around at the forest surrounding the area. If you had been looking at him at that very second, you would have seen Sans’s smile falter for a moment before returning to normal. He shrugs.

 

“usually i practice my knock knock jokes on that huge door down there,” He responds, tilting his head in the direction of the door.

 

“The entire time? Sounds like it would get super boring after five minutes,” You say, returning your gaze to him. Again, he shrugs. He really isn't a good talking partner, you've realized. You sigh and pull out your old surface phone, gazing down at it contemplatively.

 

“Wanna listen to music?” You ask him, putting the passcode in and pulling up your music. Both eyes of his are open now and looking at your phone, a look of interest entering his gaze as he nods. “Here, you can pick the song,” You smile, pushing your phone over to him.

 

He fumbles around with your phone for a second, the touchscreen not seeming to work with his skeletal hands. Before you can offer to do anything to help, blue begins to surround his fingertips. He tries again to scroll through your music, and this time it actually worked. Magic was super freaking convenient, it seems. 

 

He takes a minute to look before finally choosing a song, setting your phone down in front of him. You immediately recognise the song and smile gently, looking at your phone.

 

“Simon and Garfunkel, huh? I like a few of their songs, especially this one. It's my favorite of theirs.. Kind of fitting for the calm atmosphere around here,” You hummed, quieting down as the lyrics to Scarborough Fair started so that Sans could listen.

 

About halfway through the song you looked up at Sans, seeing him with his eyes half closed staring at your phone. He seemed entranced, eyes half lidded and looking deep in thought. You liked this calm demeanor of his, right next to how he looked when he was embarrassed.

 

“Are you going to Scarborough Fair,” You begin to sing gently, swaying along with the gentle song. “Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..”

 

Sans finally snaps out of his thoughts and peeks up at you, but you don't notice. You have your eyes closed now as you sing along with the final verse of the song.

  
“Remember me to one who lives there,” You hum, still not registering that Sans is staring at you. “She once was a true love of mine..” Your voice fades out with the song and you reopen your eyes, jumping a little when you finally notice Sans’s gaze. His cheeks are dusted a pale blue. Honestly, during that short moment, you forgot he was there.

 

“y’know, i really wasn't joking yesterday, when i said your singing was good,” He murmurs softly, and you feel heat begin to rise on your own cheeks. 

 

“Th-Thank you-” You manage to sputter out, turning away. It felt strange, getting genuine compliments. You hardly knew how to deal with them. The two of you are left in an awkward silence for a moment before Sans takes his feet off the counter and stands up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his jacket. 

 

“well, break time,” He says softly, holding out a hand to you. “wanna go to grillby’s, bud?” 

 

You grabbed his hand, feeling the sensation of teleporting wash over you. How could you refuse?

 

\------------------

 

Papyrus has had a great day so far. He made breakfast with the new human’s help, and well.. that was basically it. But he knew it was going to only get better from here. Now he had a cooking lesson with Undyne!

 

Or, that's what he thought.

 

As soon as he gets to Undyne’s house, before he is even able to knock vigorously on the door, it opens up. An armored hand grabs him by the scarf and yanks him inside, forcing him to sit down.

 

“U-UNDYNE?” He yelps, looking up at his best friend. She was never in her full armor during their lessons.

 

“Hello Papyrus,” She says, her piercing yellow gaze boring into him menacingly. “We have a few.. things we need to discuss.”

 

Papyrus is becoming nervous. He shrinks back under the captain’s one-eyed gaze, sweat appearing on his skull.

 

“O-OH REALLY? WHAT ABOUT?” He asks, fiddling with his gloved hands. Undyne once again grabs ahold of his scarf and yanks him forward, their faces practically pressing against each other.

  
“I'm just going to get to the point. Where is the fucking human you're hiding?”


	15. My Name's Blurryface (And I Care What You Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Reader's surface life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all get an extra long chapter today. I didn't mean for it to be long, it just kinda happened 
> 
> also, please stick around for the notes at the end. I've got a lot of stuff I want to say and I want to put it at the end bc it'll be a little long. thanks 
> 
> Chapter title song is Stressed Out - Twenty One Pilots

You were having another “moment” of yours. These moments consisted of you suddenly getting lost in thoughts, especially memories of your past. These were happening a lot more now, although you haven’t had one since you left the Ruins.

 

You’d been sitting with Sans at Grillby’s for a while now. You kept thinking about his compliment towards you, and of course this led you into remembering what your life had been like on the surface, where compliments towards you were never genuine. That’s why you were surprised when he had told you once again that he genuinely liked your singing, and why you had a hard time believing him.

 

Sans notices your spacing. The two of you had gone quiet a couple of minutes ago, which was the reason why your thoughts had drifted into this territory. He frowns a little when he notices the sudden sadness that crosses your gaze.

 

“somethin’ wrong, buddy?” He asks you, snapping you right out of your thoughts with a jolt. He smiles apologetically when you look at him. “sorry for scarin’ you there, you just look a little sad suddenly.”

 

“No, it’s alright,” You said, giving him a smile that was a little half-hearted. “I was just.. thinking about the surface again.”

 

“oh really?” He responds, and you can swear for a moment you see a sort of panicked look on his face before it disappears. Must have just been your imagination. You nod, and the two of you fall into another silence. Although, this one was a little more awkward.

 

“you got any more stories from the surface?” Sans suddenly asks, making you perk up in surprise. You think for a moment before shrugging, turning away.

 

“I can tell you the story of the worst colorguard coach I ever had,” You suggest, your mood dampening a bit. “That was.. a pretty awful time.”

 

Sans, noticing your mood worsening, shakes his head. “you don’t gotta tell me about it if you don’t want to. not if it’s really that bad.”

 

“Nah, I don’t mind. Maybe talking about her will make me feel better,” You shrug, picking up one of the last few fries on your plate and turning it around in between your fingers. “I mean, she might have been awful, but if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be where I am today. Honestly, I think one of the only reasons I’m still doing guard is just to spite her,” You chuckle quietly, although it wasn’t a very genuine one. “Well, she coached me during my sophomore year of high school, but it all really started freshman year…”

 

\---------------

 

_It was the end of your freshman year of high school, and you were absolutely ecstatic for the marching season to start again. Ever since you joined colorguard you actually began to enjoy the marching season, and now you were waiting to meet your new coach._

_It’s tryouts. You walk into the gym to find a few guardies standing around and messing with the flags, but no sign of your new coach. Oh well. You interact with the returning girls and newcomers for a while before the door to the gym opens and suddenly slams, getting all of your guys’ attention._

_There stands a woman about 5’4” in height, looking between all of you with attentive eyes. She has long, thick, curly blonde hair, and a flat nose that reminded you of a Persian cat. She smiles snobbily at all of you. Right off the bat something should have seemed wrong with her, but you were naïve. You guess you still kind of are._

_“Hello there, it's nice to meet you all,” She starts, walking nearer to your group. A few of them, you notice, already look pretty nervous about her. Her grin grows, her slightly crooked, yellowing teeth showing through._

_“My name’s Cameron, and I’m your new coach.”_

_\---------------_

_There are eight of you in the guard. All of you are already super close, treating each other like sisters. Summer practice and band camp comes and goes, and soon school starts, along with football games._

_Cameron seems nice, if not a little rude and strict. That's okay, though. Strict just meant better for you guys, right? Rude.. well, that meant nothing for you guys, it just sucked. You could deal with it though._

_You guys have gone off on a rocky start with the routine. Cameron keeps changing everything at the last minute before football games, giving you absolutely no time to practice these changes. Every time you guys finished performing, not having done well with the changes, she just rolls her eyes and tells you guys she expects better from all of you._

_The week before the first competition comes, and the day before you guys are scheduled to leave, you hit your head. You go to the nurse's office and they send you home, saying you should be kept on watch for a possible concussion. Yeah, you felt dizzy and had a migraine, but when they suggested you stay home from the competition, you shake your head. You had to go, everybody depended on you!_

_You don't even get to the gate leading to the field on competition day before you collapse._

_You get to watch your guys’ performance before you are taken home, and are later taken to the ER when you begin fainting in the car. You get updates from Phire and the rest of the guard, telling you that you guys didn't even make it to finals. You expected that, because honestly, you guys hadn't done well. Especially the guard; Cameron had yet again changed a bunch of things, and even added an ending with ten foot flags at the last fucking second. None of you could deal with it._

_The Monday after, when you're finally feeling better, you are confronted by Cameron._

_“I know you were faking it,” She hisses at you, crossing her arms. You raise an eyebrow._

_“No I wasn't? I-” You start, but she cuts you off._

_“Yes you were. I know how you are. You'll do anything to get attention. You wanted people to feel bad for you, and you wanted to get out of performing. So you faked a concussion. Good job, you got what you wanted, but I'm not letting you do anything like that again. You're not allowed to skip practice or competition again, no matter how sick you are or whatever. Let this be a warning. If you stay home for any reason, you're off the guard. Got it?”_

_You're stunned into silence, your eyes wide as she basically threatens you. The only thing you can do is nod in affirmation, which she seems content with, as she smirks devilishly at you before turning and strutting off to the rest of the guard._

_\---------------_

_Ever since then, Cameron gets worse and worse. At first, it was just shitty comments towards you guys, but a couple of days after the second competition, she loses it._

_The pictures taken of you guys during your performances that day had been bad. Though you thought you had been smiling the whole time, they caught you with a heavy look of concentration on your face which, though sucked, you found a little funny. Some of the other girls had also been caught with faces like that, although some of them just hadn't been smiling at all, which bugged you a lot. You all laughed a little at the worst of them before all of you circled up, discussing ways to fix your guys’ bad habits of just forgetting to smile._

_Cameron storms over to the eight of you with a look of fury on her face, which makes you realize she must have found the pictures as well. Oh boy._

_“What the hell is up with these pictures?! Why are there no pictures of you guys smiling?!” She yells, loud enough to even startle some of the normal band kids into watching you guys. The two middle schoolers you guys had shrink back guiltily, though you and the few returning girls stand up._

_“Look, we knew we all at least tried our best to smile,” One girl (named Adison, the co-captain) says. The others nod in affirmation._

_“Well apparently your best isn't good enough! Have you seen these pictures?!” Cameron growls, shoving her phone with the pictures pulled up into Adison's face. Your patience begins to wear a little thin._

_“They must have just caught us at all the wrong moments! We were all just discussing ways to fix the problems-”_

_“There shouldn't BE any wrong moments! There shouldn't BE any problems! How hard is it to keep a damn smile on your guys’ ugly faces?! Can you not at least TRY to act like you enjoy it?!” She screams. You feel a girl shrink back even more behind you in fear. You reach back and put a hand onto her lower arm. You don't see her face, but you figure she appreciates the gesture at least a little, if her untensing slightly is anything to go by._

_“We understand that! And you don't really need to be calling any of us ugly!” You snap. Her head whips around to you._

_“And YOU need to stop being a little bitch for once! I'm getting sick of dealing with your crap, you should be lucky you're even still here!”_

_You all finally drop it after a bit more of her screaming. By then, it's the end of practice. You all leave without a word to each other._

_\---------------_

_The name calling is getting worse. Cameron is constantly calling you all assholes, bitches, and any sort of synonym she can come up with. She especially likes reminding you guys that you are ugly no matter what you all do to your appearances, The middle school girls, along with you, got it the worst. Honestly, you wondered why she even bothered bringing them into the guard if she was going to treat them like shit simply because they weren't high schoolers._

_The guard was breaking apart, and everyone could see it. Drama was awful, you all were always yelling at each other for some reason. Someone was crying every single day, generally one of the middle school girls._

_You were the only person in the guard who hadn't cried yet or given up. Well, you did cry, but it wasn around the guard. You stayed strong when around them, and comforted the ones who were crying (if they didn't push you away first). You got close to tears a few times, but you pushed it back when you were with the girls. They needed at least one person to stay strong during this._

_You only ever cried about it around Phire. You vented all of your frustrations out when you were alone with her. She knew how bad Cameron was getting._

_“Why don't you just tell the band director?” She asks you after one particularly bad vent._

_“I have. Multiple times. So have the others I think. There isn't much he can do, especially not when it's this late in the season. I don't even think he cares that much in the first place,” You murmur, staring at the ground while you're leaning against her. You’d been crying, so you felt super sleepy and just a little out of it. She didn't mind you leaning on her though._

_“Have you told your parents?” Phire asks, petting your head a little bit. She seemed calm, but you knew she was fuming inside about this._

_“I have, but they really don’t care that much about it. It’s not like this is any different than what’s going on at home,” You respond, looking up at your best friend. She looks like she’s fighting with herself over what to say before she just slumps over and sighs, seeming to have given up. You don’t blame her._

_Visits to the school counselor are becoming more common for you, and apparently for a few of the guardies too. Each time you talk to your counselor about what's happening, more and more determination enters her gaze._

_“Don’t worry, sweetie. I'll make sure something is done,” She tells you every time you visit her. You weren't sure of what she was going to do, you just hoped she did it soon._

_\---------------_

_It’s the day of the final competition. More work had been changed, so much that the original routine was almost unrecognizable. You guys haven't won any awards at any competitions so far, and you've not gotten very many good reviews. You knew it was because of the guard._

_All of you have been yelling at each other about the pettiest of things, letting your guys’ frustrations out on each other. Frustrations that were built up because of Cameron. Speaking of her, she hasn't shown up yet at all. She said she would be here. Oh well, not like you really gave a shit._

_You guys were gathering together the girls to practice the routine when one of the middle school girls ran up to all of you with tears in her eyes. This was Emeline, a girl who definitely had it the worst from Cameron right next to you. She looks so happy about something, the biggest smile on her face. You haven't seen her this happy the entire season._

_“Guys! Guys!” She cries out, getting the rest of the girls’ attention._

_“What is it, Little Bird?” A girl asks from behind you (you're pretty sure it's the captain, as she is the only one who calls Emeline by that nickname), sounding just as surprised as you felt._

_“Cameron isn't going to be our coach next year! She’s getting kicked off because she’s received so many complaints from parents!” Emeline squeaks excitedly, pointing back somewhere. When you follow where she's pointing, you see a rather pissed off Cameron talking to the band director, who just looks utterly disappointed in her._

_You guys don't make it to finals, but that's okay. You finally let loose your tears of joy in front of the rest of the guard, and the eight of you cry the whole ride home._

_\---------------_

_Tryouts for junior year. You find out your new coach was actually Cameron’s coach when she was still in high school. It honestly makes you a little nervous; would she end up being just like Cameron?_

_Apparently the girls all think the same thing, because they all look just as nervous as you, some of them even flinch when the door opens up._

_And there stands a new woman maybe in her early forties, walking inside and ushering two tiny children into the gym with her._

_“Sorry guys, couldn't find a babysitter for my kids. Is this alright?” She asks, looking at all of you. You guys nod, and you see her frown when she notices your guys’ nervousness._

_“I heard what happened to you guys last year. I’m so sorry about Cameron, she was always the.. brash one of the group when I was coaching her,” The new woman sighs, setting out coloring books and crayons for her children to play with. She turns back to you guys, giving you all gentle smiles. “You don't have to worry anymore, though. I won't treat you guys like that.”_

_You all exchange looks before a feeling of determination rises in your chest. You were determined to make these last two years of high school guard the best, not for you, but for the rest of the girls affected by Cameron. You wanted them to know that guard is so much better than Cameron made it seem to be._

_And with this new coach, the future was already beginning to look bright._

 

\---------------

 

When you finally finish recounting the memory to Sans, you notice he’s silent. When you look at him, his eyes are pitch black, no pricks of light in his sockets at all. You start to become a little nervous. Was he mad at you or something? Did you say something wrong?

 

You weren't able to think these thoughts for long, because you were suddenly wrapped up in a pair of bony arms and pulled against Sans. You let out a startled squeak and almost tried to squirm away before you realized what was happening.

 

Sans was hugging you.

 

His breathing was a little heavy, you noticed (but why did he even breathe at all? You're pretty sure he doesn't even have lungs!). You took a second before you gently put your arms around him and hugged him back, burying your face against his chest. You're vaguely aware of eyes on you, but you ignore them. That is, until somebody wolf whistles at you two.

 

The two of you quickly pull away from each other, both of your faces stained bright red and blue, respectively. He rubs the back of his neck and looks away, and you notice the pricks of light have returned, though they're a little faint.

 

“sorry about that,” He breathes quietly, the blush slowly fading from his face. “just.. god. i am so sorry you had to go through that shit.” His smile twists more into a grimace.

 

“It's okay,” You smile gently at him, looking down at your now empty plate. “I think about the shit she did and said a lot. But I don't let it upset me anymore. I like to use it as a pick-me-up for my dancing. I remember that Cameron hated the fact that I kept going, and it reminds me that I gotta keep on going, just to piss her off more,” You snicker, turning your gaze back to him.

 

“well, that's one way to look at it i guess. better than letting it upset you or something,” He says, his grimace disappearing and finally returning to a smile. You're glad about that.

 

“Mmhmm,” You grin, sitting up more before finally standing up off of your stool. “Well, we should probably get back to your station or something. I'm sure break time is over by now.”

 

“five more minutes,” Sans mutters immediately, making you laugh. Alright, you can wait five more minutes.

 

\---------------

 

You guys don't make it very far outside the door before something in the air buzzes, something neon blue suddenly flying toward you. You don't even have time to react before you're yanked back by Sans, the thing landing right in front of you. You realize it's a spear that's now dug deep into the snow.

 

“Human,” Someone says in front of you, their voice deadly and dangerous. You look up at your attacker, your eyes meeting a glinting amber eye showing through their armor. They have another spear in their hand, raised upwards and about to strike.

  
“This is the end of the road for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.
> 
> All the shit Reader talks about, that bad coach and all the shit said to her? That all has happened to me. I wasn't lying when I said this would be really self-inserty. But I wanted to put this into the story for a reason.
> 
> All of my fellow guardies reading this, please please PLEASE don't EVER let bad coaches like "Cameron" get you down. I know you are forced to do whatever they say and you can't fight back with a coach, but please, if they say any sort of bad shit to you or your guard members, don't let it get to you. I know it can be hard, and if any of you ever want to talk about it, I am always open for talking. You can talk to me through Tumblr, or I may give my Kik to you guys if that's what you all want (tell me on the fic's Tumblr if that's the case!). My sophomore year of guard was absolute hell because of my coach, but I never once let her get to me. I never quit guard because of her, I even managed to convince most of the girls who were on their last line to stay since I knew guard was so much better than what our coach made it out to be. 
> 
> So yeah. This also goes for anybody who ever says anything to you, not just bad coaches. Don't ever let shit like that get to you to the point where it makes you quit doing what you love. Again, I am ALWAYS open for talking if you ever need something or just want to rant! I always care about anybody's problems and I will try my best to help you guys no matter what you need.
> 
> Just remember, momma Vunde's here to listen. 
> 
> That being said, shits about to go down.
> 
> Love you guys <3


	16. You Won't Understand The Cause Of Your Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay real talk; If anybody is wondering about updates, I can only promise there will be a chapter once a week. No set day. Please don't rush me or anything. I am a very busy person, and I suffer from some pretty bad migraines which can really hinder my motivation to do anything. 
> 
> Honestly, this is the farthest I've ever gone with a multichapter story. I probably would have just stopped writing this already if it weren't for you guys. Every single comment, kudos, hit, etc. that I get motivates me to keep on writing this story, and I am sincerely grateful for each and every one of you guys still reading this. Thank you <3
> 
> Now onto the chapter!
> 
> Chapter title song is Mordred's Lullaby - Heather Dale

You back away from the spear tip pointing right at your face, shrinking down with an absolutely terrified look on your face. You want to run, but you're too scared to even take your eyes off of this towering figure.

 

“undyne,” You hear Sans behind you growl. So this was Undyne? You don't see the reason for the fish pun he made earlier, but then again, this monster was dressed head to toe in armor. “where is papyrus?”

 

“Oh, don't worry,” Undyne responds, not taking her eye off of you. “He’s having a good time being locked up inside my house. He doesn't need to watch the tearing apart of his  _ friend _ ,” She spits the word out at you like acid, making you flinch. “And don't even think about doing that freaky teleporting bullshit to get to him. I have guards covering the whole house inside and out.”

 

You aren't sure what to do. You aren't sure what you  _ did _ ! Was it just because you were human? Toriel had told you that the monsters outside the ruins would kill any human they saw, but she never gave you an explanation as to why other than telling you about the old war. Did they still hold a grudge against the humans? 

 

On a different note, why won't Sans  _ do _ anything? He's just standing there watching, at least as far as you can tell. Couldn't he just grab you and teleport you out of there quickly? Why is he just letting this happen?!

 

“You are the final SOUL we need to break the barrier once and for all. I would give you the whole history spiel, but I don't want children around here witnessing your death. Now then,” Undyne above you snarls, and she shoves her hand against your chest where you know your SOUL resides. “Let’s end this once and for all!”

 

You feel a tug and your cyan SOUL is yanked out of your chest, hovering between your chest and Undyne’s hand. The area around you all seems to still suddenly, and there is a moment where time seems to simply freeze. And then, the look in Undyne’s eye shifts from triumphant to absolutely enraged in a matter of seconds.

 

“NGAAAAHH, DAMMIT!” Undyne screams, breaking the sudden silence in the air. In a fit of rage she throws her spear down in front of her, it managing to slice right through your jacket and cutting into your skin on the way down. You yelp in pain and stagger back, getting caught by Sans behind you. “OF COURSE THIS HAS TO HAPPEN! YOU’RE USELESS, ABSOLUTELY USELESS!”

 

Her hand grabs you by the collar of your jacket and you are yanked into the air in front of her, your face forcefully shoved in front of hers. “LISTEN, HUMAN! IF I EVER CATCH YOU ON YOUR OWN INSIDE WATERFALL, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TEAR YOU A NEW GODDAMN FACE. LET THAT BE YOUR ONLY WARNING.” 

 

You are then thrown down into the snow like a ragdoll, hitting the ground hard and watching as the armored woman stomps away. The bystanders, thankfully all adults, seem so shocked by the encounter, watching Undyne go before turning and looking at you. You hear footsteps coming close before arms gently wrap around you and help you sit up. You quickly flinch, feeling pain and something warm dripping down from your stomach.

 

“whoa there, looks like you're bleeding a little,” You hear from the person who helped you sit up, who you now realize is Sans. You lean back against him and you see him reach forward to push your SOUL back into your chest where it rightfully belongs. 

 

“does anybody here know healing magic?” Sans calls out to the bystanders, and you can clearly hear the worry in his voice. You subconsciously put your hand onto your stomach where the spear had ripped through your clothing and tore a wound into your stomach. You flinch again at the pain.

 

It takes a moment but eventually a monster comes forward in response to Sans, a bunny monster who you recognize as the innkeeper. When you scan the crowd you see another bunny monster and what looks like a bear monster shrinking back into the crowd, both of them having rather guilty looks on their faces. You wonder why.

 

You vaguely hear the innkeeper and Sans exchange a few words, though you couldn't understand what they were saying as your thoughts pull you into your head. You wonder what exactly you had done to deserve this, why those two monsters looked so guilty, but most of all, you wonder about what Undyne said. She had said you were useless.

 

Why were you useless?

 

You're pulled back into reality when the innkeeper crouches in front of you. She smiles at you and reaches forward, her hands brushing against your cheeks. It’s then that you realize you’ve been crying, and she's brushing the tears from your face. 

 

“I'm so sorry this happened, sweetie,” She murmurs, tucking some stray hairs away from your face before she takes her hands off your face, moving down and resting them on your stomach. You immediately squirm to try and get away, but you feel Sans tighten his hold on you in a comforting gesture. You feel the slightly familiar tingle of healing magic spread across your body from her hands, causing you to immediately relax and almost melt against Sans. The pain is already gone, and you feel so much better already.

 

You quickly begin to feel tired though, and before you even realize it you are drifting off into sleep. At your last few moments of consciousness, you feel someone pick you up and begin carrying you somewhere. 

 

\-------------

 

You awaken to darkness and lots of warmth, and it takes you a moment before you realize that you are lying in a bed. Ever so slowly you begin to sit up on the bed. You feel a dull pain in your stomach and something wrapped around it which you realize is bandages. 

 

As if on cue the door to the room opens and the lights turn on, making you jump and cover your eyes. The smell of something good makes you look back up, and you see the innkeeper standing in the doorway holding a plate.

 

“You're awake!” She grins a thousand-watt smile, crossing the room towards your bed. Ah, you're in the inn, you realize. “Here, my sister made you a cinnabunny, to help you feel better.”

 

She sets the plate down on your lap and your eyes light up when you see the delicious treat made just for you on it. There's a fork on the plate, which you waste no time in picking up and diving into the cinnabunny. Damn, you were hungry! You hear the innkeeper chuckle gently beside you, but you're too focused on eating to feel embarrassed about your actions. 

 

“Sorry about the bandages and any leftover pain. I only know enough healing magic to stop the bleeding of your wound. It was pretty bad,” She murmurs gently, going and sitting down on a nearby chair. “That cinnabunny should help a little though.”

 

It takes you no time at all to finish your cinnabunny, and you set the plate down onto your lap, looking up at the bunny monster sitting near you.

 

“Thank you so much for helping me,” You say, and you can feel tears building up in your eyes and threatening to spill over for the second time that day. Her smile widens a little, and she nods.

 

“It's no problem, sweetie. I'm glad to help, even though...” Her voice trails off uncomfortably, and you don't even need the words to know what she was wanting to say. Even though you were a human. 

 

The silence hangs heavy in the air before you notice something is not there. Or rather, someone.

 

“Where did Sans go?” You ask, and the innkeeper seems grateful for the change of subject. 

 

“At his house, most likely. Got his brother from Undyne and they came to see you for a while. They only left because Papyrus looked about ready to fall asleep on his feet,” She answers, the look on her face softening. “That poor skeleton. Papyrus seemed so guilty, kept going on about how much of a bad friend he must be since he couldn't keep you safe.”

 

Tears begin to drip down your cheeks and you quickly reached up to wipe them away, hating that you were crying right now. “H-How long was I out?” You ask, cursing yourself inwardly for your stutter.

 

“A long time. It's actually the next day. I used some magic on you that would make you fall asleep so that you could rest up and heal faster,” She explains to you. Jeez, you really had been out for a long time. You wonder how early it is. “If you would like, I can go get the brothers and tell them you're awake,” You eagerly nod you head at her offer, causing her to chuckle softly. “Alright, I'll go do that.” 

 

She gets up from her chair and goes over, picking up your plate from your lap. She is about to leave when something crosses your mind.

 

“Hey, wait,” You call out, making her stop and turn.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why..” You pause and fumble with your words, looking at the ground. “Why am I useless..?”

 

The innkeeper’s calm expression immediately shifts to a sad one, and she comes over to you once again. She sets the plate down onto a side table and leans forward, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you into a hug.

 

“I don't know, sweetie,” She whispers to you, gently squeezing you before pulling away. “Please try not to let it bother you.” She gives you a soft pat on the head before picking your plate back up, turning to the door.

  
She then leaves the room, closing the door behind you and leaving you alone with your thoughts as your only company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug time:
> 
> If any of you guys are in the Sherlock fandom and ship Johnlock, I recommended reading SellMySoul's au fic Quixotic Notions! SellMySoul is actually one of my good irl friends, and even though I'm not in the Sherlock fandom myself, her fic is super cute and worth a read. <3
> 
> (the very first paragraph of the second chapter also vaguely mentions me so hey that's another reason to read it ;D //shot)


	17. I See The Truth Through Crimson Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or rather.. hear the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //slams post button before passing out while groaning in agony over stomach ache
> 
> i tried my best to explain things and shit but i'm sorry if it's bad i.. haven't had much time to write so i've only been able to write late at night
> 
> i wanted to get this out to you guys before i went to bed tho so here
> 
> chapter title song is Take Me Home - Hollywood Undead

**_*Ring, ring…_ **

 

“Ah, my daughter, hello!”

 

“Hi mom,” You smile, slowly sinking down onto your back. It hasn't been that long since the innkeeper left to get the brothers. The more you thought about what Undyne said to you, the more it bothered you into trying to find out why she said it. And you figured your mom would be the best person to ask.

 

“How have you been?”

 

“Great! Well..” You paused, fumbling around with the blanket. “Great up until now. I actually wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Oh? What is it? Has something happened?” You can hear an edge in her voice now.

 

“Well..” You breathe out a sigh, trying to clear your mind of your sudden anxiety you felt towards telling her. You were scared, honestly. She told you that they would try and kill you, and even though you were fine, it still happened. And you were scared she would just tell you that she had been right. “I.. I got attacked today mom. This monster named Undyne told me that I was the final SOUL they needed to break the barrier.”

 

You can hear Toriel’s breath hitch. “My daughter-”

 

“Wait, wait. She pulled out my SOUL and was about to attack when.. when she stopped. She suddenly got so angry. She called me useless. She threw her weapon down in front of her while she was angry and ended up cutting through my clothes and into my skin. I'm alright though, the innkeeper here in Snowdin healed me up. But..” You trail off for a second, fiddling nervously with the blanket. “I wanted to ask.. what did she mean? I knew there was a barrier but.. but you never told me that human SOULs were needed to break it. And if I'm apparently the ‘final SOUL’, then why didn't she just take my SOUL?”

 

Toriel sighs deeply and doesn't respond for a minute, leaving the anxiety pit in your chest to grow. You're about to say something else when she stops you.

 

“I'm.. sorry I never told you any of this, my dear,” She starts. “Yes, human SOULs are needed to break the barrier. Seven, specifically. That is why I warned you they would try to kill you and tried to stop you from leaving. But.. there is another thing. Something that not very many monsters know about. Yes, seven SOULs are needed, but there cannot be two SOULs of the same color.”

 

You stop messing with the blanket. “So.. so you mean-”

 

“Yes, they already have a cyan SOUL,” Toriel answers bitterly. “That is why I.. why I allowed you to keep in contact with me after you left. Even though I was so certain that a monster that didn't know would kill you and take your SOUL, I held onto a little bundle of hope that maybe they would know, and you would be spared..” She lets out a forced chuckle, and you think that maybe she might be tearing up. It broke your heart. “Seems like I made the right choice.”

 

“Mom..” You say, your voice choking up a little. “Thank you for telling me this. Thank you for letting me stay in contact with you, too.”

 

“You're welcome, my daughter,” She responds, and the two of you are left in a semi-awkward silence. You finally break it after a moment.

 

“Can I.. can I come visit you soon, when I'm completely healed? I know it hasn't been very long since I left, but..” You trail off. You don't need to say it, you think she understands already. It hasn't been very long, but you're still in shock after what happened. You just needed to cool down for a bit in the place you called home, with the comforting goat monster you now called your mother.

 

“Of course you can, my daughter. Just remember to call me whenever you are on your way to the door,” Toriel answers, sounding a bit more excited now since you asked. It warmed your heart.

 

“Thank you mom,” You sigh happily. You perk up when you hear multiple pairs of footsteps suddenly coming up the stairs. “I gotta go now, mom. I'll see you soon!”

 

“Goodbye, my dear!” She exclaims, and you grin, sitting there for a second before lowering the phone from your ear and ending the call. It doesn't even take a moment before the door suddenly bursts open to reveal the skeleton brothers.

 

Papyrus looks at you with the most woebegone look on his face, and almost immediately he runs over to your bedside, wrapping his arms around you. The sudden contact made your wound ache a little.

 

“NYOO HOO HOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, HUMAN!” He cries out. His booming voice beside your ear made you flinch but you ignored it, wrapping your arms around him in return. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS TRIED SO HARD TO KEEP UNDYNE FROM GOING AFTER YOU BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE MY NEW FRIEND IS SAFE!”

 

Your gaze softened and you held the tall, lanky skeleton close, patting his back gently. “Of course I forgive you, Papyrus. No need to be sorry. I know you did your best,” You say. He pulls back and looks at you intently. He looks so sad.

 

“EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE FORGIVEN ME, I MUST MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOMEHOW!” He exclaims. With him looking at you you can see trails of.. orange? running down his cheekbones. Oh god, had he been crying? It seems like it. That is absolutely heartbreaking.

 

“You don't have to, but if it helps you feel better.. you can make me some of your spaghetti?” You suggest happily. Even though it wasn't the best spaghetti in the world, you'll totally take it right now. Especially if it made him happy.

 

Sparkles appear in his eyesockets and he shoots up, standing proud beside your bed. “OF COURSE, DEAR HUMAN! I SHALL LEAVE NOW AND PREPARE THE MOST SPECTACULAR SPAGHETTI YOU WILL HAVE EVER TASTED IN YOUR LIFE!” He turns and stomps excitedly towards the door, stopping when he comes close to Sans. “KEEP THE HUMAN COMPANY WHILE I AM GONE! AND BRING HER TO THE HOUSE LATER SO THAT SHE CAN EAT WITH US!” And with that he leaves, closing the door behind her.

 

Sans looks at you and chuckles. “you actually want some of pap’s spaghetti?”

 

“Hey, I'll take it. Especially if it helps the poor guy feel better,” You huff, crossing your arms childishly, which makes him laugh harder. Once his laugh dies down though the two of you sit in a semi-awkward silence, simply staring at each other.

 

The more you gaze at his face, the more you see a sort of.. knowing look in his eyesockets. Even without him saying anything, you had a feeling he knew.

 

“..You knew, didn't you?” You ask softly, and the way he looks down at the ground confirms your suspicions.

 

“..yeah,” He responds, coming closer to the bed. He sits on the edge near your feet, but he doesn't look at you. “that's why i didn't do anything to stop her. i knew she wouldn't kill you once she saw your soul. didn't think she would hurt you like that though, even if it was an accident.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything beforehand?”

 

“she wouldn't have listened to me,” He tells you, the lights in his eyes dim. He's messing with the blanket like you were earlier. “how did you find out?”

 

“I called.. somebody,” You explain vaguely, praying he wouldn't want you to elaborate. “Somebody I figured had the answers.”

 

Sans narrows his eyesockets but doesn't press any further, which you are sincerely grateful for. Again the two of you are in silence, though this one is a little less awkward.

 

“..don’t let undyne get to you. she’s just frustrated, and tibia honest, i don't think she would follow through with her threat,” He tries to reassure you, and it did actually make you feel a little better. Especially with the added pun.

 

“Yeah, I figured it was mostly frustration. I'm not mad at her or anything. I mean.. I could have been your guys’ ticket to freedom,” You sigh, lowering your gaze to the floor. “I think I would be pretty frustrated too if I was in her situation.”

 

Sans doesn't respond. You look up at him to see him lost in thought, staring at the wall.

 

“But.. hey. Thanks for getting me help. You're pretty great,” You grin, reaching over and patting his back. This snaps him back to reality and he turns his gaze to you, his perma-grin gentle.

 

“not as great as my bro,” He retorts, making you laugh.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Nobody’s as great as your bro,” You snicker. The silence that follows now is so much more comfortable. You perk up when he slowly begins to stand, coming over to your side and holding his hand out to help you up.

 

“how about we head on back to the house? you look like you’re ribbin’ for a helping of pap’s great spaghetti,” He says, his grin turning into something more shit-eating. You giggle and accept his help, pulling yourself out of bed.

 

“You’re patella’n me,” You shoot back, causing a surprised laugh to escape him. Ah, sweet success.

 

“nice one, bud,” He mutters. You noticed his hand lingered with yours for a second before he finally releases you, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “i’d offer to teleport us there, but i figure you would want to thank the innkeeper or something.”

 

“You know me so well,” You grin, patting his head. He huffs, opening the door and stepping aside for you to go through first. “Aww, thank you. Such a gentleman,” You swoon, walking out of the room and waiting for him.

  
“yeah, yeah,” He mutters, a tint of blue on his cheekbones as he follows you out.


	18. Carry Me Home To See My Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Toriel, and a weird encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK
> 
> God, I'm sorry guys. I actually meant to end this break wayy earlier, but this chapter seriously did not want to write itself. It's actually more of a filler chapter, which I feel a little more bad about, but I promise we'll get to interesting stuff soon. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for all of your guys' comments, and for the links you've sent me to help me out with my stress. I.. didn't even end up doing summer school or the pageant. The summer school one was simply I was a giant fucking idiot and didn't turn in papers to actually get me enrolled in it, and the pageant was I was under so much stress from it that it kept me up at night. So I told my mom I didn't want to do it anymore. I feel bad because my coach had spent the time to write the routine for me for the pageant, but maybe one day I'll do a video of me doing the routine and show it to you guys. 
> 
> Yesterday was actually my birthday! I wanted to finish this chapter yesterday and post it but uh.. got distracted by some stuff. Honestly, it took some convincing from Phire (see: ass kicking and some fine ass coffee) for me to finally get this damn chapter out. But I'm so happy that I'm finally updating again, but I've got another problem which has me down.
> 
> My girlfriend broke up with me, two days before my birthday, a week and a half after she came and visited me. And it hurt, it hurt a whole fucking lot. My birthday was super depressing this year, I really didn't like it. But eh, I'm slowly starting to get over the breakup. I mean, I couldn't even tell her that I was writing this fic because of some other stuff I really don't want to explain right now, so I'm happy I really don't have to hide this from her anymore. 
> 
> If you're even still reading to this point, thanks. A lot. I am so grateful to all of you, and I love looking back at these comments and reading them. I'm glad to hear I've gotten so many of you into guard, enough to where you guys even want to try it out with sticks and brooms (hell, one of you bought a freaking flag online! xD). Just remember, if you want to get into that, be careful dangit. With sticks and that stuff, you really have to watch what you're doing because you can seriously hurt yourself. I still hurt myself, and I've had years of experience. Sticks and brooms aren't weighted like flag poles, so you have basically no control over it. So please please pleeeease be careful if you are wanting to try out colorguard. I know there are tons of countries who don't even have it, which makes me even happier hearing that I'm teaching you guys about this dance. 
> 
> If I can get myself motivated enough, I might do another chapter this weekend. I'm at Phire's for the weekend, and she's good at getting me motivated to write.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my life.. on to the chapter!
> 
> Chapter title song is Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd

“Thanks for letting me come visit for a bit, mom,” You say, settling into the couch, holding a plate of butterscotch cinnamon pie.

 

“It is no problem, my daughter!” Toriel responds happily, sitting comfortably in her own arm chair. She seems so glad to have you back here, even if it is only a visit. It's only been a day since you woke up in the inn, and your thoughts kept drifting back to what happened when you walked with Sans back to his house.

 

There were monsters out like you expected, and when you passed by they all gave you looks of varying degree. Some of them looked scared, some sympathetic. But most of all, many of them looked so.. disappointed.

 

Those were the looks that hurt the most. Their disappointment reminded you that you could have been the SOUL that set these people free. These monsters, locked underground for hundreds of years, could have finally had a chance at freedom. But no, because of your SOUL color, these monsters will be locked up for god knows how much longer.

 

It hurt. It hurt and you felt so goddamn bad about it. Why, of all colors, did you have to be one of the ones they already had? Sure, if you were a color they didn't have it would mean you would die and never see your new friends and new mother again, but what was your life compared to the freedom of all these monsters?

 

You were going to wait a few more days to visit, but all these conflicting thoughts going through your head were bothering you enough to where you figured visiting Toriel might help distract you. And so far, it was working. You've hardly thought about your problems since you got here, and Toriel letting you help her bake the butterscotch cinnamon pie you were eating now had certainly helped.

 

But now you had nothing to help distract you. The two of you were now sitting in silence, the only noises coming from the two of you eating. Thankfully, Toriel breaks the silence before you can drown in your thoughts.

 

“How have you been doing, _____?” She says, surprising you by saying your name. She hardly ever says your name. “I just realized I never actually asked you.”

 

“I've been doing.. alright. I was doing great, but after all that's happened, it’s not been good,” You respond, your voice more of a murmur. Thankfully, she seems to hear you. “Most of the monsters look so disappointed that I can't be their last SOUL..”

 

“Don't let them get to you. What they're doing is murdering innocent humans. Your life is worth more than our freedom,” Toriel bristles suddenly, causing you to flinch. She immediately calms down and smiles apologetically. “I am sorry, _____. Please though, don't let this get to you. They can get over it, maybe even try to be your friend and see what a lovely woman you are.”

 

You felt tears welling up in your eyes but you quickly blinked them away, instead opting to shyly bury your head into the jacket you were wearing. “Thanks, mom..” You respond shyly, fiddling with your fork.

 

Toriel simply chuckles and goes quiet, but your thoughts surprisingly don't bother you as much now after what she said. You knew she was right, maybe they would get over it and let you live your life with them. That would be pretty nice.

 

You knew your mom was trying her hardest to help you through this. She knew how traumatizing that must have been for you to be almost killed. You don’t think you could ever thank her enough for her help and support.

 

“So..” Toriel suddenly starts speaking, “Who all have you met on your little journey? What are they like?” You immediately perk up and grin, happy for this subject change.

 

“Well, I’ve met almost everyone in Snowdin at this point. Everyone there is so kind, but there are these two skeletons brothers who’ve become really good friends to me. They’ve let me stay at their house, and I even got in a dance battle with one of them..” When you saw Toriel bristle again, you quickly added on, “But he didn’t hurt me! I mean, even if he did, he probably would have stopped the battle or something, or at least backed off. He’s an absolute sweetheart.”

 

“Hm.. what is his name?” She asks, not seeming too reassured after what you had added but she seemed to take your word for it. 

 

“Papyrus,” You answered, surprised when you saw her expression shift into almost recognition. 

 

“Oh yes, Papyrus! I’ve heard of him!” She grins, suddenly seeming so much calmer. She answered your question before you could even ask it, “You see, before you fell down here, I’ve been talking to someone behind the door leading out of the ruins. I don’t know who he is, or even what his name is, but he talked about his brother Papyrus to absolutely no end.”

 

“So you’ve met Sans?” You ask, absolutely surprised. You didn’t think your mother interacted with anybody outside of the Ruins!

 

“Is that his name?” Toriel cocks her head to one side curiously, her crimson eyes shining with gaiety. “He never told me his name, and I never told him mine. We exchange puns with each other through the door daily though! Sometimes he’ll even tell me about his life, but all he’s really talked about is Papyrus. I’m happy to know his name now though!”

 

“Heh.. good information to know,” You snickered, and she joins in, the two of you going into a fit of giggles.

 

\-------------------

 

It’s time for you to depart from the Ruins. You stayed the night here (you guessed. I mean, there is no real concept of time down here), and you figured it was a good time to head back to Snowdin. You’ve said your goodbyes to Toriel, and you’ve just now entered that strange black room where you had encountered Flowey for the second time.

 

And you promptly freeze, because speak of the devil, there’s the little flower fucker, staring at you with that stupid little grin plastered on his stupid little face. 

 

But that’s all the two of you have; a stare down. You expect him to go on some sort of monologue, or at least say  _ something _ , but he’s not talking. He’s just.. staring at you. It’s really starting to bug you, but you’re not going to break the silence. 

 

So instead, you walk forward and slowly go around him, using all of your willpower to keep you from looking back at him. You were paranoid as hell, that was for sure.

 

You hear him chuckle creepily, but when you finally get anxious enough to turn your head, he’s gone.

 

You’ve never ran so fast in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that creepy little fuck up to?


	19. Because When I Arrive, I, I'll Bring The Fire (Make You Come Alive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a surprise when Sans takes you to Grillby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS AN OC THAT APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER. If you don't like that, well.. don't really know what to tell ya. 
> 
> I'll post pictures of the character on Tumblr so you guys can get a better visual of her.
> 
> Also, thank the lord for Phire being the pun master. All those puns at the beginning are thanks to her lmao
> 
> Now, here's a long chapter which became long on accident. 
> 
> Chapter title song is Let It Rock - Kevin Rudolf

You guess it's been maybe a week since the incident with Undyne, and about five or six days since your visit with Toriel. Yet, no matter where you go in Snowdin, the monsters are still shooting you pitying or upset looks, some even acting a little bitter towards you.

 

It’s not all bad, though. After the first few initial days of the week some of the monsters seemed to finally warm up to you and get over the fact you weren't their ticket to freedom. A few of them actually attempted to interact with you, but all of them seemed nervous and even awkward, as if they were worried you would suddenly strike out at them or something. That hurt your feelings too, but hopefully that too would quickly go away once the monsters realized you weren't out to get them.

 

Sans apparently is noticing how down you've been recently, because he appears in front of you while you are sitting on their couch reading a book (one that Papyrus gave you. It's a bit childish but hey, didn't mean it was a bad book), startling you enough to where you actually throw the book at Sans.

 

“Sans, what the fuck,” You hiss irritably, leaning forward to pick up the book and ignoring his chuckling.

 

“so, i've been _reading_  the vibes you've been putting out, and decided i wanted to come _check you out_. from what i can tell, you certainly aren't as _spine_ as you've been saying,” Sans grins his signature shit eating grin he usually had after spitting out a bunch of puns. You throw the book at him again, but this time he shortcuts out of the way, ending up sitting on the couch beside you. Damn him.

 

“And what makes you say that?” You ask, glancing up at him and forgetting about the book on the floor.

 

“i can _read you like a book_ , that's what makes me say that,” Apparently he hasn't forgotten about the book yet.

 

“That was lame,” You huff.

 

“like i've said before, can't all be winners,” He says. Suddenly he stands up off the couch and turns to you, holding his hand out to help you up. “c’mon, let’s go to grillby’s.”

 

“This early?” You question, surprised but taking his hand anyway, standing up off the couch. You generally didn't go there until right after Papyrus made his unfulfilling spaghetti dinner, and on rare occasions you followed him there during lunchtime. It was way past lunchtime now though, but early enough to where Papyrus hasn't started dinner. He wasn't even home yet.

 

“yes, this early,” He nods. “got a little surprise for you there, think you might like it.” He's still holding your hand, but you try your best to ignore it for now.

 

“Okay, what is-” You don't even get to finish your sentence before you're pulled into one of Sans’s shortcuts. When you reappear in front of the bar, you let go of Sans’s hand and turn to him, folding your arms. “Rude.”

 

“sorry bud,” He chuckles, going forward and opening the door for you. “you'll see what it is once you come inside, though.”

 

Nodding, you relax your arms to your sides again and walk into the bar, expecting the bar to look at least somewhat normal, maybe with a prank set up. You didn't expect this, though.

 

The main lights of the bar were dimmed with bright string lights illuminating the walls, but the main display was the stage. There were neon colored lights strung around the stage as well as a spotlight or two shining down. Monsters were crowded around the stage, almost everyone from Snowdin and even some monsters you've never seen before (you guessed they lived elsewhere in the Underground). Two monsters were up on the stage dancing to each other, and with the way all the monsters around the stage were cheering, yelling, and whooping, you quickly guessed what was happening.

 

There's a dance off going on.

 

It was exactly the same setup as your dance battle with Papyrus, but there was no actual fighting going on. They were apparently just going until one dropped or gave up, from the looks of it. One of the dancing monsters was one you’d seen quite often here at the bar, that weird fish looking guy who always sat next to the red bird woman (you really need to learn their names at some point). He seems to be a swing dancer, nice. You've never seen the other dancer before, though.

 

The second dancer is a deer monster who seems to almost tower over her opponent at what you guess is a 6’2” height. She resembles the common whitetail deer, if her tail poking out from her black leggings was anything to go by. Her fur oddly enough resembles a fawn, having white spots on her shoulders and face, yet she also has large 6-point antlers poking out of black hair cut in a pixie cut style. The sleeves of her forest and lime green colored shirt hung down to the floor, and the back of the shirt also swept low to the ground, almost like a cape. She clearly has normal human hands, but she has hooves instead of feet, and isn't wearing shoes. From watching her, she is leading fish-man into a foxtrot dance.

 

Next to your mother, she’s definitely one of the most elegant monsters you have ever seen.

 

You sit down at your regular bar stool beside Sans, never once taking your eyes off of their dancing. It doesn't take much longer before the dance off officially ends, fish-man giving in to his deer opponent. Somehow, you aren't surprised with this outcome. What does surprise you, however, is you see the deer monster look over at you. Startled, you turn back to face the bar, seeing fries being set in front of you.

 

“Thanks, Grillby,” You say, a real smile forming on your face. The first real smile in days. The fire elemental nods his head and takes his leave.

 

“This is really cool, Sans,” You start, turning to your grinning skeletal companion. “How often do they do this?”

 

“once a week,” He responds, downing some ketchup out of the bottle. You've grown numb to seeing that by this point. “people from all over the underground come over here to watch it and join in.”

 

“Wow,” You murmur, stuffing a few fries in your face, The two of you go quiet, enjoying the atmosphere of the bar, before you are startled by a tapping on your shoulder. When you whip around, you’re met face-to-chest with the same deer monster you had been watching earlier. Your eyes widen as you look up at her soft, smiling face.

 

“Hello,” She says, her silver eyes shining with curiosity. Now that you're looking at her face you can make out more of her features. She has a black button nose and black streaks sweeping down from around her eyes to her nose. It's like she has permanent makeup. “Is this seat beside ya taken?”

 

You jump out of your thoughts, realizing you've just been staring like an idiot at this woman. You give her a sheepish grin. “No, no! Please, sit down if you’d like,” You insist shyly. You vaguely hear Sans snickering beside you.

 

“Thank ya,” She brightens, fixing the cape of her shirt so that it doesn't get caught on the stool before sitting down. You feel a mighty need to straighten yourself up while sitting beside her. You weren't really expecting an accent like that coming from her, though maybe you should have. She had a bit of that stereotypical country drawl in her voice, and you mean, she is a deer. Was that speciesist of you? At first there's no conversation between you two, but suddenly she turns her stool a little to face you.

 

“Just outta curiosity, and forgive me if I'm wrong,” She begins, very lightly drumming her fingers against the bar counter. “Are _you_ the human that everyone’s been talkin’ about lately, honey?”

 

You stiffen a bit at her question. You didn't notice it, but Sans had also stiffen up too beside you. “Yes, I am,” You respond carefully. To your astonishment, her silver eyes light up at your response, almost seeming to glitter with excitement.

 

“Oh, goodness! I finally get’t meetcha after hearing so much about ya!” She holds a hand out to you. Her hands are small and delicate, like you expected them to be. “My name’s Tabitha!”

 

“_____,” You squeak your name out, shaking her hand. “You've been hearing about me..?”

 

“Oh yes, you're the talk’a the town!” Tabitha exclaims, her large ears flickering with happiness. “And from a few sources, I've been told ya've got quite a unique dance.”

 

“R-Really?” You stammer, your eyes widening at this information. As far as you knew, only Sans and Papyrus had really seen your dancing. Had they been talking about you? For a second you look back at Sans for any confirmation, but he's lost in conversation with another monster.

 

“Yes! And might’a ask you for a small favor? Go up on that stage’n show off your dance for everyone’t see!” She suggests. You feel your heart practically stop.

 

“A-Ah.. I, um..”

 

“C’mon! If your dance’in’s really as unique as they say, all of us wanna see it!” Tabitha urges you, her ears perking up.

 

“B-But, I'm not even-” You pause what you're saying, suddenly feeling something leaning against your other side, “prepared..?” You turn and look at what's now against you. Sure enough, there's your six foot flag, and Sans sitting in his stool trying to look innocent.

 

“Thanks,” You huff. Sans turns and winks at you in response.

 

Ah, fuck it. What did you have to lose? Sure, you were feeling a huge bout of stage fright right now, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Or maybe it would go horribly wrong. Who knows.

 

“Alright, I'll do it,” You tell Tabitha, standing up. You receive an excited squeal from the deer monster.

 

“Yay! Hey, everyone!” She suddenly calls out, grabbing the attention of the entire bar. “The human is goin’t show her dancin’ to us!” Holy shit Tabitha. Why do you do this.

 

Some of the monsters not from the area suddenly seem fearful and uncertain, but nobody leaves or tries to attack. You guessed word had gotten around by this point that there was a human underground that is being left alone.

 

Some of the locals actually seen excited about this much to your surprise, and even begin cheering you on. Tabitha gently pushes you forward, making you realise you've just been standing there quaking fearfully in your shoes for almost 30 seconds. You look at Sans to see him watching you closely, and though he seems calm and like his normal self, you can tell by the look in his eye sockets that he's wary about this. At least if anything goes wrong, you can probably count on Sans to help.

 

Probably. You hope.

 

You pluck out your surface phone and start scrolling through your music while you walk towards the stage, figuring you should show them a routine you already knew from the surface. You quickly find one that you had a routine for and suddenly grin, beginning to feel a bit more confidence in yourself. Once you're on stage you give the monsters a shy little wave before turning on the music, setting your phone down, and getting into your starting position with your flag.

 

Your movements begin stiff at first, from a mixture of your stage fright and not having warmed up before this. The deeper you go into the song though, you quickly begin loosening up your body and soon you forget about the crowd of wary monsters, getting lost in your dance.

 

Your routine isn't long, only just past a minute and a half, and you find yourself being done with the dance as soon as you began. Once it fades out you pull yourself back into reality and dare to look up.

 

The monsters are roaring and cheering at you, praising you for your dancing and commenting on how gorgeous you looked and how graceful you were. You feel tears prickling your eyes and spill over, to which you swiftly reach up and wipe them away while giggling in disbelief. The response to your dance was so.. positive. You didn't expect it at all, and your heart feels like it's about to burst from the overwhelming feelings you're having right now.

 

“Honey, that was simply amazin’!!” You hear Tabitha cry out, the deer monster running up towards the stage to you. “It was so much better than I thought it was goin’t be! I’d love t’ stay in contact with ya! Wanna exchange numbers?”

 

Of course you accepted. You couldn't get the stupid grin off of your face the rest of the time you spent here at Grillby’s, allowing monsters who approached you to examine and touch your flag. You even answered a few questions they had for you.

 

Things were looking brighter already.

 

\-----------------

 

 _well, shit_ , Sans thinks as he observes you dancing for the crowd.

 

You look so carefree. He hasn't seen you relax and let yourself go this whole week, and now here you were, dancing for a crowd of monsters who thought you were an enemy with a genuine smile on your face.

 

He finds himself watching all of the little movements you make. He watches your expression and every little movement your body made as you spun the flag around yourself.

 

 _shit,_ He repeats to himself, _i think i’m in love._

  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's dance: https://youtu.be/HwRLLirtInQ (i wanna learn this routine so bad omg)
> 
> Tabitha: http://alltherightmovesfanfic.tumblr.com/post/147083897864/spoilers-for-chapter-19-this-is-the-character


	20. One Push Is All You'll Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make plans to visit a certain watery place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about this being a bit delayed. I had guard camp last week, and I also think I got swimmer's ear, so I've been in a hell of a lot of pain.
> 
> Our last coach suddenly told us that she wouldn't be our coach next season a while back. Our new coach isn't that bad, but from what I've learned, she's.. really freaking lazy. She'll stretch with us, teach us routine, and then sit down on her phone while we practice what we just learned by ourselves. And if we stop to help a younger person she gets mad and chews us out for it. Honestly, it's making me extremely nervous. We had to each the newest guardies ourselves a few things while she just sat and watched. I'm scared of it becoming another 'Cameron' incident. But maybe she'll get better. I mean, she's apparently never done coaching before. It's mostly the captain, co-captain, and me teaching. 
> 
> I heard from one of the girls that apparently she overheard our new band director say something about "regretting not making me co-captain". And.. yeah, I hate to say it, but I see why. She barely showed up all week, and I was her co-captain last year. She gets super bitchy and can be a huge ass, but she can be nice.. sometimes. Last year she found out I wore colored contacts and literally reached into my eye and pulled the freaking contact out. Yeah. I didn't realize she was doing it until I noticed I couldn't see out of that eye anymore (I couldn't feel her fingers in my eye because she had my eye wide open trying to see the contact better). She then didn't understand why I got so angry with her. She's done some pretty.. questionable things.
> 
> So yeah, that's basically why it's kinda late. Just haven't had much time or motivation to write it. 
> 
> Edit: HOW DID I FORGET TO MENTION THIS. THE FIC REACHED OVER 10000 HITS. HOLY HELL. Thank you guys so so much. It means a whole lot to me that people are actually wanting to read this. And I have a question for you all: How did you learn about my fic? I figure most will just be from tags but still
> 
> Chapter title song is Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay, Boom-Lay, Boom) - Shinedown

Tabitha really liked to call you, you've learned in the past week. Like, maybe 3 times a day. At first it was kind of obnoxious, but you are really growing used to it and are actually kind of looking forward to it each day. You two could talk about almost anything now, to an extent.

 

She liked to ask you questions about what the surface had been like, though she liked focusing more on colorguard with her questions. Like when you started dancing, some stories from your guard experiences, etc. You've told her all about Cameron (she did  _ not _ respond well to this story. It took you forever to calm her down from the rage she felt over this woman she never met and probably never would meet) and your silly concussion story, plus a few minor ones about other guard members. She seemed absolutely thrilled to hear all of your stories. 

 

Honestly, these calls were reminding you so much of Phire. You two would do late night calls that would get pretty deep. Thinking this made your heart hurt, you missed your best friend. Your platonic soulmate.

 

Another thing you learned about Tabitha is that she is seriously not afraid to speak her mind. You kind of learned that from when you two first met, but you realized she also was absolutely  _ not  _ afraid of telling you what she thought about something. Sometimes you could ask her a simple question such as what you should eat for lunch and it would escalate to her going on a rant about some food you’d never had before. You could never fully comprehend how your conversations got to that point.

 

You never really saw her in person again after the bar, though. She lived in a much further area of Snowdin, and while that wasn't a problem with you, she also was practically never home. She traveled all around the Underground dancing, which mildly sucked. You would really like to see the deer monster again, maybe even dance with her.

 

“Honey, I gotta question fer ya,” She says one day during one of your phone calls. You're in the store right now, thinking about what you want to make the skeleton brothers for dessert tonight.

 

“Yes?” You ask, glancing occasionally at the store owner to make sure she's not annoyed with you for standing around talking on the phone. She's not even paying attention to you, she seems busy with something else. 

 

“Have ya ever been to Waterfall before?”

 

“Uh.. no. Undyne threatened to kill me if she caught me there on my own,” You tell her, picking up ingredients for cookies. You're thinking sugar cookies tonight.

 

“Aw really? Lame,” She huffs. “Well, if it's only if yer on yer own, I can totally take ya there at some point!” She pauses for a split second before adding, “Or maybe that boyfriend’a yers can take ya if he ain’t busy.” 

 

“B-Boyfriend?” You squeak, going to the counter with your ingredients in hand. You give the shop owner an appreciative smile and pull out some GOLD. 

 

“Ya, ya know. That lil’ skeleton dude you were with at th’ bar. Sans?” 

 

“H-He isn't my boyfriend!” You say, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment. The store owner gives you an odd look as you hand her the correct amount of GOLD. 

 

“Shame. Y’all’d be the cutest lil couple,” She snickers. If she was around right now you would probably punch her.

 

“ _ Anyway _ , ” You stress, trying to draw the conversation away from this. “Why are you asking if I've ever been to Waterfall?”

 

“Mm, I just think it’d be something ya would like. Ya did mention ya really liked water. Place’s full of it.”

 

Yeah, you did tell her that. You loved water because of how calm and stress relieving it was to you, and any time you found some water you took full advantage of any free time you had to play with it. Although, you haven't really gone swimming while you've been in the Underground. The only place with water you’d seen so far that might have been warm enough to swim in was the water in the Ruins, but it was too shallow. You hoped that you would be able to swim in the waters of Waterfall, that sounded like an amazing idea.

 

“Hm.. the thought of all that water is pretty tempting. Is there anything else in Waterfall?”

 

“There’s the echo flowers,” Tabitha responds, and you can hear something fall on her end of the receiver. She curses quietly before continuing. “They’re these pretty lil’ glowing blue flowers that’ll forever repeat th’ last thing they hear.”

 

“Oh shit, really?” You gasp, leaving the shop and heading to the house. “That sounds so cool!”

 

“Yeah hun, it's pretty amazin’. Monsters’ll speak their wishes into ‘em sometimes,” The deer monster tells you. So the echo flowers are almost like shooting stars on the surface, you think, except people can actually hear what the wish was. As you come up to the skeleton brothers’ home, you decide it's time to end the conversation.

 

“Hey Tabitha, I’m going to go. I'm almost back to the house and I’m going to do some stuff. Maybe if one of them is in there I'll ask if they can take me to Waterfall sometime soon,” You tell her. You hear a distressed noise come from her.

 

“Aww, fine. Have fun, and don’t be gettin’ into any shenanigans with that boyfriend’a yers,” Tabitha snickers. You groan in irritation.

 

“For the LAST time- no you know what, nevermind. Goodbye you dork,” You huff, vaguely hearing her goodbye from the receiver before you hang up.

 

\------------------

 

This is perfect! 

 

His plan wasn't going by like he had first hoped thanks to that damned deer, but now, hearing you are wanting to visit Waterfall, he had a chance to get his plans back on the right track.

  
With a fit of cackling laughter, Flowey dives back into the snow, a new mission occupying his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //whispers the whole thing with reader loving water is another one of my self-inserts i'm sorry


	21. Everything You Ever Wanted In A Permanent State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waterfall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you guys I am so so sorry about the delay. I meant to get this done like the week before last and I just never got to it. then I had band camp and that just drained me of all my motivation. I basically forced myself to write this, but there was so many mistakes and I am so glad I have phire around or else this chapter would be even worse than it already is.
> 
> if you couldn't tell, I'm not proud of this chapter
> 
> please stick around for the end notes though if you would like to listen to me talk about my new coach and some other stuff
> 
> I actually cut this chapter short so I could get it out earlier for you guys
> 
> chapter title song is White Shadows - Coldplay

“Come _on_ , lazybones! I wanna see Waterfall!” You whine as you watch Sans ever so slowly slip on his shoes. You were generally a lot more patient than this, but jesus christ, it's been 10 minutes since he went to put on his shoes!

 

“‘m coming, jeez. waterfall isn't going anywhere. it’ll still be just as _river_ ting as usual,” He grins, earning a couch cushion being thrown at him. He shortcuts out of the way though, making you hiss in frustration.

 

“You’re such an ass,” You huff, choosing to ignore him for the TV, which is still on. Mettaton has never seemed so interesting before now.

 

“alright, alright, i’m sorry. i'm ready to go, bud,” Sans chuckles, coming up in front of your line of sight. You glare halfheartedly at him.

 

“..Shortcut?”

 

Sans’s grin grows and he holds his hand out, which you take excitedly. “shortcut.”

 

\-----------------------

 

“When are you going to uncover my eyes?” You grumble, allowing him to guide you. As soon as the shortcut had ended Sans had suddenly covered your eyes. leaving you even more frustrated but you tried to suppress it. Patience, _____, you remind yourself.

 

“right.. about.. now,” He answers, uncovering your eyes as soon as he ended that sentence. You immediately gasp in shock, taking in your surroundings.

 

The first thing you notice is just how fucking _bright_ the water is. It's glowing almost the same shade of cyan as your SOUL, and holy shit, it's so gorgeous. You're standing on a strange platform of ground that seems to go around and through the water like a maze. You then see some large cyan flowers scattered around the area. _Those must be the echo flowers Tabitha talked about!_ You realize.

 

“Oh my god, Sans..” You breathe, your eyes as wide as saucers as you take a step forward toward the water. You hear footsteps behind you but you don't look back, knowing it's just the little lazy skeleton.

 

“pretty cool, isn't it?” He chuckles, taking this moment to really observe your expression. You look so astonished, your breath taken away the second you got to see this place. “this isn't the entrance to waterfall, sorry i couldn't take you through here normally. undyne’s been patrolling around the entrance and i'm sure you’d rather not run into her.”

 

“‘Pretty cool’?! It's fucking beautiful!” You squeak happily, kneeling down and running your hand through the water. “And thank you Sans. Maybe some other day. But for now..” You pause, looking up at him. “Is this water safe to swim in?”

 

“yup,” He responds, looking forward at the water. Good, because now he couldn't see the wicked grin that spread across your face. He opted to not wear his normal jacket and was just in a plain white t-shirt and gym shorts. _Perfect._

 

You stand up and remove your jacket and sweatpants, exposing your own t-shirt and athletic shorts underneath that you would be swimming in. You saw he still was still looking out at the water, so you sneakily crept closer to him until you were about an arm's length away before reaching over and suddenly grabbing the skeleton (who is surprisingly lighter than you expected).

 

“wha-?!” He yelps, but was cut short as you suddenly cannonball into the water with him, cackling like a maniac.

 

You resubmerged from the bioluminescent water with him still held against you, laughing so hard there was practically no sound coming from you other than the occasional hiccup. Your face was bright red, almost contrasting the glow from the water.

 

Sans simply sat there in shock in your arms, still attempting to process what exactly just happened. And it's funny, how his first thought isn't about how you just grabbed him and jumped into the water.

 

No, his first thought is how gorgeous you look with the glow of the water against your skin.

 

He quickly shakes that thought away though, a blue blush staining his cheekbones which he hopes you will think is from the water’s glow.

 

“_____, what the hell,” He mutters irritably, deriving a snort from you. Dammit, you needed to stop doing cute things.

 

“I-I’m sorry, oh my god,” You laugh, reaching up to try and wipe the tears away. which you quickly realize is a dumb idea because you’re standing in water and you were soaking wet. You noticed the water only came up to your shoulders, and you were surprised to see that the water looked clear and normal on your skin. Magic, you ultimately decided.  “The opportunity arose, I had to take it.”

 

“uh-huh,” Sans huffs, looking away from your face. His blush was getting worse. “you gonna, uh.. let me go?”

 

“Oh, shit! Sorry!” You squeak, quickly removing your arms from around him and backing off. The two of you share a look with each other before you begin cracking up again, and you both start laughing together.

 

It takes a few minutes before you two finally calm down, and you catch your breath before choosing to swim around the area. You took in just how _beautiful_ this area was as you floated calmly about, wading towards one of the large echo flowers in the area. When you reach the shore you push yourself up with your arms to where you were still in the water, but you could listen to whatever the echo flower was saying.

 

You hear a passing conversation.

 

_So, do you have any wishes you want to make?_

 

Your eyes widened when you heard the flower speak and you slowly sunk back into the water, staring at the flower in awe.

 

“Wow..” Is all you find yourself murmuring. You hear and feel the water behind you shift and you turn your head, seeing Sans coming up next to you.

 

“is it everything you hoped it would be?” He asks curiously, observing the soft expression on your face. God, he hasn't seen you this calm before. He never noticed just how tense you've been this whole time he's known you.

 

“Everything and more,” Is your answer, smiling gently at him and turning your gaze to the water. You cup some of the water into your hands and lift them up, watching the water slowly pour out from in between your fingers. You peek back up at your skeletal companion. “Can we come here again sometime?”

 

“of course,” Sans chuckles softly, and he is caught by surprise when you suddenly grab him and pull him against you, hugging him tightly and laying your head on his shoulder. He tenses up for a moment before he raises a hand and awkwardly pats your back, knowing his face was probably entirely cyan at this point.

 

“Thank you Sans,” You murmur, holding him just a bit tighter. “For everything. You've been so kind to me, I'm not sure how to repay you..”

 

“you don't need to repay me, bud,” He tells you, finally letting himself relax. “seeing you happy is enough payment.”

 

You slowly let go of him and turn your head, trying your best to hide just how red your face was. He seemed to notice though because he started chuckling, which only furthered your embarrassment as you turned away from him completely.

 

“hey, wanna go listen to some wishes? there's this place we call the wishing room i think you would enjoy,” Sans suggests. When you turn to look at him again you're surprised to see he isn't there, instead he's on the shore by the echo flower you were listening to, holding his hand out. You roll your eyes at his laziness.

  
“Sure!” You say happily, reaching up and taking his hand, pulling yourself up onto the grass. Ugh, your soaking wet clothes were going to be annoying. Oh well, is your last thought as you're pulled into a shortcut with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I am.. very skeptical of my new coach. shes already on many occasions during band camp made me feel like shit, she won't even let us help out the younger girls who are having trouble! shes told me and a few other older girls on multiple occasions to shut up too if we tried suggesting stuff. shes acting a lot like 'cameron'.
> 
> but the difference between her and cameron is that she actually tries to have fun with us and jokes around when we aren't practicing. and she also helped me out multiple times on the last day when I got so exhausted and frustrated that I had two anxiety attacks while we were outside that made me not actually be able to breathe. she got me to calm down and.. I am really thankful for her helping me. idk, I'll just see how this year turns out.
> 
> also.. guys, please send phire (pixelatedProblem) lots of love. if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to even eat during band camp. my mother screamed at me when I said I needed food and when I told her about it she spent her time making me food for lunch even though I didn't even ask her to (well actually, I told her not to because I didnt want her wasting her food on me. she didn't listen to me though). shes looked out for me so many times and I don't even know how I can repay her for it. without her this story would also probably be super shitty lmao.
> 
> thank you phire. you're the best queerplatonic soulmate I could ever ask for <3
> 
> (my phone autocorrected soulmate to spillage)


	22. You Are Drowning In The Sorrow Of A Billion Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can hear you. Nobody can hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuses for being late anymore other than a severe lack of motivation. Finally forced myself away from Phire for about an hour during the times in school where I don't have any classes (going to college for the first 4 hours so I don't have those 4 classes) and made myself write.
> 
> Got something I wanna say at the end of this
> 
> Chapter title song is Ghosts of Utopia - IAMX.

_ (You think you hear a passing conversation.) _

 

_ I heard there’s another human in the Underground. _

 

_ Oh really? _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ Have they gotten ahold of them yet? _

 

_ Well, obviously not, otherwise the Underground would be chaos and we would be out of here. They can’t take their SOUL. _

 

_ Why? _

 

_ Its color, I heard. I don’t really know exactly why. _

 

_ That’s so stupid.. So what’s going to happen to the human? _

 

_ I think they’re letting them live down here, although I don’t know if Asgore yet knows they are here. I hope when he does find out, though, he does something about them. _

 

_ What do you mean by “something”?  _

 

_ I don’t know. Kill them anyway? Asgore can take their useless SOUL and make himself more powerful! _

 

_ That’s a great idea! _

 

\----------------------

 

You backed away from the echo flower, eyes wide in horror after what you just heard. You hear more talking from another flower a few feet away, but you’re too afraid of what you’ll hear. 

 

Sans had brought you to a room called the Wishing Room, where tons of echo flowers were lined up, all holding secrets waiting to be heard. You admired the crystal ceiling in awe, that having been one of the first things you noticed upon entering the room. It took Sans reminding you he was still there to tear your eyes from the ceiling.

 

The first few echo flowers you had gone to had normal wishes, such as  _ I hope I can see the surface one day! _  You noticed every echo flower had the same “voice”, so you could never tell who was the one talking into the flower. That was probably its way of preserving the monsters’ secrets, by hiding their identities.

After the first few echo flowers, you stumbled upon the first group of echo flowers talking about you. At first you were entranced, curious as to what the monsters were really saying about you, only to draw back in horror after hearing the rest of it from more of the flowers. 

 

Could that really happen? Could this Asgore person really absorb your SOUL and become more powerful? Who even was Asgore? Was he some sort of ruler? The only other time you ever heard his name was from Toriel. 

 

You mustered up the strength to walk forward more, wanting to listen to more of these flowers and see if you could hear the rest of this conversation. 

 

\----------------------

 

_ Have you actually seen the human yet? _

 

_ No, but if I did, I would kill them right on the spot, take their SOUL, and bring it to Asgore. They don’t deserve to live down here. I’ll bet they can’t even dance, what use are they? _

 

_ I heard they could, but I don’t know what they dance. But that’s a great idea. Maybe one day we should go search for the human, and surprise Asgore with their SOUL.  _

 

_ Good idea! Oh man, everyone would see us as heroes!  _

 

\----------------------

 

You had to get out of here, fast. You turned to tell Sans, but saw him distracted, speaking into an echo flower. No, telling Sans was a stupid idea. He shouldn’t have to worry about you, where you were going.

 

But what if he secretly wanted you dead to? What if he knew who these monsters were, and was secretly working with them? What if this was all some trap?

 

You turned around and ran as fast as you could into another room, water splashing behind you from your footsteps.

 

\----------------------

 

You don’t know where you are now. Your only instinct was to run, so now here you were, in some corner of Waterfall with no idea where you were. Great, now you were lost. But maybe that was a good thing, that might mean that those monsters planning on killing you wouldn’t ever be able to find you. 

 

You sit down and bring your knees up to your chest, gently crying as you try to comprehend what all had just happened. You didn’t understand, weren’t monsters supposed to be better than this? You’d heard a lot of things from them, but you didn’t think that monsters would openly talk about planning your death! 

 

Maybe.. maybe they weren’t any better than humans. Maybe they were just the same, but they were a lot better at hiding their intentions than humans were. You curl up more and cry harder, muffling your sobs the best you could in the hopes you wouldn’t alert any monsters of your existence.

 

It takes you a moment to finally calm yourself down, and as you wipe away your tears you decide it might be best to just find your way back to Snowdin. Maybe you’re just overthinking everything. Sans most likely wasn’t associated in these plans at all. And you’ve made so many new friends down here.. These would just be two monsters trying to come after you out of all these other monsters you’ve known. Maybe you would be okay.

 

But as you begin to stand up, you find you can’t move. You look down at your hands and feet and see vines wrapped around them, your eyes widening in horror. The ground near you shifts, and out pops the one monster you hoped to never see again.

 

“Howdy!” Flowey chirps, a wide, nefarious grin spread across his face.

 

\----------------------

 

A monster eagerly makes their way into the wishing room, excited about listening and seeing if there were any more wishes to be heard. It was their favorite pastime, listening to what other monsters wished or hoped for in their life. 

 

As they come in they feel magic shifting in the air before promptly disappearing, leaving them confused and looking around for any sign of magic. There was nobody in the room though, and so they decide to shrug it off as possibly their imagination before returning to their original plans.

 

The first two echo flowers had the same wishes as yesterday, but the third one they stumbled across had a new wish.

  
_ i hope it all works out when i tell her how much i love her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally writing a guard routine to a song. It will be to the song Ghosts of Utopia by IAMX, because I feel a bit of a personal connection to the song. This will probably take me months to write, and I will post updates about it on the fic's blog when I reach certain points.


	23. Here It Comes With No Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //slams on the post button while cackling evilly 
> 
> oh oh hey guys so I made a snapchat where I'll be posting goofy stuff on my story for you nerds to see if you ever want to see like more of me or marching band/school stuff. the snapchat is vundesguardies uvu
> 
> chapter title song is Capsize - Frenship

“What the hell do you want?” You snap, voice hoarse after your crying fit. Flowey chuckles in amusement at the sound of your voice.

 

“I overheard you crying and I just had to come over and help! What’s wrong?” He asks, giving you a look of worry.

 

“Why do you care? You're probably part of the plan.”

 

“Plan? What ever do you mean?”

 

You attempted to struggle away from the vines with no luck. “You know what I mean! Those monsters’ plans! The plans to kill me!”

 

Flowey gasps in mock shock, one of his leaves going up over his mouth. He holds this for a second before bursting out in laughter, doubling over. “Oh MAN. You _really_ thought you would be safe down here? What did I tell you? It’s kill or be killed!”

 

You fall silent and look away, your tears threatening to come back. Maybe he really was right.. But you weren’t about to give up just yet.

 

“That can’t be true for all monsters. I have friends. Friends who have kept me safe and helped me out even though they didn’t have to,” You defend, looking back at Flowey and ignoring the watering of your eyes.

 

“They’re all playing you! Don’t you see? They’re just using you, and then guess what? At the last second, when you need them the most, they’re gonna leave you for dead. All monsters are like that. Even your precious little mother.”

 

“That’s not true!” You snap, but that only succeeded in making him laugh again.

 

“But it is. And you know why? They will want your SOUL. All monsters want their own human SOUL. Human SOULs make monsters _very_ powerful, almost god-like. Why would any of them want to become your friend when they can use you for a while and then take your SOUL for themselves?”

 

You freeze at that, your eyes clouding up and tears about to spill over. Oh god.. really? Could human SOULs really do that to a monster? While you desperately didn’t want to believe it, a part of you knew that if it took just seven SOULs to destroy a magical barrier that not even all monsters combined could destroy, then the thought of simply one human SOUL giving a monster incredible power wasn’t all that ludicrous.

 

It stays silent for a moment, Flowey simply watching you mentally break down in your stupid little mind what he just told you before speaking again.

 

“You know.. There is a way I can help you.”

 

You lift your head up and look at him, narrowing your eyes. “What?”

 

“I know how to make you powerful, too. Powerful enough to destroy anybody who tried to come after you and take your SOUL. And it’s very simple to do.”

 

You couldn’t believe you were even _pondering_ this for the moment. On the one hand, if he was even telling the truth, if something really bad were to happen, you would be able to protect yourself. You wouldn’t have any trouble doing it.

 

On the other hand.. You saw this place as your home now. There was no way you would even be able to think about hurting any of the monsters down here. You loved everybody you’ve met, you’ve made so many friends.

 

“...No,” You ultimately answer, glaring defiantly at him.

 

“..I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I said no,” You repeat, raising your voice slightly. Flowey stares at you in disbelief before he begins to chuckle, at first quietly before his laughter began to raise into uncontrollable cackles. It was starting to scare you, but you stood your ground.

 

“Oh, _____…” He chortled, mouth twisting into a dark, unnatural grin. “_____, _____, _____…”

 

You feel a painful tug at your chest before your SOUL is suddenly violently ripped from your body, giving out a cry of pain in response. Your defiance turns to horror as you see a single white pellet hover above your SOUL, and you were reduced to only watching as it floated down towards your SOUL.

 

**_“Since when did you think you had a choice?”_ **

 

\-----------------

 

A vehement scream from you is what ultimately alerted Sans of your whereabouts. He had been teleporting everywhere in Waterfall and hadn’t found a single sign of where you were. He got so terrified when he had looked up to see you missing, and even though all this teleporting was making him exhausted, he didn’t want to give up. He had to find you, this place was too dangerous for you to be here on your own.

 

He takes one final jump through the void before he finally collapses onto his knees, taking a few deep breaths to control himself. With 1 HP, this wasn’t something he should have been doing, but damn it all, he was going to find you.

 

But it seems this final teleport destination was the right one, for as he's collecting himself, he begins to hear whimpers and whines of agony nearby. He raises his head and looks around, finally catching sight of your figure. You were on your knees hunched over, your hands on your chest as if your heart was hurting, nobody else around. His eyesockets widen and he stands back up, ignoring his exhaustion to get himself over to you.

 

“_____-!” He calls out while running towards you, but he cuts off and freezes when he gets close to you. Now that he can see you better, he sees that you are shaking like a leaf in the breeze, and blood is dripping down onto the soft ground from your face.

 

“S...Sans-s..” He hears you gag. You slowly begin to raise yourself, sitting up just enough for him to really see what was going on. The source of the blood was from your mouth and nose, it dripping down your face and off your chin in little red waterfalls. Your eyes are glossy and filled with tears, your tears having fallen and mixed in with the blood in other places. Your expression looks like you’re nauseous and about to vomit, and in the state you’re in, you probably were.

 

“k-kid? what happened to you..?” He asks, his eyes trailing down to where your hands were covering your chest. You sit there for a moment, seeming to be figuring out what he said before you slowly move your hands.

 

“oh my god-” He chokes out, taking a few steps back at what he sees. Your SOUL sat against your hands, and the first thing he notices is the black gradient and patches at the top of the precious heart. The next thing he sees is what looks like a white seed lodged halfway into your SOUL from the top of it right in the center, and then he sees the _roots_ beginning to grow into your SOUL.

 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Your SOUL was no longer its beautiful, vibrant cyan color. It’s now dull and dark, and rage begins to bubble into his own SOUL.

  
Your SOUL was _rotting._ And whatever was now lodged in your SOUL was the cause of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh thats a bad


	24. We're Losing Light And Strength Of Will (The Darkened Depths Beckoning Still)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is beyond your control will you ever meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seems like it's becoming less like a dancetale fic but i swear your regularly scheduled dancing shall return soon
> 
> shits just gotta go down first
> 
> also sorry again for the wait i've been having some serious issues with my anxiety and shit. and honestly, i've had a few.. suicidal episodes. i'm alright though, don't worry.
> 
> i really really don't like this chapter but I hope you guys do
> 
> chapter title song is Against The Tide - Celldweller (def recommend listening to this song for the chapter. i feel it really sets the mood)
> 
> also the lyric in the summary is from Inside the Fire - Disturbed

“Sans… please, god.. help me..” You choked out quietly to him, starting to slowly crawl over towards your friend in desperation. He took a step back while keeping his eyes locked firmly on your SOUL, his teeth gritting together in anger.

 

“who did this to you?” He growls, the lights in his eyes fading and leaving them pitch black, like windows to the void.  _** “w h o?” ** _

 

“F..Fl-” You couldn’t finish your response before you stopped crawling and doubled over, a coughing fit raked over your sickly voice, blood splattering all over the ground in front of you and leaving Sans cringing. Even after you calmed down you stayed in place, clutching your rotting SOUL to your chest as you shook, your breathing raspy and uneven. It took a moment before you slowly raised your head to look at Sans, your eyes beginning to cloud over with more tears.

 

“Sans.. you have to go,” You whispered, tears dripping down and mixing in with the blood you coughed up. “Please, Please.. It’s not safe.. Flowey-”

 

Your eyes suddenly widen and your already terrified expression turns to horror as thorned vines shoot up from the ground and wrap around your body, lifting your frail frame off the ground and suspending you slightly in the air. Said flower casually makes his entrance by popping out from the ground where you once sat, a shit-eating grin shot Sans’s way.

 

“Howdy there, Sans!” Flowey giggles, swaying back and forth in apparent joy. The sight of him only seemed to make Sans angrier, his left eye flashing between cyan and electric yellow. 

 

**_ “ _ you,”  ** Sans snarls, sharp bones appearing around him and aiming towards the flower. “what are you doing to her?!”

 

Flowey chuckles as the thorned vines casually lower and set you down onto the ground again. You're actually managing to stand on your feet now, but Sans can't tell if that's a good thing or not due to how..  _ not there  _ you look. You weren’t even  _ trying  _ to get away.

 

“Oh, nothing too bad. Just using her for a little something,” Flowey pipes up, glancing back at you. His grin turns even more malicious at the sight of your SOUL. “She agreed to it, too!”

 

“there is no way she consented to a magical attack being forced and lodged  _ inside of her soul, _ ” Sans said, his hands curling into fists and his teeth gnashing together. The bones shot directly at Flowey, but he managed to get away in time, going back into the ground and reappearing in front of you.

 

“How rude!” Flowey tuts, shaking his head and making a ruffling sound with his moving petals. “And of course she consented! She heard what you guys were planning to do to her.”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“Why, your plans to kill her, of course! She came running to me as soon as she found out. Poor thing begged me for help, to make her stronger, and of course little ol’ me couldn't just leave the lady upset like this. I just had to help! With the return of a small favor.”

 

“plans to kill her?” Sans paused, narrowing his eye sockets as more bones appeared. Nothing in this was adding up. Sans knew everyone in the Underground and, contrary to what monsters may think, knew  _ everything _ . Of course he did though, he (somewhat secretly) worked under king Asgore as his judge. And from what he knew, there were no plans made to kill _____. Plus, monsters would never be so malicious. 

 

And there was no way this magic in her SOUL was making her stronger.

 

“Yes, every monster is getting in on it. I’m surprised you don’t seem to know about it. Unless..” He pauses, leaning forwards towards Sans. “You’re just feigning ignorance. You’re just pretending to be _____’s friend so that you can break her poor heart at the last second when you finally decide to go through with the plans to make watching her die that much more fun.”

 

“that is  _ bullshit _ ,” Bones fly toward Flowey once more, but once again he dodges. “there are no plans to kill her. the monsters that know her love her. it seems more like something you made up to trick her. what are you really doing?”

 

Flowey scoffs as if offended by what he said but ultimately gave up his facade, knowing he was caught. “Yeah, yeah. So I may have told a little white lie. But it’s okay! She still agreed to this. And it is making her stronger, just watch...” His grin turns dark, sharp teeth showing. “_____!”

 

Sans sees you suddenly snap up straight as if at attention, your face almost emotionless other than a twist of pain in your expression. You slowly walk towards Sans and stand in front of him, your dying SOUL still floating sadly in front of your chest. With how close you are now Sans can see that instead of your beautiful normal colored eyes, your eyes have now turned into this clouded, milky white color. You looked so lifeless. God, there was no way you could have consented to this. This must have been forced onto you. The thought pissed him off so much.

 

You slowly raise your hands up, a cyan ball of light slowly swirling into view between your now cupped hands. Now, Sans has lived in the snowy temperatures of Snowdin for most of his life. He hardly ever realized it was cold, as it just went  _ right through him.  _ But this?

 

This was  _ freezing cold _ .

 

“Now, Sans..” Flowey speaks up, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I hope you say your goodbyes. Because now that I have her under control..”

 

The ball of light grows bigger in your hands as you step back from Sans, but before he could reach forward to grab you you suddenly raise your hands and throw it down, causing a freezing explosion. 

 

_** “You’ll never see her again!” ** _

 

\-------------------

 

When the smoke and dust finally clears away Sans looks up to see you are gone along with Flowey. Ice now covered the room, and his feet, he noticed, were even frozen to the ground (he simply teleported away to get unstuck from that position.)

 

He felt sweat beading down his skull as he looked around. What was that? Could you always do magic like that? Was that even  your  magic? It had to be. He’s fought with Flowey before, he doesn’t remember Flowey ever having ice magic like that. The thought scared him. He really hoped that this was all merely a coincidence and a side effect of whatever the fuck Flowey was doing to you. 

  
On that thought he quickly teleported away, searching once again high and low for any sign of where you might have gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another reason for the wait is bc i am,, terrible at any sort of action-esq scene lmao
> 
> also can i just say that?? my coach is definitely worse than cameron. i probably won't mention her ever in this fic tho like i did with cameron. she shows up maybe twice a week to practice and treats us like shit when she is there. she's awful


	25. Oh We Gotta Turn Up The Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT FUCKERS I GOT THIS ONE DONE WAY TOO EARLY BC I HAD SOME MOTIVATION
> 
> YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS
> 
> Chapter title song is Victorious - Panic! At The Disco

Toriel daily came to the spot where humans fell to tend to the golden flowers, a solemn feeling falling over her every time they came into view. She knew why these flowers were here, which made her all the more willing to tend to them.

 

As she walks through the dark rooms that lead to the hallway where the flowers grew, she hears a scream echoing around the Ruins, followed by a heavy thumping sound. Panicking, the goat woman quickly runs through the door and down the corridor, freezing in place when she saw the source of the noise.

 

“My goodness..” She breathes, feeling her snow white fur standing on end. “Another one? And so soon..”

 

From what she can see, this new human is about the same age as _____ is. She sees long brown-blonde locks of hair cascading around their body, possibly lower back length if they were standing. They are laying on their stomach so Toriel cannot see much of them, other than they are wearing long jeans and a dark gray jacket and are most likely female (but she would still refer to them as they just to make sure she didn’t accidentally upset them if they did not wish to be referred to with she/her pronouns)..

 

Toriel quickly goes over and kneels down, taking their wrist and feeling for any pulse. She sighs in relief when she feels a heartbeat, but it’s obvious that this human is out cold. She sits down fully and crosses her legs, leaning forward and very gently bringing this new human into her lap. She checked around for any signs of dislocation, figuring that they might have some broken bones but her healing magic would heal those on its own. 

 

When she sees no signs of dislocation, green magic flared into her hands and she placed them onto the human’s head, watching as their new bruises and cuts fade away as if they were never there. Her eyes widened as the human’s SOUL came into view from inside them as a side effect of her magic. 

 

This human’s SOUL was red-orange surrounded by yellow. Wrath and justice. 

 

_ No _ ,  she thinks to herself, shaking her head and finishing off healing the human.  _ I should not judge them so quickly. Their color does not determine their overall personality, just their star trait. It will be okay. _

 

She knew for a fact she could not let this human go. Asgore did not have this color SOUL yet, and she knew that it would be a certain death sentence for this human if she let them go.

 

A small groan snaps Toriel from her thoughts and she looks down to see the human begin to wake up. They shift around in her lap in distress.

 

“Ah.. fuck..” They grumble, reaching up and feeling whatever is on their forehead. Their eyes snap open when they realize they were feeling a hand, but no ordinary hand, considering it was covered in fur. They quickly sit up, but hiss in pain when this leads to a migraine. “Shit. My glasses,” They hiss, feeling around the ground blindly.

 

“My child, are you okay?” Toriel quickly asks, looking around as well to see if she could help. She found a pair of red framed glasses and picked them up, inspecting them. They were surprisingly unharmed which surprised Toriel, handing the human back their glasses.

 

“Child..?” The human grumbles, seeing their glasses being held out to them and quickly took them, putting them on. They slowly opened one of their eyes to look up at Toriel and froze, staring in shock at her appearance, which Toriel knows not to be offended at. It actually makes her chuckle now, she knows it must be shocking for a human who hasn’t ever seen a monster before. 

 

“Forgive me, do you not wish for me to call you that?” She asks, slowly beginning to stand back up. They realize they have been staring at her and quickly look away, realizing just how rude they were being.

 

“Uh.. I’m sorry about that. And I mean, I guess it’s alright,” The human mumbles in response, although it’s clear they are most likely still uncomfortable with it so Toriel stores this information in her mind for later. The human’s green eyes turn to look back at her just in time to see Toriel extending a hand to them. They accept her help and quickly stand up.

 

“It is no problem, my dear. My name is Toriel,” Toriel tells the human. “Welcome to the Ruins. I’m sorry you had to go through such a rough landing, but I hope that you are okay now.”   
  


“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks. I feel like I should be more injured though..” They say, starting to kind of look themselves over.

 

“That is because I healed you while you were unconscious. You were actually damaged quite a bit and probably had a few broken bones, but my magic healed you,” Toriel tells them. They seem surprised at hearing this.

 

“Magic? You have healing magic?” 

 

“Yes,” Toriel raises her hands, a green glow encasing them to show the human that she spoke the truth.

 

“Ah, whoa,” The human’s green eyes widen, seeming absolutely entranced at this discovery of magic. “That’s so cool!”

 

The goat woman chuckles softly at the human’s reaction. “I have other magic too, but we should not waste time. Come now, dear. Let me show you through the Ruins and lead you to your new home.”

 

\-----------

 

The walk took a little longer than Toriel would have liked, but that was okay. She’d learned a lot about this human. First and foremost, she learned that the human generally went by she/her pronouns. Secondly, Toriel learned that she did not know how to dance. Toriel knew that every human who fell down could master a dance even if they didn’t already know one, so now it was only a matter of helping this human find out what her dance was. That would be saved for another day though, she knew the human was most likely tired. She also learned that this human absolutely loved books.

 

Another major discovery was even though this human’s main SOUL trait was wrath, the human did not fight the monsters she came across. Rather, she almost seemed to ignore them. Toriel figured that was where the justice trait came in; she would only fight if someone gave her a good reason to. This was good, Toriel thought.

 

But even though Toriel knew all this, she still did not know this human’s name.

 

Right now the human was sitting quietly on the sofa, her face practically shoved in a book that told the history of monsters while Toriel was baking a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for the two of them. The sight of the human looking so interested in their history warmed Toriel’s SOUL.

 

When Toriel came in to tell the human the pie was ready, she saw the book lowered down to the human’s lap with her staring off into space.

 

“Is something wrong?” Toriel asked, going over and sitting on the other end of the sofa. 

 

“No, I’m just thinking..” The human paused before sighing, reaching up and pushing a piece of her long hair out of her face before turning to look at Toriel. “I was looking for somebody when I fell. I hadn’t seen them in a long time, and I wanted to keep looking even though the cops had gave up looking for her. Guess I went a little too far, though.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, my dear,” Toriel frowned, reaching over and setting a hand down onto the human’s shoulder. They seemed to tense slightly, so Toriel slowly took her hand away and stood back up. “I will give you a good life here though. I know I do not have much, but I will make sure you are as comfortable as possible. The pie is ready, by the way.”

 

As Toriel is beginning to walk into the kitchen she stops and turns, her crimson gaze softening. “You do not have to tell me if you are not comfortable, but what is your name?”

 

The human is silent, and Toriel isn’t so sure they are going to answer and is about to let it go before she hears a response.

  
“Phire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has the phire stamp of approval
> 
> drawing of phire: http://alltherightmovesfanfic.tumblr.com/post/150727099964/smol-doodle-of-phire-so-you-guys-have-at-least


	26. A Horror Ride Built Just For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Flowey and _____!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I MEANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT EARLIER BUT HERE NOW IT'S HERE YOUR WAIT IS OVER LOL
> 
> i'm doing so much better.. marching band is over, and it's a very bittersweet feeling for me, but i'm glad the stress from it is gone
> 
> also, guess who now has a boyfriend? ;)
> 
> Chapter title song is It's Time To Die - DAGames

You were really starting to get on Flowey’s nerves.

 

You see, although he had your SOUL in his grasp and he could get you to listen to commands, he didn’t _fully_ have control over you. Sometimes, if you got even a little bit of control back, you would fight him tooth and nail to get him away.

 

Which led to your guys’ situation now: In an attempt to get out of Flowey’s control, you accidentally fell down and landed in Waterfall’s garbage dump. And, because Flowey had decided to wrap himself around you so that he didn’t have to keep burying himself under the ground to follow you, he fell right on down with you. Now he had to try and lead you out of here once you came to again, as falling from that height had knocked you out.

 

During this time, he furthered his plan in his mind. He would lead you to the castle, and once you confront Asgore, he would make you ask to see the SOULs. Asgore was nothing more than a soft hearted buffoon, and Flowey knew that he wouldn’t deny the human’s request, as long as Asgore didn’t see him. If he did see Flowey, he would just make up some story about him being friends with you. Yeah, that would work great! He just had to hope that Asgore didn’t get suspicious about how dead you looked to the world.

 

He didn’t notice when you came to until you sat up, rubbing your head miserably. Your dull, dying eyes slowly opened up and looked around, as if you were trying to figure out where you were despite you not really being all there.

 

Flowey channeled his own magic to force you to stand up, ignoring your stupid little whines of pain as he made you walk forward to get them out of the dump. The two of you maybe made it to only a few steps before you suddenly freeze in place, staring down at something.

 

“Will you COME ON?” Flowey hissed, squeezing his thorny vines around your arms in anger and trying to use magic to force you forward again, but you still wouldn’t budge. Flowey follows your gaze down to see what made you stop.

 

On the wet ground within the trash was a small bag. It had an uncoordinated design, stitched together with random patches of different colors and patterns. It was soaking wet from the fall into Waterfall and had rips and tears all over it, but otherwise didn’t look like anything special to Flowey.

 

You, however, upon sight of the bag, had begun to cry. It was soft, simply little tears dripping down from your cheeks, but it was clear the bag was affecting you for some reason. Slowly you limp over and kneeled down in front of the bag, ignoring Flowey’s protests as you pick the bag up and hold it weakly in your fingers.

 

“It is just some stupid bag in the dump! It’s gross and has probably been here for weeks! Why are you so amazed by it?!” Flowey attempted to yank you up again and this time he was successful, your legs yanking you up so quickly you almost topple over backwards. This forces you to drop the bag, and you watch painfully as the bag slowly leaves your view with the last ounce of control you had left as you are forced to walk away.

 

With Flowey having control of your SOUL with his magic, he was able to tap into your mind to see what about that bag was so special. What he got confused him, but he decided it wasn’t too important and let it go.

 

That was Phire’s favorite bag.

 

\--------------

 

(You realize nobody is coming for you, right?)

 

_That's not true._

 

(If it isn't true, why has nobody saved you already?)

 

_They just can't find me._

 

(The Underground is so small. They would have found you easily if they were actually looking.)

 

This isn't you. These aren't your thoughts. You aren't sure what they are, but they aren't you and you want them to go away.

 

(Keep telling yourself that.)

 

_Go away._

 

(Are you even trying to get away from Flowey?)

 

_I can't. He's too strong._

 

(He's a flower. Just pry him off.)

 

_It hurts so much._

 

(If you really wanted this to end you would push your pain away. You're just being selfish.)

 

_Who are you?_

 

(You.)

 

_No you aren't._

 

(But I am. I'm the thoughts you push away, the thoughts you refuse to acknowledge. Think of me as your inner demons.)

 

_I'm so cold._

 

(You have ice magic, duh.)

 

_I don't have magic. That had to have been something else._

 

(But who could it have been? Flowey doesn't have ice magic.)

 

_I would know if I had magic._

 

(But would you? Magic reveals itself in many ways.)

 

_…_

 

(You hurt Sans. He knows you have magic now. He isn’t going to come for you.)

 

_Yes he is. Don’t say that._

 

(But how do you know that? He can teleport. He should have been able to find you almost immediately.)

 

_He was knocked out when Flowey forced me to walk away. He doesn’t know where we went. I don’t even know where we are._

 

(You still don't know if he's even coming.)

 

_Shut up. I know he is._

 

(Keep telling yourself that.)

 

_..._

 

(I wonder what Phire’s bag was doing in the dump.)

 

_...That could have been anybody’s bag. They didn't only make one of that bag. Leave me alone._

 

(You can't tell your own thoughts to leave you alone. You're stuck with yourself until Flowey finally decides to get rid of you.)

 

_I don't care I want you to leave me ALONE._

 

\--------------

 

Flowey could see something was happening in your mind, not that he cared that much. Occasionally your dull expression would shift into you looking upset or angry. You must be fighting with yourself.

 

He had to admit, he was a little curious as to what his controlling magic being lodged in your SOUL was _actually_ doing to you. This wasn't something he had tried on another human or monster before, so honestly, he was basically guesstimating everything he was doing.

 

He originally wasn't sure if you would make it to the castle if he was being honest. He put the ice magic he had tapped into to good use, using it to scare away any monsters that dared come close. Now here the two of you were, standing outside the home of the lousy king of the monsters.

 

You were getting to be in pretty awful shape by now. He was pretty sure your own SOUL was trying to kill you while simultaneously trying to fight back against his magic. Your SOUL at this point was almost fully jet black with only a little of its original cyan left, and he figured when it rotted fully to black he wouldn't have much time before you finally wasted to nothing. Blood trickled slowly out of your mouth and nose and only got worse with every hour that passed; your shirt from before was now completely drenched in both dried and fresh blood, and it was impossible to tell what its original color was from the front.

 

He was actually surprised to find that ice magic within your SOUL; he didn't think humans had the ability to use magic still. It was good that it was there though; it made the journey go a lot more smoothly.

 

 _We're almost there. Nothing is going to stop me now!_ He thinks, chuckling triumphantly to himself.

 

But of course he jinxes himself when they reach the beautiful hallway bathed in golden light, and he sees the one monster he was hoping he would no longer be running into staring directly at him.

  
Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL SHOULD GO SHOW SKAINSMATE SOME LOVE SHES MY NEW FRIEND AND I'M PRETTY SURE SHE'S EITHER ME OR AN IDENTICAL TWIN ME FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE BUT STILL GO SEND HER LOVE SHE IS A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL AND SHE AND HER AMAZING FIC NAMED PATCHED DESERVES ALL THE LOVE YOU NEED TO READ HER FIC


	27. I'll Keep The Beat, You Watch Your Feet (The Fight Starts Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey and Sans fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED FOR A MONTH. If you follow my Tumblr, you'd have seen that I had suddenly gotten extremely sick. Originally I thought I had gotten better two weeks in, only for it to come back in full swing even worse than before. Finally, though, I'm so much better, and my motivation has come right back! 
> 
> Chapter title song is Hands of a Thief - Natewantstobattle 
> 
> (listening to the song Purple Lamborghini by Skrillex really gets you pumped for this chapter. I recommend it lol)

Of course. _Of course ._ How could Flowey have been so _stupid?_ Blinded by his pride and excitement, he ended up forgetting that Sans was the fucking _Judge of the Underground. **Of course he would be waiting here!**_

 

“Howdy, Sans!” He forces a grin, trying to hide his irritation from the smiling trashbag, who was giving him a piercing gaze so cold it matched the feeling of _____’s ice magic. He couldn't keep his petals from pinning back against his head though, his greeting coming through as more of a hiss. He can feel one of his eyes twitching.

 

“heya,” Sans droned. His stance seemed relaxed and loose, but his eyelights betrayed all of his real feelings: rage, resentment towards Flowey, _determination_.

 

“Well isn’t this just great! You’ve finally found your little girlfriend! You can see that she’s just fine, now please step aside,” Flowey said, curling his thorned vines tighter around you. Blood dripped in little rivulets from your arms now where the thorns dug in, causing you to whimper painfully. Sans felt his SOUL pang at hearing your whimper; did you even realize he was there?

 

It hurt Sans to see your SOUL in front of you. It was a ghastly black that only just faded into your natural patient cyan at the bottom, so much worse than it was when he first saw it. It was only a matter of time before you would waste away, which stressed Sans out even more. He didn’t let it show or affect him too much, though; he had to focus on getting you back.

 

“i know you’re using her to get to the other SOULs. you realize asgore will automatically realize something’s wrong, right? he may be soft, but he’s not dumb. her SOUL is kinda hanging out in front of her.”

 

“Well, even if he does realize, it doesn’t matter. Her magic’s so strong that she can just off the pushover with ease!” Flowey chuckled. “And the same thing will happen to you, if you don’t move right this instant, smiley trashbag.”

 

“i ain’t moving,” Sans stated, still holding his ground with his hands shoved into his pockets. “but really? sending your puppet out to fight instead of fighting me yourself? that’s not smart, that’s just showing your fear. you’re too scared to fight me yourself.”

 

Neither of them were paying much attention to you at this instance, but if they were, they would have seen something, a hint of emotion, flash through your clouded eyes; recognition of Sans’s voice.

 

Sans’s declaration of Flowey’s cowardice enraged the flower immediately. Thorned vines twisting around your arms harder, Flowey decided to end this once and for all.

 

“I’ve had enough! _____, use your magic! Dust this trashbag this instance!” Flowey declared, channeling his puppeteering magic through your SOUL to make you do what he wanted. Sans tensed up and he felt his own magic flare through his bones, preparing himself for the storm of ice magic he would have to figure out how to dodge.

 

Surprisingly, nothing happened.

 

You were fighting against Flowey. Your bloody teeth were gnashing together as you struggled against Flowey’s magic and vines, a maddened look on your face. Sans felt hope flare into his SOUL, though he didn’t let his guard down. He wasn’t sure just how much control Flowey still had over you.

 

“AAAGH, FINE!” Flowey snarled, clearly seeing red in his beady eyes as he released himself from you and buried his roots back into the ground. Just when it seemed you were finally free, larger vines shot up out of the ground and wrapped completely around your body, suspending you up in the air away from Sans. “I’ll deal with your sass later! For now,” He growled, pellets and vines coming up through the floor and facing threateningly towards Sans. “I’ll just have to dust you myself!”

 

Sans grinned wider at this, standing up a little straighter. This was exactly what he wanted, and as he glanced up one last time at where you were suspended, he knew what he needed to do.

 

As Flowey threw his attacks towards the skeleton, Sans did what he knew he did best; dodged. He dodged all of Flowey’s pellets and vines while being as careful as possible, for he knew only one hit would kill him. He moved with swift, accurate steps, while simultaneously taunting and distracting the flower by shortcutting a few times. Sans was succeeding in this plan; each shortcut managed to confuse Flowey more and force him to stop and look for the skeleton. This gave Sans enough time to focus on his main goal; getting to you.

 

After a few more shortcuts and dodges, Sans conjured a bone in his hand. It was long and almost machete-like, sharp enough to cut through even the densest of vines. He brought the bone to the base of the vines holding you in the air, and in one quick motion, sliced the vines clean in half.

 

Flowey _screamed._  It was an awful noise, a sound that Sans was sure would make his ears bleed if he even had any. But he ignored Flowey and instead went for you, shortcutting and catching you right before you fell and smashed into the golden tile ground.

 

“You… DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!” Flowey howled, seeming disoriented from the awful pain Sans had caused him now. He fired a few more pellets towards Sans, but he didn’t even need to bother dodging, for they all missed him anyway. Sans gently cradled you in his arms and looked back towards Flowey.

 

He’d take care of him later, he decided. Getting this seed out of your SOUL was his top priority, and when it’s over, he’d find and give Flowey the proper dunking the flower really deserved. He turned his head and prepared a shortcut, knowing exactly where to take you.

 

“Don’t you dare leave!” The flower snarled, but it was too late. Sans had gone through his shortcut and disappeared with you, leaving the enraged flower by himself. Flowey realized that the sudden loss of distance from his puppet had made him lose his grip on you, so he had no idea where Sans could have taken you.

  
“You coward! You bastard! COME AND FIGHT ME!” Flowey screeched to nobody, throwing a tantrum to himself while destroying pillars with his vines. He’d been tricked by Sans, and he’d lost the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm.. should Sans have left Flowey? Who knows...


	28. Don't Fall Away And Leave Love Bleeding In My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they going to help you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go my friends and children
> 
> Chapter title song is Hemorrhage (In My Hands) - Fuel

“S-Sans.. You kn-know I d-d-don’t know much a-about human m-medicine..” 

 

“is there at least a way you can keep her stabilized until we figure out how to fix this?”

 

“...M-Maybe.. come w-with me..”

 

\-------------

 

Sans was spaced out, staring up at you with his eyelights dull. You looked so peaceful, sleeping and floating in the pale green liquid inside of the tube. At least, your expression was peaceful. The multiple needles and tubes they had hooked against you kind of ruined the sleeping image and made it seem more creepy, in a way. 

 

The only method Alphys could think of to keep you calm was to put you inside of a holding tube filled with anesthetizing liquid, that way there was a very low chance of you waking up and freaking out while they tried to figure out how to get the seed out of your SOUL. Plus, you would feel no pain from anything they tried to do to extract the magic.

 

Speaking of your SOUL, they had to separate it from you in order to keep you asleep and be able to find a way to take the seed out. This was easy for them to do, which was definitely not a good thing; a normal, healthy SOUL would refuse to be moved too far away from its host if the host was still alive, but yours seemed almost willing to go wherever they moved it, to a certain extent.

 

He hears a door open but doesn’t turn around, for he already knows who it is. A tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality somewhat and he turns around, meeting the eyes of the small, yellow, dinosaur-like monster standing beside him.

 

Alphys is holding onto a small glass containing tube, your SOUL sitting on the inside. She had taken it to try and work up hypotheses on what might get the magic out of your SOUL without damaging it too much. From her frazzled, anxious look, it didn’t seem to be going to good so far.

 

“I-I don’t know S-Sans..” She murmured, setting the container with your SOUL inside onto a lab table. It seemed to sense that you were nearby and it seemed to almost shake, but didn’t seem to be trying to break the container to get back to you. 

 

“This is-s much worse th-than it looks.. Sh-she could al-lready be too far g-gone to s-save. Her S-SOUL is just so unr-responsive to being away f-from its body..”

 

“we have to figure out something,” Sans snaps, making Alphys flinch and sputter. He only feels slightly bad. “she doesn’t deserve to die like this.”

 

Alphys pauses and looks down at a few papers she had brought in with her, shifting through them. “W-Well.. It’s just th-that I’ve never seen an..any type of m-magic like this before. M-Maybe if we find someth-thing to counteract i-it with..”

 

“different magic, maybe?” Sans suggested, looking towards your SOUL and moving towards it to get a better look. The roots of the seed were almost to the edges of your SOUL now. At the rate they were growing, he knew it wouldn’t be long before they cut through and probably ripped your SOUL to shreds. 

 

Alphys seemed confused at his suggestion before she paused, her eyes suddenly lighting up with ideas. “M-Maybe.. I-I’ll look into that!” She exclaimed before reaching up and picking the container up off of the table, forcing Sans to watch her scurry off with your SOUL in her arms. 

 

Sans breathes out a sigh and looks back up at you. He knows he should probably be helping Alphys out with figuring something out, but he just can’t bring himself to leave you alone. Anything could happen, and he wanted to be here to make sure that you stayed alright. 

 

At least, that was the excuse he was giving himself. 

 

Sans was afraid. A sick feeling of dread hung over him, only getting worse with each passing minute. He was afraid that if he looked away for too long, he would look back and see you gone again. It was an awful feeling that stabbed him straight through his own SOUL, and he was glad that he was already good at hiding his emotions on the outside. If Alphys came back to see him breaking down, he didn’t know what he would do.

 

He heard Alphys call his name and he sighs once more, finally giving in and beginning to back away. They most likely wouldn’t get anywhere fast if he wasn’t there to help out his old friend, so he steals one last look at you before he turns and begins to walk away towards the door Alphys had left through.

 

“don’t go anywhere while i’m gone, ya hear?” He jokes softly to you, but he knows you aren’t listening.

 

\---------------------

 

“A-Alright..” Alphys shuffled up to Sans, seeming to be a lot brighter than a few hours before. “F-From what I’ve tested, th-there’s only one kind of m-magic that is able to so-somewhat counteract th-this strange magic.”

 

Sans perks up considerably and turns his head to Alphys, his dull eyelights brightening up in hope. “what? what kind of magic.”

 

“H-Healing magic,” She told him, leading him over to your SOUL in its tube and then showing him a printed picture. In the picture, it showed that the roots had actually receded somewhat, although when he looked at your SOUL, the roots had gone back to where they were before, almost to the edge of your SOUL. “I-I used a weak form of healing m-magic, but it still had a reaction to it. Al-Although, when I stopped using the m-magic, the roots immediately gr-grew again..” Alphys paused, seeming contemplative. “I-If we can a st-strong enough healing magic user, we can make th-the roots recede all the way back into the s-s-seed and maybe pull it out..”

 

“well, let’s go find the monsters with the strongest healing magic then-”

 

“I-I’m afraid that the only monsters with s-strong enough healing magic w-w-would be a boss monster’s,” Alphys cut him off. “B-But the problem is, I don’t th-think Asgore has healing m-magic at all..”

 

“fuck..” Sans cursed quietly, slumping over in defeat and his eyelights dulling again. He didn’t know what to do. As far as he knew, Asgore was the only boss monster left..

 

Wait. He remembered something you once told him.

 

“i’ll be back, alphys,” He suddenly said, and before Alphys could stop and question him, he turned and shortcutted out of the lab quickly.

 

\-------------

 

_ A few days ago, You and Sans were sitting on the couch in his living room on opposite sides. You were fully invested in telling him all about what happened when you fell, making hand motions along with your words. Sans found this trait of yours rather endearing, even though it was probably something that you never even noticed you did. _

 

_ “-So, when I had hit the ground, my arm became dislocated and apparently actually broke too, though I wasn’t told that detail until later. Mom- I mean, Toriel, relocated my arm for me when she finally found me, and I guess used some kind of healing magic to completely fix my arm… Then-” _

 

_ “wait, what?” Sans started, stopping you in the middle of your story. “sorry, but, are you sure your arm was broken? normal healing magic can’t heal broken bones.”  _

 

_ “I’m pretty sure, I believe what mom told me.. She must have like, super strong healing magic then!” You grinned. Sans was still slightly suspicious about that certain detail, but he just went along with it. You were too happy on that day, he didn’t want to bug you on that. _

 

\-------------

 

“fuck, where does she keep it?” Sans huffed irritably, practically destroying the place as he searched high and low for your phone. Random house objects were scattered all over the floor, and he knew Papyrus would probably be on his non-existent ass for ruining the house, but he didn’t really care. He’d deal with it later.

 

Ah-hah! He found it, shoved between the cushions of their couch. You must have left it sitting there and someone sat on it, pushing it down into the couch. He turned it on and went to your contacts. 

 

There it was, in your most recently contacted.

 

_ Mom . _

 

\-------------

 

**_Ring, ring…_ **

 

_ “Ah, hello, my daughter! I’ve got exciting-” _

  
“heya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh boy


	29. I Ache For The Touch Of My Dead End Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call between Toriel and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop sorry about not updating,, i got distracted by christmas,,
> 
> otherwise, happy late new years!!
> 
> chapter title song is Dead End Friends - Them Crooked Vultures

_ “heya.”  _

 

Toriel breathes in sharply at the deep voice she was not expecting, her eyes widening as she gripped tighter on the phone.

 

“You.. You are not my daughter, but I recognize your voice,” She speaks carefully, anger slowly leaking into her tone. “Where is my daughter?”

 

_ “well, i wanna tell you she’s alright, but.. she’s not. that’s why i’m calling you,”  _ The male on the other end tells her. Toriel gasps, feeling her hands begin to shake.

 

“Is she alive? Please tell me she is-”

 

_ “she is, but she won’t be soon unless you come and help us. i’m a.. friend of hers. she’s told me stories about you. you fixed her broken arm when she fell. that’s not normal healing magic. we need your magic, now.”  _

 

“...How do I know this is not just some set up?”

 

_ “don’t know why you would think this is some set up, old lady. i don’t know how to prove to you it isn’t, you just gotta believe me. she’s currently in alphys’s lab. if you decide to come, we’ll explain the rest when you’re there.”  _

 

Right around this time, Phire walks into the living room where Toriel was. Normally, Phire would give privacy to people on the phone, but she knew something was wrong. She could see Toriel’s eyes watering. She steps closer to the goat woman.

 

“Toriel? What’s wrong?” Phire asks, giving her some space. Toriel slightly jumps at the human’s voice, but she just looks over with conflicted eyes and lifts a finger up, telling her to hold on.

 

“..You did promise me you would keep the humans that passed through safe,” Toriel mutters, slowly sitting herself down on the couch. Her legs were shaking, she didn’t think she could stand any longer. “I trust you, then. I will be there as soon as possible.”

 

_ “thank you. please hurry, we don’t know how much time _____ has left.” _

 

Toriel perks up when she hears Phire gasp beside her. When she turns to look at the human, she sees hope spark in her gaze.

 

“Did.. did that guy say _____?” She whispers, her green eyes brightening considerably. Toriel nods as she hangs up the phone, turning to face Phire. 

 

“Yes, he did. She was the human that came down before you, I’ve come to see her as my daughter... Why?”

 

“She’s who I’ve been looking for for so long!” Phire exclaims, which surprises Toriel. She’s never seen Phire so excited about anything. But it faded just as quickly as it had appeared, the realization of what that person on the other end of the phone had told Toriel. “He said she doesn’t have much time..”

 

“Yes,” Toriel sighs, reaching up and putting one of her hands onto Phire’s shoulder. Phire didn’t make any move to get away. “I must go for a while. I need to see what they need me to do.”

 

“I want to come,” Phire immediately states, turning her gaze up to the monster. Toriel sighs; she figured Phire would say that.

 

“Look, my dear, you cannot,” Toriel says gently, her crimson gaze softening sadly. “It’s too dangerous out there. If you are found, you may be killed-”

 

“I don’t care,” Phire snaps, interrupting Toriel.  _ That  _ was definitely surprising. Phire was possibly the most polite human Toriel had met so far, so to be interrupted by her and even to see her angry was definitely unexpected. Phire sighs and turns away, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face.

 

“I’m sorry, but,” Phire starts, refusing to look at Toriel out of shame. “I have been searching for _____ for so, damn, long,” She emphasizes, not caring about her cursing at this time. “And now, suddenly, I hear that she is not only down here, but she is apparently  _ dying.  _ I will always respect what you tell me to do, but please, let me come with you. If she dies, I at least want to see her one last time. Please, Toriel,” Phire finishes, her voice trailing to a whisper. Tears are gathering in her eyes, and one leaks down her cheek, but she quickly reaches up to brush it off with her jacket sleeve.

 

Toriel wasn’t any better. A few tears had dripped down at Phire’s speech, and she stayed silent for a while, contemplating her next course of action. Finally she exhales and slowly stands up, turning and holding a hand out to the human.

 

“If you really wish to come, then let us go. According to the stranger on the phone, we do not have much time. I trust what he is saying.. I have spoken to him many times before. I have cloaks to conceal ourselves; we cannot let any monsters outside of the Ruins see us,” Toriel tells her. Phire looks up as if that was not what she was expecting, but as it sinks in Toriel could swear there were stars lighting up her eyes. Phire takes Toriel’s hand and lifts herself up, only to immediately pull the large monster in for a hug.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” The human murmurs. Toriel simply smiles and reaches up, brushing the tears away from Phire’s eyes.

 

“You're welcome, my dear. Now, let us not dillydally any longer,” Toriel says, hugging Phire close for a few seconds before letting her go. Phire nods and backs away from Toriel.

 

\----------------

 

A large gust of snow was not what Phire was expecting when the door leading to the rest of the Underground opened up. Phire immediately shivers and pulls her cloak close to her body, the hood shielding her face from both the worst of the wind and from the eyes of other monsters. She can only just see the bottom of Toriel’s cloak in front of her, which was at least enough for her to be able to follow.

 

Phire can't get her mind off of you. She constantly thought about you before, but now it's as if every single thought running through her mind is of you. She can't believe it; how coincidental was it that she fell down a hole to a whole new world while looking for you and had gave up hope of finding you, only to learn that you were down here, but apparently only hanging onto your life by a thread?

 

Someone must have done this to you, she realizes. If normal healing magic is not enough to help, then there was no way this was anything you did to yourself. The thought  _ enrages  _ Phire, but she tries to keep her cool. But she can feel her body burning from anger, to where she can't even register the cold from the snow and wind (How interesting it was that there was weather down here. She decides that she would think about this phenomenon later, when she finally reunites with you). 

  
Bunching the cloak’s fabric in her fists, she decided she would personally find the bastard who did this to you. Whoever they were, they were going to feel her  **wrath.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha see what i did there


	30. Teardrop On The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Phire reach the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what??? is this???? i already updated and it's only been barely a day since the last one???? wow it's a miracle
> 
> chapter title song is Teardrop - Massive Attack

A knock at the lab door alerts Alphys and Sans, snapping them from their work. Alphys abandons what she is doing and shuffles towards the door, reaching up and pressing the button to open it.

 

She almost has a heart attack at the two cloaked figures that were behind the door, both of them quite a lot taller than her. Alphys sputters on her greeting, her hands fidgeting nervously.

 

“A-A-Are you th-the o-one we c-called?” She asks hesitantly, not about to let in two random people into the lab while they were working on a human’s SOUL.

 

“Yes,” The tallest one says. The other figure seems more reserved than the first one, sticking behind the taller one and saying nothing. “May we come in?”

 

“O-Oh, sure! Pl-Please come in!” Alphys squeaks, immediately backing off and letting the two cloaked figures in. She closes the door once they are both inside and comes forward to them, noticing Sans watching them. “M-May we have a na-ame? Unless you d-don’t want to-”

 

“My name is Toriel,” The tallest one reaches up and brushes the hood of her cloak back, which only surprises Alphys more.

 

“Y-..You..”

 

“Yes, I know what you’re thinking. Please, do not tell anyone of me being here. After this, forget I was ever here. **Understand?** ”

 

“Y-Yes!” Alphys panics, her hands shaking and sweat forming on her head. She coughs awkwardly to calm herself down before turning to the other person, but before she could say anything, she hears another voice.

 

“Where is she?” The other cloaked person asks, voice hard and almost demanding. The voice from this one was also feminine.

 

“she’s in the lab,” Sans answers for Alphys, wanting to come over but not wanting to leave your SOUL behind. The figure looks towards Sans, seeming to be staring at him before slowly come over.

 

“Please, can I see her?” She asks, looking curiously at the rotting SOUL he was standing near. “And, what is that?”

 

Sans stares this person down, trying to figure out who they were. Every monster knew of a SOUL, right? Was.. this another human?

 

No, that was too unlikely.

 

“it’s her SOUL. it’s rotting away, which is why we needed toriel. follow me if you want to see her,” Sans says carefully, seeing Alphys was coming over and speaking to Toriel so he trusted her to monitor the SOUL. He backs off and turns, leading the way to the lab where your holding chamber was.

 

As they reach you the cloaked figure walks forward to where she is standing right in front of the tube. They reach up and pull their hood off, making Sans gasp.

 

“Hah,” The new human says, reaching up and placing her hand on the glass. “Look at her.. she hasn't changed a bit.”

 

“another human? who are you? how do you know _____?” Sans asks, suddenly on the defensive. The human turns to him and smiles sheepishly.

 

“Uh.. don't tell Toriel I pulled my hood down, please? I wasn't supposed to,” She chuckles, but there’s something empty about her laugh. She turns and extends a hand to him. “I'm Phire. _____ was my best friend on the surface.”

 

“phire.. i recognize your name. she’s spoken about you so much,” Sans says, letting his defenses come down.  He reaches forward and shakes her hand, and for once he doesn't have a whoopie cushion. “name’s sans. how coincidental you fell down here too.. did you know she was here?”

 

“No.. ever since she went missing I had been looking non-stop for her. I just happened to fall down here a couple days ago. I didn't think I would ever find her, and I gave up.. until you called,” Phire explained, letting his hand go and turning back to your anesthetized form. She goes quiet, but Sans can see tears gathering in her eyes.

 

“I never thought I would see her again..” She sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears off her face. “I say she hasn't changed a bit, but she looks so much thinner.. has she been eating?”

 

“yes. the magic in her SOUL though is draining her of all her energy and is also affecting her physical form. we just have to hope that toriel’s magic is enough to retract the roots.”

 

“Her SOUL.. Toriel told me a little about SOULs but I haven't seen one before until earlier. What do they look like when, ah.. healthy?”

 

“no two SOULs are ever the same, just like normal humans and monsters. human SOULs have color traits to describe their star personality trait, unlike monsters.”

 

“Ah, interesting.. what color is hers?”

 

“cyan,” Sans answers, seeming to go into an almost wistful state after saying that. “cyan means patience, which god, she really is the most patient person i've ever met. there's also a bright shade of green surrounding it too.. that’s kindness.”

 

Phire gave him a suspicious look at the way he spoke about your SOUL, but didn't say anything about it. “That all sounds about right with her,” She smiles, reaching up to push her blonde hair from her face. “Are you able to see my SOUL?”

 

“not unless i pull it from you, which, if you aren't in a battle or aren't healing them, is considered very, er.. scandalous.”

 

“Oh! I'm sorry,” Phire quickly apologizes, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. Sans simply laughs at her reaction.

 

“‘s alright. you didn't know,” He chuckles, his own face tinting slightly blue. An awkward silence falls between the two before Sans breaks it again.

 

“so, what do you dance?”

 

“Dance?” Phire asks, before quickly realizing what he meant. “Oh, right! Uh.. I don't know. Toriel explained that all to me, and we've been trying to find it out, but so far, not so good,” She sighs, turning to Sans. “What about you?”

 

“i don’t dance,” Sans quickly answers. Though Phire calls bullshit on this, she doesn't press him. If he doesn't want to tell, that's alright, it's his choice.

 

“Alright then,” Phire nods, turning back to you. The silence following is less awkward this time. Suddenly, the voices of Alphys and Toriel could be heard on the opposite side of the door. Phire quickly reaches up and yanks her hood back over her head, unfortunately covering her sight of you.

 

The door opens and in come the two monsters, Alphys holding the tube with your SOUL in it. She brings it over to the table nearby and sets it down, turning to Phire and Sans.

 

“I-I’ve explained e-everything Toriel has t-t-to do to her. I believe w-we are ready t-to do this.” Alphys breaks to them. Sans perks up at this news, hope flaring into his SOUL.

 

“then let’s begin.”

  
It was their last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look dancing was mentioned again after so long lmao


	31. Drop Every Pretense, Drown Every Sense You Own For The Girl That You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will _____ live or die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have tried posting this chapter 20 freaking times but every time i try ao3 is like NOPE
> 
> chapter title song is Girl That You Love - Panic! At The Disco

“hey, phire, i’ve gotta question,” Sans whispers to the cloaked human standing beside him. Toriel and Alphys are currently working on the finishing preparations, taking your body out of the holding chamber and laying you across a large operating table. They wanted to leave you in the tube, but everyone agreed that it would be a bad idea leaving you anaesthetised during this. The risk of causing all this damage to your SOUL plus the already bad possible risks of anesthesia was just too great. They weren’t even sure if you were going to live through this in the first place.

 

“Yes?” Phire responds equally as quiet. There was frustration in her tone, but it was only because she wasn’t able to see what they were going to do to you. Damn this cloak hood. She would have taken the whole cloak off completely by now if it wasn’t for Toriel.

 

“when _____ was on the surface with you, did she ever seem to have any kind of magic at all?” He asked, deciding to just be blunt about what he wanted to learn. Phire seemed taken aback by his question, and Sans figured that if he could see her face, he would probably see a look that screamed that she thought he was going mad.

 

“Um, no? Humans don't have magic?” She has a questioning tone to her voice, almost demanding he explain why he asked this.

 

“they used to. when she was under control, she began using ice magic as if she had known how to use it her entire life. although before, she showed absolutely no signs of ice magic at all.”

 

“Hm…” Phire contemplates, putting a hand on her hip. “You sure whatever that asswipe was using to control her didn't just like.. give her that magic on the spot or anything? Or, you said humans used to be able to use magic. Maybe deep down in our SOULs, there's still stuff there and her magic was tapped into.”

 

“that.. doesn't actually sound all that crazy. you might even be right,” Sans says in surprise, his eye sockets widening in realization. They sit in more silence before Phire breaks it.

 

“Think she could still use it if she makes it through this?” Phire questions. The way she asked that sent sadness through his SOUL, mostly from her use of “if” and not “when”.

 

“..i don't know. i'll see if maybe sometime later we can do some sort of ‘training' session, to see if she can,” He tells her. She only nods. By now, Toriel and Alphys have finished preparations.

 

“Alright, it is time to do this. Gather around,” Toriel calls, snapping the two of them to attention. Sans and Phire immediately run over, and being so close to her, Phire can finally see you on the operating table.

 

“God, it looks like she's being prepared for an autopsy,” She mutters.

 

“W-What?” Alphys asks, shooting her a muddled expression. Phire glances back towards where she heard Alphys’s voice beside her. Did they not know what an autopsy was?

 

“Nothing,” Phire answers, shaking her head. Alphys sputters in confusion but eventually lets it go, turning back to you. Phire was thankful for this.

 

Toriel picks up the tube containing your SOUL off of another table and slowly opens it, releasing the rotting remains of your precious being. Ever so slowly the SOUL makes its way towards your chest, gently nudging you as if it was trying to sink back into you.

 

But it couldn't. And it was a pitiful sight for the monsters and the human to see, it even brought tears to Toriel’s eyes before she quickly wiped them away and composed herself.

 

“Alright little one, we are going to help you,” She whispered to your SOUL, gently cupping her hands around it (but leaving the top uncovered where the seed poked out) and guiding it towards them.

 

“B-Be careful n-n-not to overe-exert yourself,” Alphys reminded Toriel.

 

“I will be fine. I will do whatever I can to save my dear daughter,” The boss monster says firmly. Alphys hesitantly nods. “Now, somebody must be ready to pull this seed out of her once the roots are back. Who is willing to do that?”

 

“i will,” Sans immediately responds, suddenly disappearing from Phire’s side and reappearing beside Toriel. The two of them jump slightly, but neither of them say anything about it. Now wasn't the time. Toriel nods and sucks in a breath, steeling herself for what was about to happen.

 

“Then let this commence.”

 

Magic flared to life in Toriel’s body as she closed her eyes. A soft green glow surrounded not just her hands, but her entire body as she focused on making her magic as strong as possible. The change was immediate; rather quickly, the roots retracted almost all the way back into the seed leaving holes where they once were, but it took more power on Toriel’s magic for the roots to fully go back into the magical seed.

 

“N-Now, Sans!” Alphys announced, and Sans didn't hesitate for a second. He reaches up and takes the seed between his phalanges, making sure he had a good grip on it before he gave a quick tug, yanking the seed out.

 

Of course, it could never end easy. For as the seed came out, some of the roots had started snaking back into your SOUL before anyone had noticed. Because of this, as the seed came out, it literally _ripped part of your SOUL away with it._

 

Your eyes immediately fly open, and you let out a scream so blood-curdling everyone reached up to cover their ears (with the exception of Sans, of course, who was staring at the seed with the chunk of your SOUL hanging off of it with horror in his eye sockets). You begin to thrash around on the table and eventually fall off before anyone can hold you down, smashing into the ground in front of Phire.

 

“_____!” Phire cried out, kneeling down and gathering you into her arms. This doesn't help, instead it seems to stress you out more as you try to break free. You started to convulse and frighteningly even began to lightly foam at the mouth, but Phire held on tight, determined to not let you go.

 

Surprisingly, your SOUL manages to force its way out of Toriel’s grip and begins to fly toward your chest where it belongs. This breaks Toriel’s concentration and the magic fades, making her gasp and try to catch your SOUL. Nobody knew what would happen if it went back into you.

 

“No, damnit. I'm not losing you. Not again,” Phire whispered, holding you close on your lap and ignoring your attempts to get away. “No!”

 

It all happened in a brief second. A flash of red-orange light could be seen from between the two of you as your SOUL reached you, and suddenly an explosion of light colored red-orange and cyan lit up the entire lab. The monsters yelled out in surprise, but before anyone could comprehend what was happening, it was over just as quick as it had began.

 

Silence stretched. You had stopped convulsing and thrashing, laying limp in the arms of your best friend. You looked to be dead, which sent fear into the SOULs of the monsters in the room. The three of them ran over to you and Phire.

 

“O-Oh my god! W-What happened??” Alphys squeaked fearfully. Phire doesn't answer at first, but very slowly she moves away, gently laying you on the floor and revealing what happened.

 

Your SOUL was no longer rotting and colored black, and no longer did it have holes and a chunk missing. Instead, filling in the gaps were veins of bright red-orange. Hanging in front of Phire’s chest was her own SOUL, and although Sans and Alphys wouldn’t have noticed, Toriel saw that the secondary Justice in Phire’s SOUL had replaced the little bit of Wrath Phire’s SOUL had apparently donated to yours, giving her SOUL a more yellow tint than previously.

 

“is she alive?” Sans asked. His expression was blank, but the terror in his voice and in his eyes gave away what his face didn't.

 

“She’s breathing,” Phire answered, her body shaking like a leaf from that traumatic experience. Toriel slowly kneeled down and put a hand on your forehead, channeling healing magic into you. She seemed awfully tired, and nobody could blame her after what she just did.

 

“I cannot believe you saved her.. I did not think anything like that was possible..” Toriel whispered.

 

“M-Me neither,” Alphys admitted. Slowly her gaze turned to the cloaked human. “I f-figured you were h-human.. I-I will keep th-this a sec-secret.”

 

“Thank you,” Phire sighed in relief, thankfully that she could finally reach up and pull her hood off. Her blonde hair gracefully fell down out of the cloak, and she honestly felt free.

 

It took a few moments, but your eyes slowly began to open, and Toriel slowly removed her hand from your head. Your gaze immediately turned to Phire, and laughter bubbled up.

 

“Ph-Phi? Oh man, you will not believe the dream I just had..” You whispered, wincing slightly in pain. The human smiled as she reached over and brushed your hair out of your sweaty face.

 

“Let me guess.. in this dream, did you fall down a hole, and was there a goat woman and a skeleton dude taking care of you?”

 

“Y-Yeah! It was crazy, and everyone danced, and there was magical stuff, it was awesome! Up until the end..” Your voice trailed off as confusion littered your face. “Wait, how d-did you know that?”

 

“Because it wasn't a dream, silly,” She laughed. Right on cue Sans leaned forward to where you could see him, cyan tears of relief actually beginning to form in his eye sockets.

 

“heya, _____,” He whispered. You laid there in shock as the events slowly replayed in your mind and realization came to you, before tears suddenly spilled down your face.

 

“Th-That was real, that was all real, oh my god..” You began to hyperventilate, the tears pouring down your face like little waterfalls. “Sans, you.. you saved me.. You all saved me..”

 

Nobody could escape the inevitable tears. Phire gathered you back into her arms and hugged you close, and soon after Sans joined, along with the other two monsters, creating one big group hug.

  
“Thank you.. Th-Thank you all so much!” You bawled. You were hugged tighter, and all five of you stayed in this group hug for quite a while, relishing in the relief that you were alive, and you were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonically love, that is


	32. She's Just A Shell Of Her Former Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must be so rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look things finally seem to be calming down
> 
> also, my boyfriend broke up with me on monday. fun times.
> 
> chapter title song is Shell - NateWantsToBattle

Although Sans had insisted you stay with him, Phire’s death glare and Toriel’s strong healing magic eventually won over, and the two of them took you back to the Ruins where you would stay for monitoring. The day after this decision was when they noticed you were taking a drastic drop in your health.

 

Not your physical health, of course. No, you were in perfect physical health, aside from the dizziness and other minor complications you were experiencing from having lost quite a bit of blood through your nose and mouth. Rather, it was your mental health that collapsed, which had not been unexpected. The events you had gone through had  _ traumatized  _ you. Not a minute would go by where you weren’t thinking about what you had experienced, and it was not uncommon for either Phire or Toriel to find you either locked up in your room or somewhere out in the Ruins crying. 

 

You rarely talked anymore, aside from answering a few yes or no questions ( _ “_____, dear, would you like to eat?”  _ was the most commonly asked question. _ “No”  _ was the most common answer).  __ You also slept,  _ a lot. _ When you weren’t sleeping, you were either laying in bed staring at the wall, or wandering around aimlessly in the Ruins. 

 

Sans visited you a lot. Toriel had hesitantly decided to let him into the Ruins only for the sake of visiting you. He told you a lot about how Papyrus missed you, but refused to tell Papyrus what happened or where you were. All Papyrus knew was that you were ‘injured’, and were in the process of healing. Sometimes, Sans had brought spaghetti with him to the Ruins for you, as a sort of ‘get well soon’ present. Every time he did, there would be a message of encouragement for you from the tall skeleton.  _ YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS!  _ He wrote a lot. They always made you feel a little better, for at least a few minutes.

 

You cuddled with Phire a lot, when she wasn’t busy with something else. You had cuddled quite a bit before already when you were on the surface, but now cuddle time capacity has increased tenfold, both because of recent events and because of the two of you reuniting after months to almost a year of being apart. To make up for lost cuddles, you could argue. Phire didn’t mind it, as long as you weren’t constantly moving. These were conditions you could agree to. 

 

One day, about two weeks after they saved you, Sans showed up to visit, bringing with him your bags you had fallen with. Unfortunately you were asleep when he came into the room you were in, but Phire was inside with you, sitting up wide awake and reading a book while gently petting your hair. She was sitting crosslegged, allowing you to lay on your stomach with your head in her lap. Phire perked up when he knocked and watched as he quietly came in.

 

“Yo,” Phire greeted him, setting her book down. He seemed a little disappointed about you being asleep, but at the same time, he found it to be a good thing. Sans had been wanting to talk to Phire anyway.

 

“heya,” Sans responded softly, setting your bags down on the floor beside the bed and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “how’s she doin’?” 

 

“A little better, but all around still the same,” Phire admitted disappointedly, looking down at your face. You seemed to be uncomfortable in your sleep, probably having the beginnings of a nightmare. She gave your head a few very gentle scratches, which seemed to ease your discomfort a bit. She turned her attention afterward to what Sans had brought in. “What are those?”

 

“clothes and other stuff in one bag, and her colorguard equipment in the other. figured having her equipment might help her feel better.”

 

“Wait, colorguard equipment? She took that stuff with her?” Phire asked, eyes widening in surprise, Sans nodded and leaned down, opening up the bag and taking your main flag out.

 

“yup. that’s her main dance, she’s amazing at it. nothing else like it really exists down here,” Sans smiled, unraveling the silk and messing with the fabric between his phalanges. 

 

“Hm, interesting. After that one year, what happened to them.. surprises me, honestly.”

 

“you talkin’ about cameron? yeah, she told me all about that. sounded awful,” Sans sighed, looking up from the teal fabric to Phire. “she said it got better after that coach left. is that true?”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely. Everyone in the guard was much more enthusiastic about dancing with the new coach, and man, we actually won quite a few awards. That coach was pretty cool, her name was Aimee.” 

 

“were you in the guard too?”

 

“Nah, I was a flute player. _____ tried to get me to join, but I didn't really like to dance. Although.. sounds like now I should probably be getting a little more enthusiastic about the thought of dancing, huh?”

 

“i mean, nobody can force you to dance. but you would get by a lot easier down here if you learned your dance,” Sans shrugged. Phire let out a little ‘hmph' sound, but otherwise had gone quiet. While they were silent Sans inspected your silk further, frowning at what he saw.

 

“this is pretty damaged and dirty.. looks like it's going to need to either be sown or she needs a new one..” Sans muttered to himself, noting how ratty the cloth felt against his bones. It almost felt like if it hit your skin while you spun the flag, it had the chance to even hurt you from the rough corners. You needed something soft.

 

Phire glanced down to make sure you were still asleep before speaking again. “You know anybody that makes anything like a flag silk? That would be a good idea for a gift.. she loved looking at silks on the Internet on the surface.”

 

“yeah, there’s one monster who could make anything you asked her to, but she's known to be greedy.. it would come at a pretty hefty cost. maybe if we sort of told her the story, she would lower the price, but i couldn't say.”

 

“Definitely something to look into though.”

 

“yeah.. would she want a silk that looked just like this one, or at least the same colors? or something different?”

 

“Probably different. She really loves vibrant colors against a dark background, if that makes any sense or is of any help.”

 

“yeah, it makes sense,” He nodded, perking up when he saw you begin to stir. “she’s waking up. we'll talk more about this later.”

 

“Yeah, alright,” Phire nodded, looking down and gently ruffling your hair, causing you to grumble irritably and attempt to swat her hand away. “Wakey wakey, you got a visitor.”

 

You mumbled something unintelligible but opened you eyes, looking around confusedly before your tired gaze rested on Sans. You gave him the smallest of smiles.

 

“Hey, Sans…”

 

That little smile from you was enough to send his SOUL soaring. Your smiles were so rare now.

 

“heya, bud.”

  
He hopes he can figure something out for your gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo presents


	33. I'd Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how is Sans going to get your new flag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated this fic in two months yet I'm still getting a crapton more hits and kudos where the hell are you guys coming from
> 
> chapter title song is I'd Do Anything For You - Foster the People

“Ahuhuhu~ Welcome!”

 

“heya muffet.”

 

Deep into Hotland, Sans stands in front of the booth of the well-known baker and modiste Muffet. All around the table weaving between her wares were her little spider family dancing the Tarantella, with a few holding signs up, advertising her business. It was certainly a very lively area despite how rare it was for anybody to actually come by and buy anything. Although, there were a few unfortunate monsters who fell for the upbeat advertising, which led to them spending all of the GOLD they had. 

 

The spider merchant leans over her table full of expensive pastries and shoots a greedy grin towards Sans. Sans had most certainly heard horror stories about her, so he had to play his cards right in hopes that he may be able to get some kind of decent deal out of her for this. 

 

“What can I get for you, deary?~ Would you like to try one of my famous croissants? Only 9999 GOLD!~”

 

“er... no thanks. actually, i came to possibly ask about something else.”

 

“..Oh?” Muffet stands up a little straighter and her five eyes scan Sans curiously. As if on cue, the dancing spiders and music started to quiet down a little. Sans seems unfazed by the sudden unnerving atmosphere and keeps his gaze on Muffet.

 

Sans takes out your old flag silk and unfolds it, holding it out for Muffet to see in full. “i need a new flag silk. something much softer than this old one and a lot more colorful. could ya possibly make something like it? it’s... for a friend,” He explains, trailing off toward the end. 

 

Muffet motions for him to hand her the silk and, although he hesitates slightly (this was your precious silk, after all. He didn’t want it damaged even further despite him wanting to get you a new one), he places it into two of her arms. She inspects the old blue and teal silk closely, four of her arms holding the silk out while her other two feel around it. 

 

“Something like this would cost quite a fortune, deary~” Muffet informs him, and he sighs heavily.

 

“figured... i guess i’m willing to face that, though. she needs this..” Sans mutters quietly, his eyelights slowly trailing down to look at the ground. He would definitely need to figure something out. Maybe he could get a few other friends of yours to pitch in?

 

As he’s lost in thought, a spider crawls up onto Muffet’s shoulder and begins to whisper into her ear. She seems surprised at first, but her grin slowly grows as she folds your old silk back up and holds it in two of her hands.

 

“Ahuhuhu!~ Would this ‘friend’ of yours happen to be the fallen human with the unique dance?” Muffet inquires, watching as Sans looks back up at her in surprise.

 

“yeah, how’d you know?” 

 

“I’ve got eyes in all places, deary~” She leans forward and gives him an accusing stare, and he notices some of her spider family giving the same look toward him. “And would this ‘friend’ happen to be… more than a friend?~”

 

Blue immediately stains his cheeks when she says that and he pulls his hood up to cover his face, causing the spider monster to laugh. “w-well, i wish.”

 

The spiders yelp loudly in glee and dance around at his confession, and Muffet’s grin was so large it was almost creepy. The spider on her shoulder whispers into her ear again, and that grin slowly falls a little. “And, from what I hear, something quite unfortunate has happened to her. Is that true?”

 

He becomes surprised at that, and immediately he feels a little defensive. “yeah. you, uh, mind not spreading that information around though? rather not have the entirety of the underground knowing that.”

 

“Of course~” Muffet nods, looking down at the silk in her arms. “Give us a moment, deary~” Suddenly all of the dancing spiders crawl up onto her arms and she turns around, seeming to be conversing with them on what they should do. Sans stands there and waits for them to finish, rocking back and forth on his heels as nervous sweat begins to form on his skull. 

 

After about 5 minutes of conversation Muffet suddenly whips back around to face him, her spider family crawling off of her. While a few went back to dancing around on the table, most of them suddenly skitter off the table and away. Sans wonders for a moment where they’re going but doesn’t pay it much thought.

 

“Alright, deary~ I’ve decided on something that is… very much less than ideal for me, but I figure it will be an offer you will like. You see, me and my family have been trying to come up with a new kind of fabric. It starts off as black, but when a monster exposes magic to it, the fabric will change to the monster’s corresponding magic color~” She explains, turning her head when she notices the spiders who had disappeared were coming back, holding a small square of black colored silk. They crawl back up onto the table and set it down in front of Sans, scuttling back to Muffet afterward. “Go ahead, deary. Try it out, ahuhu~” 

 

Sans looks at the silk in curiosity before taking his phalange and setting it into the very center of the square. Channeling a bit of his magic into his finger, he watches as color suddenly bursts onto the little square, the once solid black colored silk now much brighter with a swirl of cyan and yellow mixed in. His eyelights light up in surprise and he grins, and Muffet too looks excited to see the outcome. 

 

“Ahuhuhu, it looks beautiful! If you get all of the monsters your little human considers as friends together and use your magic on it all at the same time, just imagine how it will look!~” She claps her six hands together and her little spider family squeals along in excitement. 

 

“this looks amazing but… how much is this gonna cost for an entire flag made of this?” Sans asks cautiously, his eyes narrowing a little. Muffet sighs, looking extremely conflicted with herself before she responds.

 

“Well.. I am going to consider this a trial run because I have not made anything with it yet and I would like to see how it holds. How does 2000 GOLD sound?”

 

_ What? Only  _ **_2000?!_ ** Sure, that was still a hefty price, but that was almost nothing compared to what he had expected it was going to be! And considering this was Muffet of all people, he considers this a serious win. 

 

“yeah, yeah, that price is great! thank you!” He says, feeling like his cheekbones were going to split with how much he was smiling. 

 

“And… I would also like to see a performance from the human sometime soon with her using it, okay deary?~”

 

“sounds great, i’m sure she’ll be alright with that. just.. thank you so much.”

 

“Ahuhu, you’re very welcome! I’ll be taking this old silk for reference, and I’ll send a spider out to find you when I’m finished, which should be sometime next week~ Just please do not go around telling people all about this or we will have some  **big** problems,” Muffet’s grin widens almost maliciously, sharp fangs glinting in the light. “Got it deary?~”

 

“er, yeah. got it. i don’t gotta pay you right this minute, do i?”

 

“I’m giving you a deadline of the end of next month! But of course, you can pay it any time before then too, ahuhu~” She tells him, the family of spiders now all scuttling away to begin weaving the flag.

 

“sounds good. thanks again, muffet,” Sans says one last time, starting to back off to shortcut back to the Ruins to see you.

  
“Ahuhuhu, goodbye deary! Pleasure doing business with you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that worked out


	34. You Don't Know What's In Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditation and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i vanish for like 5 months and show back up with this. my dearest apologies. it's currently 2 in the morning, i'm posting this right after finishing it so it isn't beta'd, so this might he terrible. you guys are free to kick my ass for mistakes.
> 
> like the whole chapter except for the end is just my own depression reflecting off of this.
> 
> chapter title song is High For This - The Weeknd (but i suggest the Ellie Goulding version of this song instead tbh)

You sat alone by the stream that flowed through the Ruins, your feet dipped in the cool water. With your old phone playing music and a pair of old headphones you borrowed from Phire in your ears, you watched the water sweep by, its waves gently tickling your skin and sparkling under the dim Ruins light.

 

_Stay tonight_   
_We'll watch the full moon rising_   
_Hold on tight_ _  
The sky is breaking_

 

Slowly you laid down onto your back and allowed the calm music take ahold of you. You felt your mind transcend from this realm of stress to another plane of existence, feeling as if you were surrounded by nothing but the stars beyond.

 

_I don't ever want to be alone_   
_With all my darkest dreaming_   
_Hold me close_ _  
The sky is breaking_

 

This was the only time you felt as if none of your stress and anxiety existed. You came here almost daily to meditate; to pretend as if nothing had ever happened to you. To pretend you didn't even exist.

 

You thought about that a lot. What it would be like if you ceased to exist one day. How would your friends take it? Would they grieve forever? Would you quickly be forgotten? Become nothing more than a distant memory, where nobody would even give you a passing thought because you never impacted their lives in a special way.

 

What if you never existed in the first place? Phire would never have to meet you, what would her life be like? Would she be doing better in life, not ever having to worry about you? And all the monsters in the Underground…

 

_I don't ever want to be alone_   
_With all my darkest dreaming_   
_Hold me close_ _  
The sky is breaking_

 

You came back down from your own little world and opened your eyes, closely studying the cobwebs and vines on the ceiling. Wiping away a tear that dared to spill down your cheek, you eventually sat yourself up and removed your feet from the water.

 

With a long sigh, you rose to your feet and put your shoes back on, mentally preparing yourself to face your best friend and mother. Bless their hearts, you knew they were trying so hard to reassure you that everything was okay now. And you know you're safe, but your brain isn't wanting to let go of the past. You could still feel the unbearable pain of the magical seed’s roots ripping through your SOUL, Flowey taking control of your body and forcing you to watch as you unwillingly created havoc across the Underground using.. magic. And that was enough to keep you anxious, making you feel as though nothing was ever going to be okay anymore.

 

The magic.. you could still feel it. You knew that was nothing of Flowey’s. You could feel it coming from deep down within your SOUL when you used it, making you wonder if you could ever use it again. You'd already tried once, but it hadn't seemed to work when you were alone. Maybe you could get Toriel or Sans to help you one day…

 

Then again, if you ever felt the ice flow through your veins once more, would you be able to mentally handle it?

 

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you changed the song that was playing and began slowly making your way home. You wanted nothing more than to crash and sleep for 20 years, feeling lethargy slowly settle in and weigh down on your mind.

 

\----------------

 

“alright, you guys ready to do this? we’ve only got one shot at this.”

 

“‘Ah dunno about this, ah’ve gotta bad feelin’ that this ain't gonna turn out the way ya were hopin’ for…”

 

“NONSENSE, I'M SURE IT'S GOING TO TURN OUT GREAT! AND EVEN IF IT DOES LOOK LIKE GARBAGE, I'M SURE THE HUMAN WILL STILL LOVE IT ANYWAY BECAUSE IT CAME FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE REST OF HER GOOD FRIENDS!”

 

“Papyrus is right. We must go into this with an open mind and not be saddened if the outcome is not what we hoped for.”

 

“THANK YOU, STRANGE CLOAKED MONSTER!”

 

“okay so, the plan is to present it to her blank and use our magic on it in front of her. that sound good to everyone?”

 

“Eeyup! Ooh my, this is so excitin’!”

 

“We should probably set up a place to gather instead of all of crowding her room. I will speak to Phire about helping us out.”

  
“‘'kay. let’s get prepared, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song mentioned in chapter is Darkest Dreaming - David Sylvian

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! I love you all!
> 
> Dancetale belongs to teandstars on Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr page (Updates will be posted as well as fanart and other fun stuff ovo): vundesguard.tumblr.com
> 
> hello readers, i've created a playlist for this fic! https://open.spotify.com/user/12178565438/playlist/2qTT9VCUkIqXrAGuANlbpK it includes songs that foreshadow, are mentioned or danced to in the fic, or just give me motivation to write lol 


End file.
